Ribbons tangled
by Sabaine
Summary: Sequel to Ribbons. Please read that before this, otherwise, it's not going to make sense. Jack and Zoe think that they've finally found their happily ever after. But the past is coming back to haunt them and the Nightmare King is determined to punish the Reaper for imprisoning him for the last ten years. He has promised to take everything. JackFrost/OC Mature! You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there. Due to the fantastic response to Ribbons. Here is the sequel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Dark stirring.

Zoe flew through the Arctic wind, cursing her lack of foresight. She was dressed in a halter neck and shorts. She had been in England, it was mid August and therefore sunny, for once. Now she was making good time to North's workshop. An ''urgent meeting,'' the text said. She felt a pit grown in her stomach. She had a feeling that she knew what it was about. Her mind flashed back to earlier in the month.

A couple of weeks earlier.

It was almost real. More than a memory. Here I stand, in the ash and rubble. I can only see mist, that wafted around me. The place is hauntingly familiar, I'm where my home used to be. The rotten stumps of the trees and broken logs scatter the area that I can see. I go to take a step and my bare foot touches a smooth metal surface. I blindly search for the object, I find that it's my scythe. I grip the handle, the stones glitter in the hilt. I swing it in my hands liking the comfortable weight, but some thing's wrong. I flick the blade toward the ground and examine the hilt. The stones were black, I scowled. They shouldn't be black any more. It's been ten years. I stare into these darkened gems.

'Daya...' A voice echoes around the clearing. I drop my scythe and turn around, my heart beating a thousand times a second. The pure fear rising in my chest.

'W-Who's there?!' I call out. Nothing. When I turn around I see a woman walking through the mist.

'Reaper,' she spits at me. I open my mouth to scream, and I jolt awake.

I'm panting, there's a sheen of moisture across my skin. I wipe my hand over my forehead brushing my sweat slicked hair from my eyes. I blink in the darkness, there's no mist, no rubble. I'm at home. My heart slows to a steady tremor and the pulsing of fear slowly dies. I breathe in slowly trying to calm myself. That was a weird dream, I never want that to happen again. Don't get me wrong. It's been a decade since Pitch and his whore tried to kill or whatever they were trying to do. I still get night terrors, so does Jack, but they're far and few between. Speaking of Jack, I can't help but smile. I'm wearing his hoodie, like I always do to bed. Jack, when he's not concentrating emits an aura of coolness, like a constant breeze, even during his sleep. Unless he's conscious and thinking about it, only then does it stop. But I like the cold. I get too hot if I wear anything else but his hoodie, but it's stretched over the years and falls to my bum, thankfully I don't have to crush my boobs in any more. I rub my eyes wearily, sighing in sleepiness. I feel Jack shift beside me, and I can't help but jump as his arm wraps around my shoulders, under my chin. I giggle in embarrassment.

'Angel?' He asks with a slight tone of worry. I smile in the dark and kiss his bare arm.

'Sorry, I had a bad dream,' I reply. I hear him exhale, I know for a fact that he's smirking at me. My wing moves from underneath him. We don't use a quilt or anything, my wings cocoon us instead. It's weird I know. But after trial and error over the last decade we pretty much know the most comfortable way to sleep. Nothing about us is normal. He pulls me back onto the mattress, the hoodie sliding up my legs as I lie back. My wing folds against my spine, the other wrapped around Jack.

'What was it about?' He asks, it's sweet. I'm still not used to the fact that Jack, feels this way about me. It's a nice feeling. I shrug, not knowing what to say. I mean, what do I mention? The fact that I heard Pitch say my real name? That whore, walking towards me? I decided to just tell him the truth, just not all the truth.

'I was back where my old place was. The remains.' I try to make it sound like it's not a big deal. But that place, holds dark feelings for both of us. In truth, I had no idea that the dormant power in Jack's staff was going to reawaken me. I could have laid there for centuries until I gathered enough energy. I don't even have most of the gems any more. I've managed to remove them from the hilt of my scythe. Which took a few years in itself. Jack used to laugh at me as I sat cross legged on the floor swearing at an inanimate object. The stones want energy and they didn't want to be taken from the weapon, it took a lot of time and patience, something I'm not great at. I left one in the hilt, that's it.

'You okay Angel?' Jack's voice knocked me from the cloud I was occupying. I smile, even though that he can't see. I don't trust myself to speak any more. The thought of that dream is almost poisoning my mind. I know that if I try to voice my concern, my tone will let Jack know how much it's actually bothering me. I don't want him to worry. He's always worrying about me. But there's not a lot I can hide from him. We've been together for a while now. He presses his forehead against mine, his hand cupping my jaw. We lay like that for a while. Then Jack leans forward to kiss me, I tilt my head upwards slightly.

'Ow!' I squeak. He bit me. Well, nipped, but it hurt. He chuckles, I give him a mock punch to the chest but he grabs my hand, knowing that I would lash out. Oh, that's how he wants to play it huh? 'Frost! That's not fair!' I pretend to whine. He laughs again, so I wrap my legs around his hips and straddle him. I grab his arms and hold him down, knowing that I'm a lot stronger, he hasn't got a chance. He struggles, which makes me giggle.

'Who's not being fair now?' He laughs. I smirk and shrug a shoulder. Then I feel a rushing of cold up my inner thigh. I squeal and jump, he uses my sudden momentum to push me onto my back. My hair hangs of the edge of the bed, I can't stop giggling. Jack lays on top of me, my legs are still wrapped around his hips. He has a grip of my hands and threads his fingers in mine, holding them above my head. I giggle more, feeling my breasts rise with the motion and brush his bare chest. Jack grins wickedly and I can't help but raise a brow. He begins to nuzzle the inside of my throat, I feel my pulse quicken as he runs his lips softly over the sensitive skin. He bites gently, making me squirm underneath him, a breathless moan leaving me. His hands leave mine and loose themselves in my hair, he pulls lightly making my heart flutter in anticipation. I feel him smile against the curve of my jaw, sending a ripple that earthed itself in my core. I move my hands from above me and run them down his spine, across his shoulders, letting my nails catch slightly. I feel the shudder in his body, he pulls himself up more burying his head in the crook of my throat as he teases. His kisses and nips leave the achingly aware skin on my throat and he crushes my lips under his. I can't help the moan that bubbles in my chest, I catch his bottom lip in my mouth and suckle making him press himself against me more.

I can't help the heavy beating of my heart, I swear that he can hear it. I can feel his pulse, as his wrists are pressed against the side of my head, while his hands are still playing with my hair. The noise is intoxicating, I know that I'm driving him mad, just like he's doing to me. I push up and wrap my arms around his shoulders, he crosses his legs underneath me, his hands moving to my hips. They don't stay there for long, as we kiss I feel his palms run up my waist below my hoodie. The roughness of his hands sends skitters through my muscles, causing goosebumps. He's purposely kept his skin cool and my body is loving it. I arch my back as he draws circles on my waist, making me almost mewl. I hear him chuckle as he rests his head on my cotton covered breasts. I ache for him, it's nearly painful. The heat in my core is inflamed, I feel that I'll almost be consumed with the want. I push him down, pulling his hands from my waist. I place a finger on his lips, telling him to wait. I shift onto his stomach, there's enough light reflecting from my wings to cause highlights on my skin. I hear his breath catch as I take off his hoodie. I have to almost bend backwards to free my wings, his nails dig into my hips. During our playful tussle, he had at some point removed his bottoms, I can see him smirking, I lean down, my breasts brushing his chest, I kiss him gently, my tongue lingering with his. I can feel the length of him beneath my core. Our breath comes hot and heavy, the only sounds in the room. I feel my heart clench.

'Jack?' I whisper. He sits up on his elbows, a worried look on his face. He cups my face. There's something I need to tell him. I don't say it, not a lot anyway. 'I love you,' my voice breaks a little. My finger runs down his lips, I feel him smile. I always feel nervous when I say that. His answer is clear as he pulls my mouth to his. My nails scratch his shoulders, he lets his true heat emanate from his skin, making me gasp. I moan as his hand cups my breast, his thumb teasing my nipple tantalizingly. My teeth catch his lip, I feel his groan run through his chest, it simply inflames my already throbbing core. When we finally join, I can't help the gasp that runs through me, my heart thunders. I press my forehead to his as he moves. Our lips brush, but both of us too overwhelmed to kiss. The crescendo of pleasure teeters, my breath has become panting, I lick my lips as another wave makes my body twitch. I gently push him down as I begin to rock back and forth, his hands gripping my hips. I run my hand through my hair arching my back lightly. Jack bit his lip, his head tilting back as our lust grew. I began to peak, my skin almost glittering with the moisture. I feel his nails biting into my skin, he pulls me to him, seizing my lips in his. Our bodies pulse, our crescendo tore through my core. I can't help but cry out his name, my mouth still against his. He peaks when I do, the glorious moment, I can feel his chest shaking under mine. He embraces me tightly as my body still twitches from the release.

I lay on him for a while, the feeling of languid muscles is a pleasure in itself. Jack strokes my hair, I feel as if my worries about that dream have been obliterated. That's all it was a dream, I reassure myself. Here and now, this is what's real. I smile as I bite my nail, I look up at him, my chin resting on his chest. I smile again brightly. He tilts his head to the side and runs a hand down my cheek.

'I love you Angel,' he whispers. My heart warms and I pull myself up and kiss him. My wings cover us, trapping the warmth to our bodies, it feels as if I lay there in his arms for only a moment, before my eyes grow heavy. I can't deny the deep down feeling in my stomach, that dream, may have just been a dream; but it felt real. Felt bad. Foreboding. Jack soon pushes those thoughts out my mind, holding me closer to him. My eyes are really, really closing shut now. The last thing I remember? Jack kissing my forehead. Perfect.

Present day.

Zoe landed awkwardly on a window sill. The wind was thick and she could barely see. She tapped on the window. Sure she could fly around and try to remember where the hell the actual door was, but she had taken long enough to get here. She tapped on the window again, she could see them inside. She lost her balance for a moment, her large wings spread wide to help her, but it wasn't enough. She dropped backwards off the sill with a, 'oh fuck!' By the time she had managed to regain the height she had lost and find the window again, someone had opened it. She climbed inside gracelessly. Zoe barely had a moment to shake the snow from her wings, when she was tackled by a sobbing blue and green blur. 'Oof.' The air was knocked out of her, she was backed up against the wall. She looked around at the Guardians. It was Tooth who had flown across the room and pinned her. She was crying. Zoe hugged her tightly. She had developed a close relationship with the spirit of memories. Zoe looked around the room, Bunny had a wet patch on his fur at his shoulder. It looked like Tooth was using him as her previous cushion. Tooth didn't let up. Zoe tried to pry herself from the tooth fairy's grasp, but she was relentless.

'Angel,' Jack said with a forced smile.

'What's going on?' She replied. Causing Tooth to howl again. She hastily patted her on the back, trying to remember how to calm someone down. North looked furious. Bunny had a sour look on his face as well. Sandy was floating in the air with a angry pout. Jack sighed, something really bad was going on. Zoe felt the ball in her stomach begin to swell. Tooth finally haltered in her woes. She leant back and looked Zoe in the eye.

'I'm so sorry!' She cried, before more tears began to fall from her eyes. Zoe raised a brow and looked at everyone, thinking that they must be trying to mentally transmit it to her; because she had no idea what was going on.

'Guys? Jack? What's going on?' She said deliberately. Tooth sniffed and got up,, she flew over to where the other Guardians were. Bunny placed a hand on Tooth's shoulder, encouraging. Tooth breathed in deeply.

'It's gone,' she whispered.

Zoe straightened up from the wall and held out her hand, her finger pointed in a ''wait'' motion. 'It's gone?' She repeated, in a disbelieving tone of voice. Her ears must be playing tricks. Jack shook his head and walked over to her, taking his hands in hers.

'No, Angel. Baby Tooth has gone missing,' he said sadly. This prompted another wave of tears from Tooth.

'But I thought a different fairy carried it each day. It is damn near impossible to tell them apart! That was the point!' Zoe said with a little panic. 'Is she really missing?!'

'Tooth called and checked every single one of her fairies. Baby Tooth is gone. Along with the stone.' Jack clarified. Zoe felt her heart stop. One of her gems had gone. Not to mention one of Tooth's fairies. Her breath caught in her throat as she lifted a hand to her head in shock.

'We are fucked,' Zoe muttered. This was bad news. No wonder the text said ''urgent.'' Her mind cast back to a couple of weeks ago, when she had that dream. Something told her that the dream, maybe wasn't just a nightmare.

It was a warning.

* * *

**Well, there we are. Dun dun duuuuun. As usual, I will need reviews in order to continue, (I'm not psychic! I don't know that you like it!) Are you excited? 'Cause I am. Oh and sorry about the bit of smut, my fingers got carried away. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I guess you're all very happy that there's a sequel no? Not gonna lie, I have a rough plan, it's so very rough. So I might suddenly divert when inspiration strikes. Which trust me. Happens all the fecking time. Can barely sleep. **

**Sea Biscuit: Thanks! You poked me to make the sequel. Go you!**

**Devine Guardian Angel: Welcome back faithful one. The suspense will be back tenfold! I can pretty much guarantee that every chapter will hint to something else. **

**Jester: Me too! I only have a vague idea of what's going on.**

**Chocy kitty: Your wish is my command. -rubs cheek-**

**Snow-Nightshade: I'm glad! I was very nervous about the smut.**

**Cheshire cat: My fingers are glowing with ego! XD**

**Frozen-hearts x: I'm going to try and balance the smut with gore. I'm inexperienced when it comes to smut, only written it a few times. But gore is my speciality. Sorry to keep you waiting, it's taken me a while to commit myself to a sequel, I'm a little worried that I'll disappoint you all.**

**Soaring phoenix86: I was getting a little worried you hadn't seen the email. D: But it's nice to hear from you! I was worried about the smut, but I'm glad it wasn't too much. Not going to lie, very worried that my imagination might let me down, but I've been told that's my natural pessimistic view. Did you think I wasn't going to write a sequel?**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Loss of faith.

It had taken quite a while to calm Tooth down. She was distraught, it was so much worse having one fairy go missing instead of all of them, like what happened during the uprising. Zoe managed to free herself once more from the death grip Tooth was inflicting and direct her back to Bunny. Jack came over to greet her, she smiled weakly, her heart was pounding quite fast with the worry. 'Angel,' he said quietly, his hand lingering near her shoulder. Zoe turned and hugged him tightly. She felt him grin and hug her tightly back. He was always a little wary whenever Zoe went serious, she had a habit of flipping out and shouting in anger. Her social skills had improved, but they weren't anything to be desired. He stroked her hair, she was breathing quite deeply, it had been quite a shock. She pulled away and sighed.

'Jack, we need to find that stone,' she said solemnly. 'Where was Baby Tooth last?' She asked tapping a nail against her teeth.

'Pennsylvania, according to Tooth. She might have just gotten hurt, or stuck, it happens,' Jack tried to reassure her. Zoe's lips twitched as if she tried to smile, but Jack could see the concern in her eyes. She had already checked that the other Guardians still had their stones. Only Bunny didn't have his on him, but she knew where it was. It was a hard decision to trust them to the Guardians, but Zoe came to the choice on her own. She had given the gem of air to Sandy, the gem of water to Tooth, Bunny had earth and North had fire. She had the gem of darkness, and she had given Jack it's opposite. Light. Apart from taking years to remove the gems in the first place, they still contained a lot of power. Her body had adjusted to having Jack's and her own quite close at all times, but she would become overwhelmed like last time if she had them all the time. If someone else got their hands on them, she was the spirit of Death, she was supposed to be able to control it. They wouldn't have her natural resistance. The outcome could be devastating.

'We'll go search there then,' she said. Jack was going to say that it had been searched by Tooth's fairies, but he knew that she would insist in going anyway.

'I'll come with you,' he offered. Zoe smiled properly for the time in a while, she nodded. 'You carry on ahead Angel, I'll let the others know where we've gone.' He opened the window for her, but before she left he took off his hoodie and handed it to her. She gave him a look, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. 'I've got more at home,' he said. Even though he knew that she was aware of it. She sat on the window ledge and slit the back of the material.

'I don't know why I don't just carry one with me,' she laughed. There were about four of the hoodies that had giant slits down the back. She was pretty sure that North had one floating around his house, but time was of the essence. She pulled it on, glad that Jack had a bigger size. She tugged her feathers through, and balanced on her toes ready to drop out the window. Jack cupped her face for a moment, his fingers stroking her cheek. Zoe sighed and smiled, Jack gave an almost invisible nod. Zoe fell back out the window. At the deepest curve of her fall she opened her wings and caught the thermal that pulled her off last time. Jack watched her fly for a moment before turning back to the other Guardians.

…

'It's no good, I can't even sense it,' Zoe sighed as they glided over one of the forests again. It had taken a while to fly here, but now after a couple of hours of searching, they found no trace of Baby Tooth, or her precious cargo. She decided to land on one of the towering pines. Jack followed as she dove. She misjudged her landing and had to cling to the tree. 'Ow! Fuck!' She swore looking at her wrist. There was a nasty gash along the inside skin. She began to suck at the wound, making a face at the taste. Jack landed perfectly next to her and she gave him a dirty glance.

'You hurt yourself?' He asked concerned. Zoe shrugged and sat down on the branch.

'It's because I wasn't concentrating,' she explained. Her mind was on other things, normally flying was instinct. She had become more lazy with the precision of her flying since her own wings returned to her. They usually stopped her from face planting into buildings and trees. But her mental worries seemed to be rubbing off on them as well. Jack took her wrist from her mouth and looked at the wound. The line of his mouth thinned, he didn't like it when she hurt herself. They both still had the scars from years ago. Zoe's were, to his fear, a lot worse than his. Even after all this time.

'You need to be more careful,' he said, his hand hovered over the wound and she felt the sting of cold. She hissed in pain, but when she looked at her wrist the blood had stopped and clotted. It was far from healed but now it wouldn't get infected.

'I know I need to be careful,' she muttered. She gave Jack a hurt look, 'I wish you would warn me when you do that,' she pouted. Jack laughed and nudged her. She swung her legs and sighed heavily, 'Jack, we've got a serious problem if we can't find Baby Tooth.' He nodded, knowing there wasn't anything he could say to make this better. 'I had a feeling something bad was going to happen,' she murmured leaning on his shoulder. He placed a hand on her knee, resting his head on hers. It was getting dark, it had been a long day.

'We will try again tomorrow Angel,' he said with a half smile. She looped her arm through his and nodded gently. They watched the sun set, casting pinks across the sky. Zoe couldn't help but smile, sunsets were so tasteless. Any self respecting artist would take one look at the colour palette, see the hot pink and fluorescent orange, snap his brush in half and become an accountant. Jack breathed in deeply, he always felt better in this part of the country. Zoe couldn't remember where she was, when she died. She said that the planet changed too much over the years. He didn't blame her, he had trouble remembering things even three hundred years ago. He rubbed Zoe's knee, she had gone very quiet. Still. He frowned slightly and tilted her head to him. Her eyes were shining bright silver. He had been here before, she was being summoned, she blinked once or twice, shaking her head a little. The silver dimmed and her usual green reappeared.

'I've g-'

'Got to go?' Jack finished. Zoe nodded sadly. 'Want me to come with you?' He asked. He wouldn't normally offer, but a lot had happened today, it probably wasn't best for any of the Guardians to be alone. He considered Zoe a Guardian, although she hadn't been made one officially. Zoe thought for a moment and she nodded slowly. Jack gave her a smile and kissed her gently, a light blush dusting her cheeks. The sight only made Jack grin more. She playfully hit him and leapt from the tree leaving him to try and catch up. He caught a breeze and floated gently beside her. He tugged a couple of feathers cheekily, making her wobble. She raised a brow and on the next down stroke ''accidentally'' buffed him around the head. 'Are we going far?'

'No, not far at all,' she replied curtly. She always became focused and serious when she was doing her duty. There was always a chance that it wouldn't be a good night. He felt a little wary at her tone, she really meant that they're weren't going far. After about fifteen minutes swift flying she began to bank. The trees cleared and they were faced with a road. They had arrived in time to see a car skid into another, taking it off the road and into a ditch, the wheel screeching was enough to make Jack grind his teeth. Not to mention the brief screams and heart clenching panic. Zoe floated above the scene, Jack waited with her, he didn't like watching but he forced himself to, for Zoe. There were about six cars in total, more skidding around the blind corner at every moment. Zoe began to let gravity take hold and she descended. The scene of melted and warped metal made Jack's stomach flip. Luckily it was dark but he could see dark pools of liquid scattered here and there. Zoe simply stared ahead, it was almost if she didn't notice the loss of life that surrounded them. Jack could hear a woman whimpering, he looked over to see where the noise came from. He instantly wished he hadn't. The older woman, about forty, had been thrown from her seat, through the windscreen. She had hit the pavement with speed, her knee was shattered, she had lost the rest of her leg and it was scattered in a bloody trail toward her. She was leaning against the blackened door of another car. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the stump that was her limb. Her breath came quickly, a keening noise. Jack tore his eyes from her, feeling the bile rise in his throat.

But still Zoe continued walking, not paying attention to what was happening. She leapt gracefully onto the upside down hood of a car, ignoring the broken driver and his passenger inside. She noticed something on the tarmac. Stepping off the car she knelt down and touched it with her fingers. Black sand grains moved with her fingers. She gasped, when she blinked the sand had become oil. She rubbed it between her fingertips. Still oil. But something wasn't right.

Jack was beginning to wish that he had never offered to come. The passenger was a young man, the driver looked like his father. A long metal pole from the fence had pierced the drivers side and was effectively holding the man prisoner. The faint light from people's car beams and the small fires, here and there allowed Jack to see the son's hands covered in blood, as he tried to staunch the flow, the father gasping. It had gone straight through the man's lung. But still Zoe moved on, Jack resorted to looking at the floor as he followed, there was a radio playing, somewhere in the wreckage and he focused on that, rather then the agonized whimpers and cries of those around him. He slipped and stuck his hand to catch his balance, his hand caught something warm and sticky, he didn't even look but gagged, wiping his hand on his t-shirt. Balance regained he quickly walked, Zoe wouldn't wait for him, not during her duty.

He found her at the far side of the accident, down in the ditch, where the trees had begun. A land rover had smashed into one of the pines and there was a branch on fire. She was waiting a few feet away, in front of her there was a teenage girl lying on her belly, her long hair strewn around her head like a halo. She stirred, a cry of pain escaping. She managed to sit up but her arm was badly broken, the bone had splintered and shattered through her skin. She shakily brushed her hair from her eyes. Jack felt his heart stop.

Sophie.

Jack looked back at Zoe who ignored him, her eyes never leaving the young girl. Sophie coughed, clutching her broken arm. She looked around her, settling on the car. The tree creaked above her, the branches protesting as the car dug deeper into it's trunk. Sophie sniffed, tears dripping from her chin, Jack shook his head, looking back at his lover. But Zoe hadn't moved.

'J-Jamie?' Sophie called out. 'Jamie?!'

'Soph? I-I can't move!' A deep male voice called from inside the land rover. Sophie wiped her eyes. Jack went to move forward but his feet were rooted on the spot. This was his worst nightmare. Sophie had looked right through him. She was older now. It didn't matter how much she believed in him, age wiped all traces. The branch above moaned as it weakened. Jack had a sudden premonition of what was going to happen. Sophie was directly underneath. 'Sophie! Are you hurt?' Jamie called to his little sister.

'My arm's broken,' she called back, her voice wobbling. 'C-Can you get out?'

'I'm getting there. I think I've broken a finger or two, you might want to back away from the car Soph,' Jamie said. Jack could tell that he was trying to be calm, but there was a tremor in his voice. Just when Jack thought that Zoe had gotten this wrong. That there would be another person that arrives on the scene. He could already hear sirens. The branch finally gave way and began to fall, straight for Sophie. Zoe's eyes glittered amber in the firelight. Jack felt his breath catch, he was going to see Sophie die... He couldn't do it.

'No!' Zoe screamed at him, too far away to stop his intention that she saw in his eyes.

He whipped around with his staff and sent a pulse of power throwing the branch off it's trajectory. It smashed a few feet behind her.

'You fucking fool!' Zoe screamed at him. She crossed the clearing grabbing his arm hard enough to bruise as she pulled him away. Jack glared at her, what did she think he was going to do, just stand there and let her die? Zoe was furious. 'You don't realise what you've done! You've upset the balance!' She hissed. Her eyes flickered from silver to green.

'I couldn't just stand there!' Jack shouted back at her. Sophie's eyes were wide in fear. She looked around for someone she could neither see nor hear. Jamie had managed to climb out the car and he walked shakily around the back. Holding onto the pick up's sides. He had a nasty cut across his brow and one of his hands looked destroyed. Jack felt his heart lift a little. Jamie was seriously hurt, but alive. He looked about twenty now, but held the same essence of trust that he did all those years ago.

'You don't understand! There will be a death!' Zoe spat. She knew this, because she had tried, like Jack, to dictate who lived and died. It was fruitless. Jack's heart dropped again. Zoe was angry, that much was clear but she sounded distraught at the same time. Time slowed as he watched Jamie hobble to his little sister, she was a good twenty metres from the car now, taking Jamie's warning seriously. He saw the spark under the car's hood as the air pressure became too much. Jack threw his body over Zoe just as the car blew. The blast deafened him and he felt a sharp pain across his shoulder blades. The blast had knocked them to the ground, after the echoes had disappeared he lifted his head to see Sophie crawling to Jamie.

Jamie hung lifeless over the fallen branch.

Sophie touched his limp hand. He had been thrown into the wood with such force, it had impaled him. She touched his hand again. Squeezed it. Jack screamed out at the sight, the agony in his chest erasing all physical pain.

'J-Jamie?' She stuttered. Blood dripped from the corner of his lips. Sophie shook his shoulder, tears flooding her eyes. 'J-Jamie?! Jamie, answer me! Jamie!' She began to sob. She shook him harder and harder, but he simply lay there still. 'JAMIE!' She screamed. Jack sat there with his mouth hanging open. 'No, no, no, no,' she babbled trying to pull him to her. Zoe got up and brushed herself off. She opened her wings and turned away.

'You can't be seriously leaving?' Jack said eventually taking her hand. Zoe winced at the pain in his voice. The sirens had stopped and there were fire fighters and ambulance staff climbing their way to the young teenage girl. People walked through the two spirits. A man tried to pull Sophie from her brother careful of her broken arm, but she fought back, screaming and kicking. Zoe's eyes flickered to where they were prying the branch from Jamie, it took three men. A woman walked over with a black sheet, she could still hear Sophie's shrill sobs.

'The balance,' she whispered. 'I was here for Sophie. Not Jamie. There is no reason for us to be here.'

'No reason?! Jamie is dead!' Jack shouted at her. Zoe could tell that he was in deep pain, but she had told him many times before.

'This is why I don't interfere!' She replied, her eyes hardening. 'Jamie's life became forfeit the moment you saved Sophie! Don't blame me for this!' She shouted back. 'Everyone dies. Some earlier than others. This day was always coming Jack!' She pulled her hand from his and sighed heavily trying to hold back her tears. 'I will be at home.' She snapped open her wings again and this time Jack didn't try to stop her as she took off. He could see Sophie being carried bridal style out of the ditch. Her eyes were bloodshot and red, her good arm thrown over the fire fighter's shoulder as she screamed for her brother. Jack couldn't help the thundering of his heart and deep pain inside. He would go home. After making sure that Sophie was okay. The shadows deepened as the light from the fire was diminished.

Something stirred in the darkness.

* * *

**…. well. Um. Yeah. Wow. I am cruel, aren't I. There's the second chapter. I hope that you liked it. Well, not the depressing death bit. But yeah. Um. You know the drill, review please. I'm going to go have my head checked to make sure that I'm sane. Because apparently my mind likes nothing more than to torture these poor characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, that was a dark chapter no? Well, this one is a little nicer. Yeah who am am I kidding. Not a lot happens though, I warn you now. It's the husband's birthday and so I wanted to make sure you got at least something of an update. **

**Seabiscuit: Your nicknames made me chuckle!**

**Jester: I'm still a noob at writing dark stuff. Bare with me!**

**Frozen-heartsx: I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! -Sends hugs-**

**Cheshire cat: Jack's a little out of sorts at the mo, bare with him.**

**Soaringphoenix86: Everything will be explained (I hope) I hope this chapter is okay. **

**Tanairy Cornelio: Thanks! Also, thank you for reviewing Ribbons, as well. :D**

**Dex Zabeth: I'm glad that my work is already loved!**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Bittersweet.

He's a fucking idiot. A real fucking idiot. Why the fuck am I in love with this utter prat?! I have told him more times than I can think, not to interfere. How many fucking times!? He's only gone and done it. I know, I know that Sophie and Jamie mean a lot to him. I do. But he's made a horrible mess. Fucking idiot. It's purely hypocritical, I've tried to interfere myself, more than he knows. For fucks sake, you would think that maybe he would listen to me. I sigh. Half this rant is mental but trust me, I was shouting it from the fucking roof earlier. I should probably tell you where I am, what I'm doing. Well, I'm at home, our home. Although that's added with a tinge of bitterness at the moment. I'm sitting at my desk. I don't have to earth the life lines any more. Not now that I have a stone with me. But I still draw and use my talents to do so. At the moment my head is connecting to the table in a constant donk, donk, donk. I feel that it's my fault, I should have never taken up his offer to join me. I'm used to this sort of thing. Sort of. But Jack, underneath that calm aura and anti-social façade, he really does have a soft heart. Something I love and hate him for. I suppose that's what helped us get together. His stubbornness. Bastard. Well, what's done it done. I'll just have to work out how to balance it all. Jamie's death was the natural order of the balance. His soul will linger the earth until he was ''supposed'' to die. That could be another sixty years. I have to somehow find his spirit and at least talk to him. I'm not taking Jack on that one. Sophie is a little more difficult. I can feel one of my shades with her at the moment. If I concentrate, I'll be able to hear and see what she does. I don't know if I really want to do this, but, I know Jack is with her.

…

Jack balanced on the back of one of the chairs. Sophie was in surgery. It had been a few hours. They were having to reconstruct her arm. Jamie had been brought to the morgue. Words couldn't describe the twisted guilt that wrapped around his heart. Their mother had been brought in and she was in a state. Which was to be understood. Their step-father was having trouble containing his own emotions. To have a child survive a horrific crash, and the other pass on. Jack could offer no comfort, nor any relief. He buried his head in his hands feeling the tears drip through his fingers. He wanted to stay, but it was too much.

Zoe felt her being fill the shade that followed Sophie. It took a few moments to regain her own mind. Sophie's full of hate, sadness and guilt. If Jack arrived at home, he would see her at her desk, completely still, almost icy to the touch. Her eyes glowing a soft silver. She watched as the surgeons made miracles. She couldn't stay long, too long in Sophie's mind would be devastating to her own. She shouldn't really be here but she had to try. Zoe sighed and made a decision, she took most of the depression, anger and guilt, pouring it into herself. Sophie would be in a coma for a while, just until her mind figures out how to cope. She was was thrown from the shade, the enormity of Sophie's emotions mentally rejecting her. She returned to her own mind. Her body shook violently. She bit the inside of her lip as the seizure took place. Blood burst across her tongue, but it did nothing to reduce the fit. It needed to take it's toll. The table that Zoe was sitting at began to splinter and shatter. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, blood trickled from her nose and ears. Without warning the table's structure gave in and she was literally thrown this time as the pressure increased. She hit the opposite wall, her muscles in spasm. A few minutes passed and she was finally able to regain control of her body. Zoe rolled onto all fours and coughed up the blood she had swallowed. She wiped a bloody trail across the back of her arm. She had gotten changed when she came in, a tank top and cotton shorts. Jack's hoodie tied around her waist. She sat back onto her knees. Her wings flapped restlessly.

'I'm fine, I'm fine,' she mumbled running a hand down one of them. They settled, Zoe looked at the destroyed table. Luckily that and the chair was the only thing in this room. The chair hadn't fared too well either. Both would have to be thrown out. She sighed and shakily got to her feet. She could feel the alien emotions fight in her mind. She would have to earth these as soon as possible. She wouldn't be able to filter all of the pain into a drawing but it would take the edge off it a little. She sighed again and walked into the kitchen, ignoring the splintered wood. She caught a glance in the mirror of herself and frowned. 'Bathroom first it seems,' she moaned. About ten minutes later she was clean from blood. On her skin anyway. It still covered her top, but she would change later.

She had finished the drawing, as she thought, it was of Jamie. She had placed it in a drawer that Jack would never check. Or even be able to open. It was were she kept items that she wanted to keep private. Finding that wouldn't help him. She had tied her hair up and was cleaning the wood in the spare room when she felt Jack return. Some of her anger had abated for the moment. But she was still pissed. But Jack wasn't one to hide. He looked around the house until he found her. If he had been holding his staff, he would have dropped it.

'Angel!' He exclaimed crossing the room to where she was holding a thin shard. He instantly began to check her for injuries. She had a few cuts and a couple of bruises.

'Jack, stop,' she said trying to brush him off. He did a Tooth when he noticed that her cheek was a little swollen. He almost had his fingers in her mouth when she slapped him on the arm. 'Jack! Stop it! I'm fine.'

'Angel, you're all bruised and have cuts everywhere, the table has somehow exploded and your clothing is covered in blood. There's even blood on the floor!' He pointed out. Zoe sighed pausing as she piled the wood.

'I. I did some siphoning,' she explained. She didn't even need to see the expression on Jack's face. 'Besides I wouldn't have had to do it, if you had stuck by the rules!' Jack opened his mouth to retort and closed it again. His face fell.

'I had to Angel,' he whispered.

'No! No you didn't!' She shouted back. 'You could have listened to me! What were you going to do if I got called to one of them in another ten years? Stop me then as well? Do you not trust me? I'm helping souls to the other side! They've already died!' She stomped her foot childishly. She didn't mean to explode at him. She knew what Jamie and Sophie meant to Jack, but she had been denied her duty. It felt like the time they met, where Jack thought she had killed Ella. Jack had bowed his head, Zoe felt her heart clench. It was hard, she knew. She lost most of her anger when she saw a tear fall to the floor. Jack's shoulders were shaking, she knew that he was trying to be strong.

'Angel,' he whispered. 'I-I-'

Zoe wiped her own tears aside and dropped the bit of table, she stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He fell into her embrace burying his head in the crook of her throat. She let him have his time. A lot had happened in night. Not to mention yesterday.

'Will Sophie be okay?' He asked running his hand through her ponytail. Zoe sighed and decided to answer honestly.

'She will learn to cope. The loss of her brother will be hard, but as the balance goes, it is equal. She may feel like a part of her is missing however. The world will have to greatly adjust to her. All the things that her brother was going to do has to be changed. Other people's lives will be lengthened or shortened. Massive changes in the balance like that can set huge mistakes in motion. We will have to be extra vigilant.' She breathed in heavily. Okay she could have sugar coated that a little, but at the same time she had to make Jack realise the seriousness of the situation.

…

I had made up with Jack, kinda. It was going to be a rough week. I'm going to have to be looking for the potential scars that Jamie's death is going to cause. I've set Jack the task of trying to locate Baby Tooth, it might take his mind off Jamie for a while. I'm outside our home, I should probably tell you where we've finally decided to settle. It took a long time to find a place we both liked. We've been here for several years now. A meteor had fallen many years ago, it caused a hole deep in a mountain side. It was covered with a layer of ice at first, but I may have thrown Jack through that layer when we were arguing. It was a valid argument. Or at least I believe it was, I can't remember any more what it was about. Needless to say, I was right. But when we discovered the natural spring and earth covered base, we knew that we had to stay. North's yetis helped us carve into the granite to make our home. Grass and winter blooming flowers soon covered the earth now that the sun flooded the inside. We tiled the floors and you wouldn't be able to tell from the inside the house that we were in a cave. Electricity was still a no, but that didn't bother the either of us.

I have a piece of black marble in my hands, it's engraved with the current view of the world flattened out. This is a skill I created when I fucked up on my own. Basically I let my power flood over the marble and if I'm lucky I can sense the ripples from Jamie's passing. It's hard to do at the moment, I still have Sophie's conflicting memories and emotions in my mind, but I'm working through that. Nothing seems to be happening though. It doesn't always work, it's annoying but I'll try again later. I sit in the sun for a few minutes before a tremor shakes the ground beneath me. I hop to the balls of my feet and I'm almost knocked over as another more violent one shakes.

'What the fuck?' I say pressing my hand against the earth. Still. I raise a brow and go to leave. Without warning the ground disappears under my feet. I don't have time to even flap my wings before I fall deep enough that the earth closes above.

'What the fuu-' My curse turns into a scream as I fall.

**Like I said, sorry about the boring chapter, also the length. There will be no update tomorrow, due to Luke's birthday. Sorry to keep you waiting guys, but next one, I promise is going to be funny (I know, but I like humour) As well as dark. Somehow. Haven't sorted the kinks out yet. As usual please review so I know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are dropping D: Are you not liking the sequel? **

**Dex Zabeth: If I ever go into business, I'm hiring you. That was fucking hilarious! Thank you.**

**Panda-chan8: If I killed off Sophie no-one would mind. Which is exactly the reason why Jamie drew the short straw. Hello first time reviewer -Waves like a prat- Thank you! I'm glad you've been inspired to write! That's brilliant, please let me know when you post the first chapter. I'm looking forward to it. Also, have you read the first Fanfic to this one? A few things might not make sense otherwise. **

**DevineGuardianAngel: I know that feeling all too well. I hope that you managed to put them in their place! Lol. **

**Cheshire cat: I knew it was you, even without your name! Hello! I hope this sates your curiosity.**

**SoaringPhoenix86: I am my worst critic. Most of my stories will never reach the internet. It makes me wonder how I post anything at all. This is my most worried about chapter yet. I wouldn't have posted it at all, if I didn't think that you would probably hunt me down and tie me to the laptop until I gave in.**

**TanairyCornelio: Thanks, Jack is a bit of an arse, but what can you do. That lovable scamp. -Ruffles Jack's hair-**

**Seabiscuit: I will always try to be entertaining to you. XD**

**Sorry about the novel length Author's note. My bad. Get on with it Sabaine. Honestly.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Silver lining?

Zoe fell into the darkness, she had the foresight to tuck in her wings before she hit the first corner. She swore as she was thrown from side to side down the never ending tunnel. 'If this is because of that jumped up rat!' She swore as she tried to regain some control, she was tossed around a U-bend. 'That's it! I'm decorating my home with a kangaroo rug!' She vowed. It lasted about ten minutes until she saw light at the end of the passage. But it was coming too fast. 'Oh shi-' She began before tumbling across grass and scattering eggs. She stood up only to fall back down again. She resorted to lying on her side for a moment, flicking her ponytail back from over her eyes. She saw Bunny chasing eggs. She gaped for a second. 'What the fuck is going on?!' She yelled at him, making him literally jump.

'Oh Sheila, glad you're here. I've got a problem.' He says holding out a hand. Zoe pulls herself up.

'Too right you've got a fucking problem! What the fuck was that about? I could have broken something!' She scolded. She had definitely bashed a shoulder and her knees a few times. She stared at Bunny waiting for an answer, but he didn't reply instead he pounced on an egg with a bright pink pattern. She couldn't help but stand there with her mouth open. He put down the egg gently and batted it on with his paw. 'What the fuck is going on?!' Zoe screamed at him, making him jolt again. He gave her a look and rubbed the back of his head. She had sworn a lot since she arrived, it normally gave people a heads up on her temper. Unfortunately for Bunny it meant that she was furious.

'Uh, well, Sheila, I've been a bit of a drongo you see-' He began. A tremor through the earth stopped him. They both fought for balance. After a few seconds everything was calm, like nothing had happened. Zoe raised her brow and gave a sidelong look at Bunny. 'See that's what I'm worried about,' he said looking at a bunch of eggs that trotted past. He picked each one up and stared at it carefully. 'Someone's burrowing, I'm sure of it. It's worse here than anywhere else. I'm worried about your little prezzy.'

'You can't be serious!'

'Deadly, Sheila. I didn't like the idea of it being down here in the first place, but it's been over seven years and now all this ruckus. Strewth, I don't want to be blamed for when something happens to it. Like Tooth,' he sighed. 'We've just got to find the little chokkie. I can't remember what it looks like,' he muttered picking up another egg.

'You hid my gem in an egg?' Zoe stated. 'Also, I don't blame Tooth at all.'

Bunny ignored her last point and waved a paw at a horde of eggs that trotted by. 'Where better? There's millions of them down here, and besides it can't get out. I wasn't that much of a drongo. I just need to find the right one,' he shrugged. Zoe felt her anger bubble. Admittedly, he was doing her a favour by looking after it, but still. She could understand his concern... her anger dimmed. It wasn't fair for her to be annoyed. The earth begins to shake causing eggs to fall over. The stone guards didn't look happy and milled around for the source. Zoe bit her lip, she could barely stand while the earth shook. It was definitely worse in the Warren. Maybe Bunny's concern wasn't mere paranoia.

'You can't expect just the two of us to find the fucking thing?' She sighed.

'Nope. Sorry about the rough ride earlier Sheila, but I had to guess where you where, same as the others.'

'Others?' She repeated. Then she heard the yells. A tunnel opened, a stone guard stepping aside. Jack and North fell out of one opening. Tooth and Sandy fell out another. She couldn't help the laugh that went through her chest. Jack instantly brightened when he saw her, any thoughts of retribution vanished. North untangled himself and pulled Jack upright. The large Russian crossed the grass and hugged her tightly. Zoe gritted her teeth and counted the seconds till she could breath again. It wasn't long. She hugged Tooth once she was released and kissed Sandy on the cheek in greeting. Jack sauntered over, his staff over one shoulder. They weren't a couple for displays of affection, she settled for touching his arm and smiling at him.

'What's going on Angel?' He asked quietly. His answer came quickly as the earth groaned and almost knocked them from where they were standing. They held onto each other, Tooth and Sandy completely unaffected. 'Ah.' Jack said with a look at Zoe. 'That answers that,' he pauses and lowers his voice. 'It's not anything to do with Ja-'

'No. Don't worry. It's got nothing to do with... them,' she finished lamely. 'Have you told anyone?' She asked. He nodded and looked at North. Zoe nodded and hugged him tightly.

'Oi, less pashing on, more egg searching,' Bunny shouted at them.

Zoe glared back at him, and then in a thick aussie accent shouted back, 'your opinion isn't worth zack. You're being as useful as tits on a bull, you bloody whacka! Because you can't remember, we're all rooted!' Jack couldn't help the burst of laughter that erupted from him, he didn't understand half of it. Bunny looked gob smacked. Tooth giggled, Sandy beamed, so did North. You would think that she was a native. 'What?' She said normally. 'I spent a few hundred years there,' she explained. 'I speak pretty much all languages. Even dead ones. It's amazing what you pick up when there's over three million copies of yourself walking around.'

'Why don't I know this?' Jack chuckled.

'What? You think that you were going to learn all about me in only ten years?' She mocked being hurt. 'Jack, it's almost if you think that I've been around for only a century or two.' Jack laughed again and shook his head leaning on his staff. Zoe winked at him, causing a blush before walking over to the other Guardians. Bunny was explaining what was going on and they were already looking for the suspect egg. 'So let me get this right. We have no idea what it looks like, where it is in the slightest, and yet you are sure we're going to find it?' Zoe said in disbelief.

'Look, it's pink. I think. Or blue. Maybe even yellow,' Bunny says looking around. 'We've got to find it otherwise you're not getting it back.' Zoe grinds her teeth but flaps her wings leaping to one of the rocky outcrops that hang over the area below. It was no good, she couldn't sense it. There were just too many things moving around. She rubbed her eyes, this was damn near impossible. Tooth and the others were beginning to search the eggs. About half an hour passed. Nothing.

'This is ridiculous,' Zoe muttered. Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly as she looked at him. He held a daisy in his fingertips. He held it under her nose making her giggle, she smelt the petals like he wanted. He then tucked the long stem behind her ear. She laughed again, Jack always knew how to make her feel better. They returned to searching after that, but it seemed endless.

'Why do you have this many eggs?' Jack sighed plonking one in the river. He was remembering how Sophie used to chase the stubby little things around. It wasn't far from Easter, but they weren't close either. Zoe flumped next to him flicking another into the paint with the toe of her shoe. Tooth, North and Sandy all looked sick of the sight of eggs. Even a couple of North's yetis that had been recruited were flagging. Bunny sighed and pushed an egg away.

'I'm sorry Sheila, I didn't think it would be this difficult,' he murmured. Zoe decided to give him a break.

'Aw, come on Bunny. If we can't find it, then it's pretty damn safe. I knew that I made the right choice trusting a gem to you,' she smiled looking over at him. Luckily Tooth didn't take offence. Zoe didn't blame the fairy at all, she had said it many times. Bunny exhaled in a huff, but it was tinged with a small smirk. She knew that he felt a little better. Maybe it was time to give it up. Just as she was about to mention this to Jack and the others, the earth began to tremble. But it didn't stop like the other times, it was continuous. Jack pulled Zoe close as the far wall began to violently crack and crumble. She shielded them with her large wings, as the stone, for lack of a better word, exploded. She hissed in pain as a few segments hit her feathers. 'Is everyone okay?!' She shouted as the dust was clearing. She got a chorus of yes' in reply, also some heavy swearing in Russian. A butterfly of golden sand flittered under her wing, so she knew that Sandy was unharmed. She looked up at Jack who was holding her tightly. 'You okay Jack?' She asked.

'I'm fine Angel,' he replied. Forcing a smile. He was looking at the giant hole that appeared in Bunny's far wall. Bunny was herding eggs away from it. He didn't look happy. A large pod sat in the rubble. Vines began to snake their way up the walls. Zoe scowled at them and shared a look with Jack. He pressed his forehead lightly against hers before leaving the safety of her feathers. He flicked his staff into his hand with the side of his trainer. Bunny advanced to the plant with a furious look on his features.

'Strewth! Would you look at the bloody thing!' He exclaimed. Tooth warned him not to get too close. He brushed her warning away and poked the bulging green pod, with one of his boomerangs. It gurgled and glooped.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' a voice like melted chocolate sang out from behind the enormous thing. Zoe clenched her fists. She knew that voice. Jack did too, his face falling. Bunny swore and leapt back to the boundary of the other Guardians who weren't looking happy. North was cursing about the fact that he didn't have his swords.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?!' Bunny shouted at Natalie as she walked around the bulb, running her hand around it, like a loving mother. She smiled wickedly at the rabbit. She was wearing a fifties style, rockabilly dress; navy with white polka dots.

'I am claiming what is mine!' She spat at him._ Clearly there was no love lost there,_ Zoe thought to herself. She decided to cut all the bullshit and petty arguing that was to ensue and she step forward in front of Jack and the others.

'Just get to the point please, what is that?' She pointed to the giant plant, 'and why have we been graced with your presence?' She said sarcastically.

Natalie frowned heavily and petted the pod. 'Bunny has something of mine, I intend to get it. You are not needed, Reaper,' she said that last word in the frame of an insult.

'You're saying I'm not needed? When your fat arse has been tunnelling under the earth and causing the fucking world to shatter? You're saying, I'm not needed?' Zoe snapped at her. It looked like Natalie was as sensitive as most women, when it came to her weight and she looked furious.

'You're nothing more than a walking rats nest! It's hard to find what Jack finds so desirable,' Natalie retaliates. Tooth gasped, Bunny looked over at Zoe, who's eyes had gone cold. Jack went to touch her shoulder but she walked forward almost only a couple of metres from Natalie.

'Listen, I'm sorry that you got reincarnated with such a fucked up face, but there's no need to take it out on me okay bush bitch?' Zoe said calmly, crossing her arms. Although her façade was calm, Jack could tell that she was merely a few words away from hitting her.

'Oh, Reaper, is my monthly gift becoming too much?' She said sickly sweet.

Zoe stepped forward only to be literally picked up by Jack and pulled away. She cursed and thrashed but she didn't want to hurt him so she let herself be moved to the side. Bunny stepped up and pointed his boomerang at her. Natalie smiled smugly. Zoe muttered and spat curses viciously while Jack tried to calm her down. 'You need to leave Natalie. You have no right to be here,' Bunny said his boomerang steady. Natalie's eyes focused on him.

'Give me the stone rabbit,' she said coldly. Zoe's head flicked up.

'That's why you're here? Well you can fuck off!' She shouted from over Jack's shoulder.

Bunny shrugged, 'you heard Sheila, it's not mine to give and she just told you to leave.'

'That stone is rightfully mine!' Natalie said, the pod behind her swelled, the seams of the petals groaning. 'It's the gem of earth. I am Mother Nature!'

'Like I give a fuck!' Zoe shouted. 'You're a trampy bitch! That's all there is to it!' She tried to climb over Jack to get to her, but he held her in place. She resorted to giving Natalie the finger instead. Mother Nature's eye twitched.

'If you won't give it to me, I'll just have to take it,' she snarls.

'You'll have to find it first,' Bunny laughed. Sandy cringed, even Zoe winced, remembering the last few hours. Natalie smiled weirdly, the pod behind her almost gasped, the petals began to peel back. It was beautiful Palo Alto orchid. It's bright yellow petals deepening into a red the closer they got to the centre. Where it burst into a bright purple. Pollen hung in clumps, it's light fragrance filling the cavern. Zoe noticed that the pollen glittered, between the purple and black. She felt her stomach drop. She didn't know if anyone else saw the similarity to a certain cursed sand. Natalie laughed, a breeze filling the room. The pollen scattered, all of them jumped, but it didn't see to be doing much harm, to them at least. Then Bunny watched a speck as it touched an egg. The bright colours dwindled and turned grey, it's little legs withered and it fell to the floor lifeless.

'No!' He cried out. But he was helpless, the spores were in the air. Not even the icy, cold breeze that Jack created to divert it helped. Zoe picked up the little egg, sadness in her eyes. Some of the eggs didn't wither. Some of them ran around, bright red before exploding. Bunny breathed in heavily, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He looked at Natalie who bounced and clapped her hands as chaos ensued. His jaw hardened, with a flick of his wrist he sent his weapon flying clipping Natalie across the nose. Blood burst from her now splintered nose. She screamed and vines shot out from the plants behind her grabbing Bunny. A free for all was let loose, Zoe's suspicions were confirmed as pods grew quickly and shadow creatures tore their way through the petals as they opened. She was working for her father. She looked at Jack who readied his staff and they threw their selves into the fray. Natalie was still sobbing and holding her face as Bunny was thrown around. Tooth and Sandy took it upon themselves to try and free him. North, was bare fist fighting with a couple of sand shades. Even when he smashed their heads together they simply regrouped. Zoe ignored all distractions and made her way straight to Natalie.

Zoe tackled her to the ground, getting a good punch in, blacking her eye, before one of her vines wrapped around Zoe's throat. The vine was thin and Zoe was angry, it didn't take long for her to snap it and pull it from her skin. It had sharp little barbs that had dug into her flesh. Dots danced in front of her eyes for a moment but it was long enough to allow Natalie to crawl into the safety of her pollinating flower. There was a high pitched ping and Natalie's head whipped around. There was a little egg now glowing with a pale green light.

'Grab the egg or we're rooted!' Bunny screamed hanging upside down from a vine. Zoe's head followed where he was pointing. A shade was running for the little thing. Zoe snapped open her wings and jumped, beating heavily on the down stroke to provide lift. She was thrown to the floor by another of Mother Nature's vines. She cried out as she crushed her arm. 'The egg! The egg! Grab the rooting egg!' Bunny yelled clawing at the vine around his foot.

'You don't fucking say?!' Zoe shouted back sarcastically, sitting on her haunches cupping her elbow. North roared running past her, a shade in each hand. Jack had managed to strike down the shade that was chasing it. But the egg had disappeared into a uncontaminated clutch, the light was barely noticeable. More pollen was making it's way to the batch though. It was only a matter of time.

'Sheila! Sarcasm isn't helping you catch the egg!' Bunny retorted. Tooth was pinned by a few shades. Sandy had created a pair of dream sand scissors and was trying to cut through the imprisonment. Zoe muttered a curse under her breath and back handed a shade that came too near. She wasn't going to summon her scythe, if Natalie was after stones, that would be another prime target. Jack came flying past her into the far wall as Natalie forced her way over to the glowing egg. Zoe was torn, did she go to Jack or to Natalie? Her decision was made for her, only a few seconds had passed but Natalie had reached her goal. All the shades vanished into the shadows. Her vines retreated, the only one remaining was the one holding Bunny. She was pulled back to her giant flower by a passing vine. She held the egg triumphantly. Zoe had to stop herself growling in anger.

'Oh, would you look at this,' Natalie cooed. 'I've got it, what a shame, Reaper. I guess you've lost.' She taunted.

'Not really, I'm not the one that looks like the arse of a dog,' Zoe shrugged. Inside she was fuming with anger. She would get her stone back, she would pry it from Natalie's cold dead fingers. Natalie's smile dropped.

'Another word from your mouth and I'll make you regret it,' Natalie scowled.

Zoe tried, she really did, but she was too full of adrenaline and her mouth spoke before she realised. 'Trust me, I'm regretting just looking at you.'

'As you wish,' Natalie said coldly. Bunny screamed as her vine snapped his foot. It flicked him into cavern stone. Hard. The breaking of his body was heard to echo across the area. Zoe screamed out, her voice mixing with Tooth's. Natalie's laughter was drowned out and faded as she returned down the tunnel that she came from. All of them ignored her departure running over to their friend. He was alive, barely.

'Bunny!' Zoe said skidding to her knees as she came close. 'I'm so sorry!' She blurted.

The rabbit laughed. 'I... think that she... was going... to... do that... no matter what... Sheila...' He gasped, forcing a smile. North ran his hands over Bunny, his lips set in a grim line. Sandy made flashing sand pictures, Jack watched his eyes flickering.

'Sandy asks if he's going to be alright?' Jack translated. Tooth held his paw, stroking his fur. North nodded, Sandy smiled at Jack in thanks. Zoe stood up, Bunny looked like he had broken his back and a few limbs and ribs. But he was going to live. That was enough. She sighed and turned on her foot. She should have told Jack about that dream. Especially when Baby Tooth went missing, but she didn't. She kept it to herself. Now a Guardian was hurt. What the hell was going to happen next? She bit her lip. Her eyes landed on the tunnel, it would allow her to follow. If she was fast enough, she might be able to catch her and surprise her. But she wouldn't risk anyone else. This was her stone, her problem. She would get the others off the Guardians later. Without making a sound she backed away and walked to where the giant orchid was beginning to wither. Jack looked around and caught her touching the cavern's scarred wall, he left Bunny in North's care and went over to his lover.

'Angel? Are you okay?' He asked, he was only mildly bruised from earlier. Zoe nodded.

'I'm going to follow her,' she said softly.

'I'll come with you,' he said twirling his staff.

'No, you won't.' Her voice was flat, it had a metallic echo. She had just used her power on him. He wouldn't be able to follow her, no matter what he tried. He frowned. But she wouldn't look at him. He saw her shoulders droop. 'This way, you're safe,' she said quietly.

'Angel-'

'I hope that Bunny will be okay,' she said before she walked into the darkness. Jack swore, looking over at Bunny. He swore again and thumped his staff onto the floor. Things were just getting worse.

…

The tunnel was a no go. After about thirty miles it reached the surface. I rubbed my eyes in tiredness. There was no sign of that whore anywhere. I hurt all over, my elbow especially. I'm on the edge of a beach. The North Atlantic Ocean in front of me. It's grown dark since my time underground. I'll coast over the ocean and see if I can pick up any sign of her over England, if not, then I'll have to go home. I'm running out of energy. This is such bullshit. I'm going to fucking kill her. Also her father, if he ever shows his face. I've fucking well had enough now. I breathe in deeply and take a running start off the sand, which trust me, isn't easy. I manage to catch a thermal which drifts me over the expanse easily. I scan the waves, looking for nothing in particular. When the pressure hits me.

_Daya._

I gasp, my hand clutching my chest. I didn't hear my name more like felt it. This isn't Pitch or his skank. This is someone much worse. I've been on this earth for over four thousand years and he's only ''spoken'' to me once. I rely on my wings to keep me air borne as I look into the sky.

_Hello child._

I blink, not understanding what's brought this on. I stare at the moon, the feeling of pressure stays, I feel like I've swallowed a ball of lead. It's sitting in my stomach, the slightest movement from my wings makes it roll. 'W-What do you want?' I ask eventually.

_I have to tell you something. Return to shore._

It's like my wings are no longer mine to control. They fly me back to shore, the whole time my heart pounding with that pang of nervousness that you get, if you fear you're about to be told off or something. My trainers touch the sand, creating little dips that would confuse the early beach walkers. I can feel the panic as I look back at that damned shining orb in the night. 'What do you want to tell me?' I say, clearing my throat before I spoke.

_I am giving you control._

'What do you mean control?' I ask.

_Control, child. _

_Three of the five will die._

My heart plummets. This is the very thing I fear. My scythe appears in front of me. I didn't summon it, this is all his doing. I take it in my hands automatically. It doesn't feel any different. Then it hits me, the true weight of a weapon this size. I almost drop it. The metal is suddenly very cold under my hands, which slip down the length. The blade cuts into the sand, I gasp as I can barely lift it up. I move my other hand further down the handle and manage to stand it up, the hilt now sitting in the sand. 'W-What do you mean control?' I ask, afraid.

_Events are happening, beyond my control. _

_Beyond the balance. _

'That doesn't make sense!' I shout.

_Three of the five will die, child. It is up to you_

_to decide whom. _

I grit my teeth. Is he seriously telling me what I think he's telling me? I shake my head dropping the scythe. It's not mine any more it feels alien. My wings feel heavy as well, I stagger back clutching my head. He carries on ''speaking,'' not giving me time to deny this.

_Until this is over, you have control. _

_You choose. _

'Choose what?!' I scream tears running down my cheeks. This is too much. I can't do this. 'I won't be your puppet! I'm no one's puppet!' I scream, digging my nails into my scalp.

_You are the balance. _

_You will decide child. _

_I cannot. _

_I have grown old, you are young._

'Th-That makes no fucking sense!' I sob. Shaking my head more. I sink to my knees pushing the scythe out the way. 'I won't do it. I can't. You can't make me.'

_No. _

_I cannot. _

_But it does not change anything. _

_You are the balance now, child._

'Why me?' I whisper.

_You are the first._

_You will be the last. _

_Balance._

* * *

**I'm mean. I know I'm mean. But there you go, isn't the best, but it's not the worst. The fourth chapter. Not that dark, but there are very, very, very dark times to come. Trust me on this. Worse than chapter 2. That I promise. Well, please review. Otherwise I don't know what's happening in your brain boxes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Continuing right where I left off. Lucky you! Head's up. This is a needed chapter, but it's a little boring. It is needed though, I can't really get to the dark stuff without it.**

**Sea biscuit: I love your new word. I will be using it later on in the story. Promise.**

**Tanairy Conelio: I am mean. I'm sorry. But, I love Zoe's feisty side as well, she's fun to write like that.**

**Panda-chan: I literally make things up as I go along. I write a chapter in one sitting and I don't go over it. That's why there may be a few spelling mistakes. Sorry! My chapter size fluctuates. LOL**

**Soaringpheonix86: I'll hand you the bazooka. He's being a bit of a bastard at the moment. Even more so as you read on. Here is a boring chapter for you, good luck finding something good about this one. Mwhahhhaaaaaa.**

**Dex Zabeth: That she is. And she will live up to the name as well, as the story goes on. It's all downhill from here. Lots of darkness coming.**

**Cheshire cat: Sorry about the confusion. She's now got the power to decide who lives and dies, and she's been told that three people from five will die. Hope that somehow helped.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Breaking.

'That's not fair,' I say feeling my tears hit my knees. 'That's not fair!' I scream. I stagger to my feet, only to fall back, my wings are so heavy, they're not moving. Memories flick through my mind, the remembrance of the agony causes me to bite into my lip. 'What, what's the matter?' I ask them, but they don't stir. Nothing. 'What?' I mumble running my hand down feathers. I look at the moon, that bastard. 'What did you do?!' My voice is hoarse, but I demand the answer.

_They are safer with me._

_They will return. _

_When the choice is made. _

_Three of the five._

'NO!' I screech, trying to stand but again falling back down. 'You can't do this! You can't! I can't decide who lives and dies! How dare you!' My anger is dying, leaving the deep despair. 'I don't want to do this. I don't want to, I don't.' I mumble slumping to the floor, my hands trail in the sand, leaving grooves. Clumps stick to my fingers were my tears have dropped. I sit there and just cry. Which is an understatement. I'm howling, begging. But the truth of the matter is, he says that I have a choice. But I don't. I somehow manage to stand, lifting my wings, they truly are my wings now... I look at the moon. 'You're wrong. If I have the power of the balance then no-one will die.' Just when I think that I've had the last word the pressure returns.

_Three of the five. _

_Daya. _

_Three of the five._

_Three will die._

_No amount of power will change that. _

I sigh, feeling fresh anger. He's truly fucked me over. My face is sticky where I've cried, but it doesn't stop me wiping my hand over my cheeks trying to clean up. My back is turned to him. I won't look at him, not forgiving him for this. This is a step too far. 'If I am the balance then I decide.' I say firmly.

_The three of five will die. _

_This is beyond even the balance._

I thought he had finished. That was it. What more could he want to say? But then, just when I thought, well, when I thought that there truly could not be a worse feeling that this; He spoke again. This time the ''voice'' sounded, almost regretful. I would like to believe that.

_Child, Daya..._

I stop walking, I've left the scythe on the beach, concentrating, it appears beside me. Just as heavy as before. I still have the pressured feeling. I sniff heavily holding the weapon in both hands. 'Yes?' I say after a moment or two.

_You..._

_You will carry the consequences of your choices._

_Choose well._

The weight in my stomach passes. I look back at the moon, the man that sits there will regret this day. Using my anger as strength I manage to hold the scythe in one hand as I lift it, the blade pointing straight at the glowing circle that hung in the sky. My scythe has never looked so deadly, the light glinting almost nova blue at the edge of the metal.

'If I have to choose to save or lose him,' I breathe in deeply, keeping my voice and arm steady, 'I will come for you.'

…

Zoe walked from the beach, her body didn't feel under her control. She felt odd. She carried the scythe instead of making it vanish. It reminded her of the anger she had. The fear she felt at this moment was heavier than any weapon. Three of five, her mind echoed. The only five she knew of were the Guardians. But he couldn't seriously mean those could he? He created the Guardians, would he really turn his back on them? They did good, protecting children, it was a necessary duty. Tears ran down her cheek, she did nothing to stop or wash them away. Compared to everything else, a few tears didn't matter. She was torn in two. Did she tell them? Or not? What was she supposed to do, walk in and be like; 'Hey guys, guess what? Three of you are going to die, well, you know that you're going to be fine Jack, but the rest of you had better start sucking up real quick!' She rubbed her eyes with her fingertips. She looked at the scythe blade, was she going to have to do the reaping like she used to? Before she developed the earthing technique she used to have to sever the lifeline with her scythe. There's a reason the blade glints blue, it absorbs the energy. Keeps the blade sharp enough to destroy the link, without hurting the soul's essence. But who wants to swing a weapon to separate a child from their body? There was a reason that she developed the other technique in the first place. She leant against a tree, her body was tired, her mind even more so. She pulled out her phone. As she expected there was a message, Jack wouldn't have flooded her device with worried texts and calls. He would have left one and then waited for her to reply. As she opened up the log, she saw that it was a voice mail. That made it even worse. She having an internal battle with herself for about a minute, she clicked listen. From the sounds of it, Jack was still in the warren. There was silence for a few seconds before he spoke.

'Angel,' she stopped the recording. His tone was calm, but she heard all the things he didn't say. Her heart clenched and fresh tears fell from her eyes. She breathed in deeply and tried again. Once more the sounds of the warren filled her ears before she heard him breathe in.

'Angel... Come home.'

That was it. She dropped her phone and slid down the trunk, the scythe falling to the floor as she let it go. She held her head in her hands, she hadn't stopped the recording, so it repeated. Again and again Jack asked her to come home. She cried to the point where there weren't any more tears. Her eyes just burnt as she sat there listening to his voice. She thought she knew the limits of her fear, watching Jack be mentally and physically tortured was supposed to be the worst thing. But now, she was burdened with the knowledge that he could die. Admittedly, all spirits carry the risk of being killed, but that's just life. Now, it was in her hands. What if she made a choice to save another and Jack suffered because of it. She could save him, sacrifice another and yet, he might still die. Three of the Guardians could die, and then she could still be too late and Jack could die as well. It wasn't written in stone that only three of them would die, just that the minimum would be three. Her mind bubble with the dreaded possibilities. She picked up her phone and stopped the message. The phone itself was a gift from Jack, who was fed up of waking up and seeing that she has been called on the duty and he had no idea where she was. The memory bought a smile to her face, he struggled finding a phone that could withstand the constant cold that he naturally emanated. He couldn't have a touch phone, his fingertips wouldn't register on the screen. Her phone was a bright purple colour, it had an ''app store'', not that she ever used it. But, she used the camera all the time. It was a new concept to her. Never before did she realise that she could almost capture the memory. She knew of pictures, obviously. Drawings she understood more, but a photo, she used to think they were pretty, just people showing a pretty image to another. She now understood the true meaning, people were showing memories and feelings to one another. All the pictures she took she printed off and kept in her drawer. She deleted them after that. There were hundreds of her and Jack, all the fun moments they had. Even when she broke her wing, about six years ago, there were photos for it. He had managed to snap a few of her screaming at North as he reset the bone. She wasn't happy with him about that, yet now, she was thankful. She was able to look back at them and laugh at the way she been captured trying to throttle the large Russian. Zoe sighed looking at the sky around her, the stars were out, there were no clouds in the sky. This time she switched to record, she balanced her arms on her knees as she pointed the camera up to the night. Stars filled the screen. After about a minute or two she turned the camera to herself, not caring that she looked, probably like she had been dragged through a bush.

'Um, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing.' She chuckled sadly, the little green light was staring right at her. She coughed and wiped her eyes again. 'I suppose I should just speak, see what comes out. No-one will see this, I'm more than likely to delete it as soon as it's finished. But have you ever wanted to remember how you felt at a particular moment and for the life of you, you just... you can't? Well, I have a feeling that I won't be able to. So this will be my reminder.' She paused biting her lip. 'Fuck it,' she muttered not looking at the camera. 'This will be my uh, last moment sane. Trust me, from here on out, things are going to be fucking crazy. Well, how do I explain this? It's been decided that I don't work hard enough, been through enough. Nope, now I have to decide who lives and dies. The kicker? Three people that I love will die. Full stop. Nothing I can do. Apart from choose who.' Her voice broke on the last sentence, she cleared her throat and forced herself to look at the camera. 'So, yeah, that's it. I don't know why I'm doing this. Just voicing everything out I suppose...' she dropped the phone from her knees and made herself giggle. 'Whoops,' she laughed as she picked it up and brushed the grass from the screen. She sighed and checked it was still recording. Yep, she had clocked up a few minutes. Her heart clenched. She began to record herself again.

'Um, I just want to say a few things before I wrap this up. I mean, I'll never say it your faces but, this way I'll think that you know. Somehow.' She breathed in deeply. 'Even though I'm totally deleting this.'

'Tooth? Um, I don't blame you for the stone thing. I want to find Baby Tooth more than the gem. Please don't beat yourself up about it. I want to say, well, you're like a sister to me. I know we had our problems in the beginning, but I was a right bitch. It wasn't all you. I was jealous of you and Jack. But, now? I'm so glad you're my friend. I don't know who I would bitch to.' She smiled at that thought.

'Bunny, you're an arsehole. That's pretty much the long and short of it. But I love ya, somehow. I will miss the sparring that we do. I hope that you don't irritate North too much. I will miss your egg hunts, although the last one, by the way. Total fail. Some Easter kangaroo you are,' she made herself giggle a little at that.

'Sandy. Wow, what do I say about you little man? Thank you I suppose is the big one. You may be silent but you do make the biggest impression. I was so scared that day that you uh, ''died,'' I had no idea what to expect. But, you're awesome. One of my best friends. I will miss you little dude,' she realised that all her thoughts about her friends were only taking a few seconds. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

'Wow, Russian man, I'm onto you already. Never thought I would say this, but you are fucking scary. I thought saint nick was supposed to be nice. Honestly, you scare the living shit out of me. But, for all your intimidating features, wouldn't change you for the world. Except the bear hugs. Think you cracked a rib last time. Seriously though? I know that you'll be there for me, thanks for that.' Her voice dwindled, her heart began to pound. She had said something about everyone apart from the person that meant the most to her. This was going to be hard. How did you go about explaining how she felt?

'Jack.' She began, a tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. She breathed in, her voice shaking. She in the end had to balance the phone on her knees it was shaking too much. 'I um, not going to lie, I'm finding your one the hardest. I mean what do I say?' Another tear fell, but this time she didn't wipe it away. 'I'm scared Jack. I'm fucking terrified that I'm going to lose you,' her voice wavered and she cleared her throat yet again, trying to hide her emotions. 'God this is hard,' she gave a half hearted giggle. 'I'm going to act strong around you Jack. I always do. I can't help it, I don't want you to worry. But I know that you'll be there reading all the little signs. I won't be able to fool you. The joke's on me. I never thought that I would have to keep secrets from you. It wouldn't be fair.' She breathed in, pausing her rant, 'I've been having dreams Jack, about Pitch and her. They feel real, like the prison is failing. I haven't told you because I don't want you to worry. But I think that's why all this stuff is happening. So because of this, I've been trusted with a duty. That is totally unfair by the way.'

'I might lose you Jack, I can't bear the thought but it's a reality I might have to face. So I'm going to well, try to explain how I feel. Try to. You know I'm not very articulate with my thoughts. First off. I hate you. I really do. At this moment in time, I hate you more than the man in the moon. You make me feel afraid to be alone. I need you so much, I feel that I wouldn't be able to live properly without you. For that, I hate you,' she smiled as she said it, but her heart was dropping. 'The first day that we met? I thought, who is this little arrogant prick? But then, somehow, you looked past all the bad stuff that was said about me. I don't know how you pulled that one off. Then you stalked me. Nice tactic by the way. Simple. Long story short. We went through hell, but every step of the way you stood by me. For some unknown reason...'

'Wow, I'm talking a load of shit, told you I wasn't very articulate, but I guess you knew that about me already huh.' Silence descended, she had just babbled about random things. She just couldn't find the words that she needed. 'I keep my walls up strong, but you know, you know how to just walk through them.' She looked away from the camera wiping the trails from her cheeks. 'It's because of you I'm strong,' her voice wobbled. She sniffed heavily. 'I-I love you,' she looked back at the camera. 'I love you, Jack Frost.' She smiled her hands shaking as she wiped her face again. She laughed to herself, 'right, that's it. I can't tell you in thousand words how I feel, so those five will have to do,' she stuttered.

'I love you, Jack Frost.'

She took the camera from her knees and pressed stop. The video lasted about ten minutes. Her finger hovered over the bin button. She hesitated for a moment before pressing it. She sighed and dropped the phone back in her pocket. She felt better having letting it all out. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She breathed in deeply. That was more emotional than she expected. But at least it was all out there. She wouldn't have those thoughts racing around her mind any more.

* * *

**Only a weeny chapter. Very boring I know. It is essential to the story so be kind with your reviews. Next chapter is going to be the darkest one I've written yet. Trust me on this. Mwhahahahaaaa. Anyways. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews have definitely dropped D: I feel like I've lost a few people. It's not a nice feeling.**

**Also, it was my 21st birthday, hence the late update, still recovering.**

**Seabiscuit:**** I defo want man in moon cheese. He is evil. Though I am more evil as this chapter will explain.**

**Panda-Chan8****: Always be worried. That way you're not surprised. I try to update often. Sorry about the lateness of this one. RL got in the way.**

**Dex Zabeth:**** I am evil -evil face here- I like you too. I hope this is good.**

**Cheshire cat:**** Sorry about that :3 But Man in the moon is a bastard. Also I'm glad that the recording went down well!**

**Soaring phoenix86****: I'm glad that you thought that last chapter was okay. This one is really going to test your reviewing skills. Good luck! Me? Awesome? I think you need your mind checked XD**

**Tanairy Cornelio:**** Poor Zoe indeed. A break cannot be caught!**

**Sorry people! I apologise in advance for the flipping back and forth from everyone's POV.**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Shadow.

Bunny was hurt, but he was going to be fine. That's what North said anyway. Tooth flew back to his workshop and opened a portal from the other side, allowing a couple of Yetis through to carry him back. Sandy sat next to me. I had watched from an outcrop, I would just get in the way. I looked at him, he gave me a reassuring look which I struggled to return. I'm worried about her, I sent that message about an hour ago. I tap my staff idly against my shoulder, I still can't follow her. Her power is still in affect, I'm really annoyed about that actually. She knows that I would have stayed, she just had to say. She didn't need to go all Reaper on me. There's something that she's not telling me, I know it. I've just got to stay calm and not try to force it out of her, she has a habit of clamping up if you try to press something that she doesn't want to talk about. I sigh and rub my eyes, Sandy pats me on the knee before floating off to the open portal. I don't really want to be surrounded by people, I pull up my hood. I can't follow her yet but I can at least fly to North's. That would take a few hours, her command is weakening, it wouldn't be long till I can try to at least find her. I know I asked her to come home, but I just meant to me. Come back to me. I shake my head at North who caught my eye, he nodded and walked through closing the portal behind him. I breathe out heavily and look at sky, 'Angel,' I murmur. Angel, come back to me.

…

She walks. She doesn't fly. She feels as if she has boundless restless energy. Which is the complete opposite to the truth. Her body was tired and it wanted nothing more than to just curl into a ball and stay there. The last thing Zoe wanted was to go back and face everyone. Especially Jack. She was being a coward and she couldn't bear the thought of seeing them all. The problem was; Jack would find her. He always did. She still hadn't taken the power of sight from him and their bond had grown deeper. He discovered that he could use this to locate her after a while. She still carried the scythe, a part of her didn't want to let it go. If she let it go, she would forget the weight that it now carried. She avoided looking at the moon, but she could feel him watch her. She would keep her promise. If she had to choose between saving or loosing Jack, she would make sure that the man in the moon, regretted his decision. This was his responsibility. Not hers. She stopped and looked at her feet. Where should she go now?

Her choice was made for her. She felt the familiar summoning, her eyes flickered silver for a moment while she registered the duty. But something was different, she didn't feel the need to do it. There was always that deep feeling inside that became almost painful if she ignored it. But this time, it wasn't coupled with that. She could ignore it, if she wanted. She was half tempted to. But then the thought popped into her mind, what if it was another Ella, or a soul that needed her help. It wouldn't be fair on them. Her life might not be going the way she wanted but she couldn't take it out on others. Her eyes dimmed, for the first time since the beach, Zoe looked at the moon. She frowned before turning her back on him, opening her wings stiffly. The man in the moon took their essence so that during her ''choices'' she would be alone. Just her. She shook the thoughts from her mind, they were safe. She would get them back. She leapt into the air, she hated standing starts but there wasn't any room to run in the trees. Quickly she reached open sky where she focused on her internal compass and adjusted her flight path, by the feel of it, she had a few hours flying. She wasn't concerned, she always arrived on time.

...

Jack felt the last of her command dwindle when he was about halfway to Norths. He thought quickly. He would try to find her, he could sense her somewhere to the west. The closer he got the more defined the area would become. He banked to the left and summoned a breeze to carry him to the direction her felt. She still hadn't replied to his message, he checked his phone every ten minutes or so. Something wasn't right. It didn't take her this long to reply, ever. Not even when she was doing her duty. He urged a little more speed into his flight. He needed to find her. It wasn't just a want any more. His phone rang and he almost dropped it trying to answer the thing in haste. He didn't even look at the name he just pressed the button.

'Angel?!' He said hoping.

'Friend, is she still gone?' It was North. 'I am guessing she was one you were hoping to talk to no?'

'Oh, North, sorry. But yeah, she's still not got back to me. I'm getting a little worried, what with all that's happened. I'm looking for her now.' He replied turning his back to the wind direction to get less background noise. He heard Tooth shouting at Bunny in the background. Clearly the rabbit didn't want to be in bed. Despite his injuries. Jack wore a small smile, the fight in his friends was a force not to be reckoned with.

'I do not want to worry you friend, but the globe... flickered,' North said quietly. Jack frowned.

'Flickered?' He repeated.

'All lights dimmed for moment, before lighting up again,' the Russian explained.

'Why?' Jack asked. The pause on the other end confirmed his thoughts.

'I do not know, Jack, it is worrying. I keep you updated. Find Zoe. Make sure she is safe,' he said kindly. Jack thanked him before hanging up. He sighed and bit his lip. That was a concern. The last time the globe did anything was the uprising from Pitch. He really needed to find her and just talk. There was something deeper happening here.

...

It became abundantly clear that this time, the duty was going to be a great burden. Zoe was flying over a town she recognised. For all the wrong reasons. He scythe felt heavier and heavier the closer she got to her destination. She could sense three other spirits near by. She spotted Cupid outside the town's cinema, but she didn't get close enough to find out who the other two were before she passed. She landed on a roof and looked to where her internal compass was pointing. The bile in her throat rose, she retched a little, having to clamp down on her stomach. Karma, Karma had some serious problems. She looked across her internal clock beginning to tick louder at her. She needed to move. She breathed in deeply and took a step forward. Her foot reached the edge of the roof and she felt her body teeter. She closed her eyes and fell.

…

Jack smiled to himself. He had caught sight of her dropping the edge of a building. He was close, he wouldn't interfere in her duty. She didn't need the distraction, he would just wait. But his eyes caught the sight of the house she was heading to. His pulse rose. Then again, some things had to be seen. She would never tell him otherwise. He jumped into the air and let the breeze carry him to the house. It was more decrepit and worn than the last time he saw it. His head began to pound painfully, the feeling in his stomach becoming more and more nauseous. Bitter memories flooded his mind. He circled the walls until he reached a window. He saw Zoe move inside. The smell emanating from the brickwork was enough to make Jack pale. He had to get inside but Zoe wasn't here to let him walk through walls, he would have to break in. He resorted to flying around the building, it was no good, he'd have to break a window or something. In desperation he tried the back door. It swung open easily. He raised a brow but stepped in gingerly. The floor was caked in filth. Needles and bottles were crushed under his trainers. His lips curled at the thought of what had been happening here in the last ten years. He heard a dingy beat of bass and a singer screaming down a mike, he quite liked the more metal side of music but this sounded like the guy had just had his vocal chords torn out. He grimaced and followed the noise upstairs. He hadn't run into Zoe yet so he had to hope that everything was fine.

…

I almost gag at the sight that I walk into. There's a young woman, emaciated, naked from the waist down. Her long greasy hair was piled into a rough pile at the top of her head, track marks covered her body. She must have been about nineteen. She's lying on a worn mattress, half covered in stains, a rough sheet pulled over her legs and covering her a little. Her breathing is shallow and weak. I know then, that I'm here for her. Fuck! Just when I think this job couldn't get any shittier. I sigh and rub my eyes, the scythe is a deep weight in my other hand. She coughs harshly rolling onto her side. I wince at the sores around her nose and her cracked lips. The light bulb is flickering and failing at my emotional outbursts. Great, now I'm affecting the fucking electronics. My mind is screaming something at me but I hear a toilet flush and the far door open. More light streams into this sickening room. A man's silhouette darkens the young woman.

'Lights goin' 'gain,' she said, her voice broken and a lot deeper then it should have been at her age. I only catch half the man's face before I know who he is. The beast. The same man that raped and murdered Alison. I feel my own breath catch in my throat. The long buried anger resurfaces. Only this time I don't clamp down on it. I let it stew and come to the boil.

'Get out the way,' he demands shoving her to one side and grabbing a brown paper bag. She frowns but makes no comment. I have to steady my breathing, I can feel my hands beginning to sweat.

'Oh Ethan, baby, you said that I could get a hit,' she whimpers as he prepares a dose. She pulls at her hair but he grunts and pushes her aside roughly. She scratches at her skin and bites her hand as she watches him tying a piece of cloth around his arm. I almost snarl as he shoots up, his face visibly relaxing. She snatches the needle from his limp hand and inspects what's left. There's a few millimetres inside, her breath quickens as she leans over and finds a vein in her foot desperate for the hit. I feel my anger turn to pity. This poor, poor girl. In the hands of this monster. I twirl my scythe, my mind is still screaming at me, there's something I can't place my finger on. In the dim light I can see a circular ragged scar on his throat. It looks like it healed badly, was sewn up a few times. Her body goes a little limp and the needle rolls onto the floor. I can feel the timer winding down, it's almost time. The beast, I refuse to call this bastard by his name; he drags a hand over her thigh. She moans in disgust and bats his fingers away. He grabs her more forcefully and she complains. He ignores her and flips her onto her back, tearing the ragged sheet from her grasp. I can feel the pressure of my duty bearing down on me, but this time, it's not a ''you must comply'' force. I feel like I could walk away at any moment. I've never felt this before. He pulls down his filthy boxers and enters her roughly. She grunts and tries to push him away. He holds down her arms and thrusts harder and harder. She tries digging her heels into his stomach trying to get him off. Her voice becomes more and more upset, she's crying but he doesn't care. Just presses his weight onto her as he violates her body. I feel my being shaking in rage, hearing her pathetic whines and attempts to remove him.

'Payment,' he grunts. She loses the will to fight him back and simply turns her head while he forces himself back and forth. I bite my lip angrily. I'll give him payment. The light flickers again and becomes so bright the bulb explodes. She squeals and he sighs, in the darkness shadows cast up the walls. He shoves her to the side getting up, his erection still half formed. I almost hurl in disgust but swallow it down.

'I-I don' like this Ethan,' she whimpers. 'I-I thin' I should go home,' she mumbles. He scoffs.

'Payment first,' he snarls.

The young woman gets up pulling the sheet around her. 'N-No Ethan, I wanna go home,' she replies. He frowns and garbs her by the throat pinning her against the wall. She yelps as her frail form is pushed against the hard brick. His face is a deep red, it looks like he's having a bad trip. She scrabbles at his hands. She claws at his eyes trying to get him to let her go. He moved his face closer to hers. The sheet falling from her waist. He pressed himself inside her.

'Payment first!' He snaps jerking his hips. I can hear my own growl deep in my throat. She screams a strangled cry but he ignores her. He dips his head nearer to hers pressing his forehead to her collar bone the closer he came to release. I urge the girl to fight back. Do something! I screamed mentally. Please, for yourself, just do something! It's almost as she heard my thoughts as she opens her mouth and bites down hard on his scar. She bites so hard that she splits his skin. He cries out in animal rage, my mind flashed back to the moment that Alison did the same thing. 'Bitch!' He roars. He drops her and automatically lashes out with his fist clipping her in the jaw. She sinks to the floor, blood dripping from her mouth. He bends down to pick her up but she has a moment of strength and flicks her leg upwards hitting him square between the legs. He howls and doubles up. She scrabbles into the far corner grabbing what looks like a skirt and a purse. He recovers and tries to follow her. But that's when I feel it. The moment.

I can choose.

I step in front, blocking her from sight. I can feel my power flow down my scythe, the look in his eyes means that he can indeed see me. I was here for her, but now? Now, I'm here for him. I feel the balance shift, in a moment I see his whole life and the future without him in it. I smile, the light reflecting from my blade.

…

Jack stood in the far doorway, staring in horror. The young woman runs past him, tears dripping down her cheeks. He was thankful that she was now on her way home but something was wrong. Zoe had stood there and watching the scene like she normally does, but this time she had her scythe with her. Something told him that she was there for the young woman. His own senses that she gave him made that clear. Yet, she interfered.

She interfered.

She never interferes. That's the point. She hadn't even noticed that he was there as well. That was just as surprising. He watches at Ethan takes a step back. He can see her, she's snapped open her wings and she's wielding her scythe menacingly. In the weak light, her feathers don't look white, more of a dark bloody red as the light reflects from the dark walls. She twirls her scythe, her face was pulled into an expression that he didn't recognise. The beast of a man scrambled back from her, his face almost purple, his breath coming heavy and fast.

'Y-You,' he stuttered. Zoe didn't say anything. He fell backwards tripping over a discarded bottle, he hit the ground with a sickening thud as he tries to brace himself; but ends up snapping his wrist as his weight crushes the fragile bone. He cried out clutching his arm as he tries to move away from this fearful apparition.

'You are a beast,' Zoe snarled advancing on him. 'How many girls have you destroyed for your own pleasure?!' She spat pointing her blade at him. He whimpered, his eyes pulled back to the whites in his fear. Zoe's own eyes began to glimmer, the silver light flickering.

'You d-d-on't know nuffin!' He screamed back at her.

Zoe almost laughed. 'So the creature has a tongue.' She stamped her scythe on the ground. 'I know everything,' she said in a low tone of voice. 'Remember Alison? The young red headed girl that gave you that very scar? I watched as you violated her young body, beat her. Heard her cries and her bones crumble and snap under your brutish actions.'

'She deserved it! They all did!' He cried at her, his eyes never removing from the blade that she carried. Zoe shook her head. She could feel the timer ticking down, any moment now. She opened her wings a little more, she felt the fear stir in his heart.

'You deserve a fate worse than death,' she promised. He grabbed his chest. The smell of urine and faeces spread to her nose. She wrinkled her lip. He had released his bowels in fear. She leant down and grabbed the beast by the throat lifting him up and pinning him against the wall. Her hands slipped in his blood, but she simply tightened her grip. Jack stood unable to comprehend what was happening. She was like a demon enraged. He was scared for her, this wasn't normal. Zoe scowled at the man as she felt his heart stop. His features screwed up in pain as it took affect. She dropped his dead weight and with a flick of her wrist his soul was torn from his body. Even his soul looked terrified of her. She grabbed his lifeline. 'You shall not pass over. You shall not rest eternal, this I promise you.' He gabbed and gibbered trying to get away from her but she held onto his lifeline, trapping him. Her eyes were a bright silver, she raised the hilt of her scythe and from the stone that lay set in the handle, ribbons burst forth and poured into the beast's soul. Who screamed and writhed in pain. Zoe's face took the expression of satisfaction. 'You feel that? The pain? The fear? That is all the terror and pain you've inflicted on all those girls over the years.' The ribbons began to harden and form chains around him. 'You will feel their suffering for the rest of your eternal life,' she said while the soul bucked and tried to get away. Jack felt the bile in his throat rise. He didn't need to see any more. There was something wrong going on here. He would have to talk to her. Silently he stepped back down the stairs and soon he was in the garden, gulping in deep breaths of fresh air. He looked up to the window where he could still hear the cries of agony from the man. Silver light poured from the glass, whatever she was doing it was coming to an end. There was a brighter flash and the silver light stopped, but still the man screamed. Jack watched as the wall rippled and Zoe left the building, her head bowed, her scythe hung limply from her hands and it looked like she was breathing in heavily. Still the cries and whimpers didn't stop.

'A-Angel?' Jack said. Her head snapped up and her eyes met with his. Numerous expressions crossed her face before settling into cold indifference. She landed on the ground and walked over to him. Jack noticed that her blade had becoming tinted. No longer gleaming metal, it was almost like it had an oily sheen.

'What are you doing here?' She asked. Jack gaped.

'I-I was looking for you!' He replied, it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'I told you not to follow,' she stated opening her wings. She knew that she was being cold but it was easier this way. 'I lost her over the ocean,' she added in case he asked.

'Angel, what's going on? What was that?' He asked taking her arm gently. Her skin felt different. Hard, he frowned. Something was seriously wrong.

'Duty,' she mumbled. 'That's all.'

'D-Duty?!' He repeated. 'I thought you weren't supposed to interfere! That's what you always told me-'

'Yet you didn't listen did you!' She replied turning to him. 'I always told you not to interfere but you never listened. Now I have to find Jamie's soul and tell him that he's going to be wandering the earth for near sixty years. I have Sophie's pain in my head. My mind!' She screamed at him. 'I had to interfere! That beast of a man is now shackled to this earth with no pause in the pain that's caused. It's the ending he deserved.' She breathed in heavily. Then she realised what she said. Jack's face had paled. She had blurted out the thing about Jamie without even thinking. 'J-Jack,' she said calmer reaching out to him. He dropped her arm and backed away clutching his hoodie.

'Angel,' he said looking at her, 'what, what are you doing?' He asked, the fear evident in his voice. She halted in her movements. He doesn't understand. A voice cried out in the back of her mind; That's because you won't tell him. How can he understand if he doesn't know what's going on. She silenced the voice and looked back at him. She wished she could tell him everything. But she couldn't.

'I'm sorry,' she said bowing her head. Jack closed the distance between them and tried to pull the scythe from her hand. She held on tightly. She couldn't let it go. She might not be able to pick it up again.

'Angel drop the scythe,' he said calmly. She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. 'Angel, please,' Jack asked. Her knuckles whitened as she tightened her grip even more. Jack stopped trying to pull it from her. He dropped his staff and pressed his forehead against hers, his hands cupping her cheeks. 'Where are you Zoe? What's going on?' He whispered looking into her eyes.

'I'm sorry Jack,' she whispered looking at him. He felt a draining sensation course through his body. She was taking the power that she had given him all those years ago. He sagged, feeling a chill ripple over his skin. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. She turned her head breaking the spell and removing herself from his grasp. She didn't look back at him, as she opened her wings and took off. He was left standing in the garden, the beasts screams still echoing in his ears. He clutched at his chest, feeling a deep pain in his heart.

* * *

**Please review people. Also what did you think of Jack's POV at the beginning there? Little different huh. XD Okay people you know the drill. 500 words added to the next chapter per review. So go, go, go, go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello everyone. How are we all? I suddenly got this random idea and began to write, hounded by the muse. What a bitch. Might have to get her tied to a chair and leave me alone so that I can to sleep. **

**Sea biscuit: Yeah I had that plan since the beginning. Really wanted to kick his arse. Next time I will let you know when the arse kicking is, so you can join. Promise.**

**Tanairy Cornelio: I'm glad that Jack's POV went down well. Might have chapter later on with just his POV. It's a thought that's been buzzing around my mind for a while. **

**Soaring Pheonix86: There are some pain in the arse spirits out there. That's true. I shall let the intrigue destroy you slowly, the wonderment is sweet to me. Mwhahahaaa. My muse feeds off it. Your brain does need to be checked, I'm an alright writer. I'm getting a little better each chapter I think. **

**Cheshire cat: I hope this update was quick enough :D**

**Dex Zabeth: Man in the moon is a prat. End of. **

**Chocy Kitty: Welcome back. It's been a while. Glad you like the gore galore. Trust me in later chapters, it's gonna get worse. Review at any time. It will always make me laugh. Chameleon.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Unexpected drop in.

Yeah. I can't describe how much I hate myself right now. I shouldn't have done it. Any of it. I should have just done my duty. The normal duty. But no, I interfered. Because of this interference everything blew up in my face. I may not have to worry about the balance, but the man in the moon was right. I will be responsible for all the consequences. Most of all, I shouldn't have done that to Jack. I'm such a fucking coward. At the moment, I'm flying. I don't know where and I honestly don't care. I'm just trying to protect him, but everything that I do just goes wrong! I stopped him from following me to get to Mother Nature, instead he finds me while I go all demon on someone. I take away the sight I gave him so that he can't find me and get into danger. But what's next? I trap him like I did Pitch so that he can't get hurt? Ever? In doing all of this, I see the pain in his face. His voice. I'm almost tearing him apart. Not Pitch, not his demon whore, or child spawn. Me. My eyes cloud up with tears and I have to land. I see a tall building and aim for the roof. Roughly stumbling as I come in too fast. I skid and fall to my knees. I'm bawling my eyes out. This is all going wrong. Then I realise that I'm still holding my scythe. Still. I can see that the hand that's holding it is shaking. I drop it as if it's grown red hot in my palm. I kick it away. I back up to the stairwell and wipe my eyes just staring at the damn thing. It does nothing but sit there, but I feel as if it's screaming at me to pick it up. It doesn't look the same. Subtle changes have happened. The blade is longer, it's got a sheen to the metal. The handle looks more worn and ragged. I shake my head, I'm just imagining these things. I'm just over stressed. I'm going fucking insane. A street light flicks on beside the building making me jump. I blink heavily and wipe my eyes. I'm such a mess. I thought things were going to be easier from now on, here I am ten years later wondering what the fuck has gone wrong. Oh god Jack, I'm so sorry... I love you, I really, really do, but I... I can't do this. I can't risk losing you...

I pull myself together, eventually. I wipe away the last of my tears and sniff, breathing in heavily. The wind has picked up and I feel the cold breeze whip my hair around. It brings a small smile to my face. It brings a memory where I was at home. With Jack. I was sitting outside, it was sunny...

_I look at the spring, the steam is rising creating swirling clouds. I'm a little lonely, it's around Christmas and Jack has been gone for days. I know that sometimes I vanish, and I can be summoned a few times in a row. Rare though it is, but Jack is always absent around this time. I'm not one for celebrating the holiday, but it's a little unfair that I don't get to see him and everyone else does. I sigh and brush my hair from my eyes. It's nice being outside, although it's a little warm. I take out my sketch pad and begin to draw. I lean on the wood, oh yeah. I'm up a tree. Laying on a particularly thick branch. My wings are draped either side of me teasing the butterflies that fly underneath in the flowers. A feather would flick out and gently brush a butterfly into a different direction. It makes me smile and keeps them amused. I begin to draw a memory that I promised myself that I wouldn't forget. Jack forms under my pencil, he was laughing at me, I remember his face perfectly. My hair had gotten tangled in my bracelet that I had worn for the first time in about two hundred years. I had forgotten why I stopped wearing it. The reason being that I managed to tie myself to the bloody thing every time I wore it. Jack had to spend a good ten minutes untangling me from the blasted item before I slipped it off and threw it into the spring. I smile at myself as I draw his hoodie. A breeze ripples around me causing the paper to flutter. I swore and flattened it with my hand continuing to draw. A few minutes later it happened again, my hair whipping into my face and the paper escaping from my grip. 'Shit!' I exclaim, dropping from the branch. I chase the paper managing to capture in a couple of my fingers. I breath out in relief. Again the air flows around pushing me. What the hell is going on with the weather? I spin around to climb back into the tree and lo' and behold. Jack. Sitting on my branch, his staff held in his hand. I feel my face break into a smile. He grins cheekily back waving his staff and causing a breeze to brush past me. It was him all along, the git. I laugh as my hair covers my face. By the time I've managed to brush most of my hair from my eyes Jack has moved. He's barely a few centimetres away from me. I smile and giggle, he smiles back, snatching the paper from my hand lightning fast. I complain but he holds it out my reach as he looks. _

_'Not bad,' he says with a cheeky grin. I stick my tongue out at him. He grabs me around the waist in reply pulling me close. 'I missed you,' he says with a smile. _

_'I've missed you too,' I admit with a blush. He chuckles as the wind blows my hair into my eyes again._

_'Seems that you make me do things without realising,' he laughs as he places his staff next to the trunk of the tree. The breeze dies down, leaving me to ppfff my hair from my face. He gently brushes my locks from my eyes and kisses me. I lean into him, it's been too long. The kiss is simple and sweet. 'I love you, my Angel,' he says against my lips. _

_'I love you, Jack Frost,' I reply._

I jerk at the thought. Dragged into the past. I touch my face, I've been crying. God damn it! I feel my anger. This is not what I needed! Damn memories. I wipe my face on my top feeling stupid. I catch some of my hair in my grip as I half wash my face. 'What the?' I say to myself looking at a few strands. They're white. Pure white. I get up and walk over to where the street light is illuminating the roof. It's not my imagination, not a trick of the light. They are white. 'What the fuck?' I blurt. What else about me has changed?! I look at my arms and pull up my top, nope my skin is still the same. I grab a wing and look. There. A feather, is slightly grey. Which may not sound like a lot, seeing as I have white wings, but my wings aren't like what horse people do. See a white horse and call it grey. My wings are truly white, the complete absence of colour. But yet, here, there's a damn grey feather. I pull it out wincing at the pain. I twirl it in my fingers. Why the fuck is my hair going white and my wings going grey?! I look at where I had plucked the feather and another has darkened. 'Oh come on!' I sigh. I drop the feather from the roof and flump onto my arse. I'll never understand what the fuck happens to me.

…

She didn't even look back. That hurts the most I think. What the hell is going on? One moment we're fine, life couldn't be better. We, couldn't be better. Then, when something bad happens, she just, well, she does this! Blocks me out completely. Pushes me to one side and does the whole independent woman thing. I know that she's been alone longer than we've been together. But, that time should count for something right? I'm still clutching my chest, she's taken the power she gave me. I won't be able to find her now, not easily anyway. I've always been stubborn, she's said that many times over the years. If she thinks that I'm just going to let her continue on whatever spiral she's flying in, she clearly forgotten who I am. I feel a pressure in my stomach, something that I haven't felt in about three hundred years. I look at the moon, expecting him to ''speak'' or something. But he doesn't. I stare at him, my head tilted. But nothing. I pull up my hood as the pressure disappears. I wonder what he was going to say?

…

Right, enough sulking. I've got things to do. I've got to track down Jamie, check on Sophie, check the prison, find and kick Natalie's arse and get my fucking stone back. I sigh and rub my eyes. First thing's first. Jamie. I've left it too long already. Poor kid. That's my selfishness kicking in there. I breathe in deeply, come on Zoe, you've done all the emotional shit. That's what that whole recording was for, I mentally berate myself as I go to pick up the scythe. 'Fucking hell!' A voice cries out. A figure lands on the roof spraying gravel everywhere. I raise my arms blocking the spray. Well, I say land. I mean crash. She crashes onto the roof. I wait for a moment, who the hell is this? She gets up wobbling, dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans with chains down one side. A thick pair of combat boots, black leather jacket and a white t-shirt. I frown, is she one of Pitch's lackeys? She has large bat like wings, a tail? Yep, that's definitely a tail. Long, black and with that arrowhead end. I raise a brow. She even has a pair of cat ears in her hair. Are they fake? Nope, one's just twitched. Well this is new. She was wearing a cowboy hat that came off as she ''landed,'' she picked it up, flicking off the gravel and rams it on her head.

'A-Are you alright?' I ask. I don't have time for this but there's nothing wrong with being polite. She brushes herself off and shakes out her wings.

'Damn, fucking creature,' she swears brushing back her long hair. She focuses on me. Her eyes scan over my wings, scythe. 'You must be Death,' she states. I notice that she has a couple of lip piercings, one either side of her bottom lip, little rings.

'Uh, yeah,' I reply.

'Nice to meet you, here's me with an easy job, but yours?' She sighs. 'Man in the moon is awful to some spirits.' I can only gape. She speaks as if she understands the burden of death. She turns to the moon and gives him the finger.

'Are you okay?' I repeat in a stupor. Amazed at what I've just seen.

'Huh? Uh, yeah fine,' she replies.

'What the hell happened?' I ask, my curiosity peaked.

'Fucking bird is what happened. That'll teach me for flying so low in a urban area. Damn thing flew out a roof and clipped me in the face,' she scowled. 'Doesn't matter, I set the blasted thing on fire.' I raise both brows in horror. 'I'm joking, jeez lighten up,' she laughs.

'You can set things on fire?' I ask. She smiles and holds her hand out, a flame appears and covers her palm. She closes her hand and extinguishes the fire. I give her a look of me being impressed. I'm kinda intrigued to who this woman, well, she looks to me the same age as me. Who she is. She seemed to know who I am, but she didn't hold any scrutiny toward me. It's refreshing and most of all, distracting. I'm procrastinating. Bite me. 'Who are you?'

'My name? Ashley,' she replies with a grin.

'What are you?' I blurt out. 'The whole fire thing is a little strange, sorry! No offence.' I add quickly. She opens her mouth to reply, but something moves out the corner of my eye. I spin around to see a large grey wolf run across the opposite rooftop and land onto ours. It's paws kick up the gravel. It shakes a paw to dislodge a speck of gravel and looks at me. Looks back to Ashley, then back to me. I swear it rolled it's eyes. It looks at Ashley who shrugs her shoulders. The wolf sighs and begins to change, it's hard to describe. Imagine taking the picture of a wolf and swirling it, making it longer and taller. In a couple of seconds another young woman stood in front of me. I take a step back. This has gotten strange. All thoughts of Pitch, Jack and the man in the moon have vanished.

'There you are!' She says. 'You just disappeared!' She scolded ignoring me. I take a moment to look her over. She's pretty normal, apart from the long grey wolf tail and ears. She has light grey, brownish hair which is tied up in a pony tail. Dressed in a simple pair of dark jeans, tank top and trainers. Her ears, wolf ears, are covered in piercings, I counted seven in one ear! I can't help but almost stare at the two women.

'It's not my fault! I had a mid air collision,' Ashley replies. The other one sighs and rubs her eyes. 'Besides, look who I met,' she says twisting her friend? Around to see me.

'Hi?' I say holding my scythe casually.

'Hi!' She replies a lot more perky. 'She didn't land on you did she?'

'Hey!' Ashley protested. She turned back to Ashley and they began to bicker.

'Whoa!' I say holding up my spare hand. 'Can we just get a few things straight please. 'I'm Zoe,' I say pointing at myself, 'you're Ashley, and you are?'

'Oh! I'm Rosie,' she grins. Her canines are huge! They hang over her bottom lip when her mouth is closed. I nod. Right, Ashley and Rosie. Got it.

'Who are you?' I ask again for like the fourth time.

'We're the sisters of Samhain,' Rosie replies with a grin. Ashley rolls her eyes.

'Spirits of Hallows eve, for those who don't know what Samhain is,' Ashley translates. I nod. Oh right, Samhain... I think I know what that is.

'You're a wolf and you're a demon?' I say lightly trying not to offend. I really don't want to be set one fire.

'Yeah, we don't get it either, but look at it this way, the Tooth fairy is covered in feathers. Who thought of that?' Ashley laughs. I tilt my head. She has a point. I give her that. Is it already that close to Halloween already?

'Where are you going?' I ask.

'Mexico,' Rosie replies. 'It's a little early but something is happening. There's disturbance on the other side.' She says quietly sharing a look with Ashley.

'What do you mean?' I ask a pit forming in my stomach. Ashley looks at Rosie who nods. They speak quickly in a dead language that I know, I can't quite hear them though. I just catch the odd word. It sounds like they're discussing how much to tell me. Rosie points out that I'm the Grim Reaper and Ashley buckles.

'Uh, sorry about that,' Rosie says with a small smile. 'Well, what we can gather is-'

'- that souls aren't passing as they should. On Hallows eve, souls return from the other side to visit families and friends, but something is happening- ' Ashley cuts in.

'- so it's not going as smoothly as would normally,' Rosie finished. I nod, ah. This is the repercussion of Jack's interference. I knew something like this would happen. There's nothing I can do about it. It'll have to smooth itself out. I'll keep an eye out though. Rosie looks at me and clicks her fingers. 'Jack Frost!' She blurts. I feel my heart stop.

'W-What about him?' I ask, subconsciously raising my scythe.

Ashley grins. 'You're together aren't you?' She says looking at Rosie who smiles and links arms.

'Yeah, I thought I had heard something about you two,' Rosie smiles her canines glinting in the lamplight. Ashley whispers something and Rosie goes bright red and slaps her on the arm gently. Rosie whispers something back and it was Ashley's turn to turn pink and growl. I can't help but smile at their antics. I don't know what to say her question. I mean we are together, but, at the moment times are hard. Well, I'm being a bit of a bitch. Truth be told.

'Oh, I know that look,' Ashley said with a raised brow at Rosie. Who nodded in reply. 'Don't worry about answering that one. We know that you're together. That's enough for us.' She smiles. I give her a grateful grin in reply.

'At least he's taken, if your husband found out about your lil' crush...' Rosie teases at Ashley. I smile. Quite a few people have a little crush on Jack. Makes me wonder what he sees in me. Wait, did she say husband?

'That crush came and went about twenty years ago,' Ashley replied with a wink at me. I can't help but grin more. I like these two. 'Besides, what would your husband say?' Ashley retaliates, she pokes Rosie in the hip with her tail, who yelps like a dog in reply. 'I know mine would just pout and go sulky.'

'Oh I don't even want to think about it,' Rosie laughed, brushing her sister's tail aside. 'Probably go all broody and not talk to me, or the complete opposite and go on a rage,' she said casually. I'm totally shocked. These two have husbands? What the hell? They look about twenty, although in this business that can mean nothing.

'You're married?' I blurt.

Rosie and Ashley laughed. Then laughed harder. 'Why is that so strange?' Ashley giggled. Rosie wiped her eyes with the side of her hand. Ashley chuckled and waited for an answer. 'What? You and Jack never even talk about it?'

'W-What?! N-No!' I reply in shock. 'Why would we? One of us might die.' I say realising how stupid that sounded, but it always was a concern for me.

'Humans get married and die all the time,' Rosie laughed. 'Otherwise no-one would ever do it.' Ashley giggled and nodded.

'H-How did you get hitched?' I ask curiously. Trying to steer the conversation about me and Jack far, far away.

'Oh that's complicated, not a short story,' Rosie replies. 'If we see you again then we'll tell you. It'll make you laugh. But we had better get going otherwise we're not going to get to Mexico on time.' She said with a grin. Ashley titled her head and sighed.

'Yeah, she's right. Sorry, see you around Zoe,' She said opening her wings.

'Wait, before you go, why haven't I seen you before?' I ask.

'Oh, well, we don't really like contact with people. Unless it's our holiday,' Ashley explained. 'We generally keep ourselves to ourselves unless we need something. So we rarely see anyone. In fact apart from seeing Jack about four years ago, it's been about sixty years since we last seen another spirit.' I raise a brow. Fair enough. It's a little strange, but I guess that they have each other. I've got to say that I didn't expect this to happen at all.

'Well, it was nice to meet you,' I say a little sadly.

Rosie looks at Ash, 'yeah,' she says. 'It was nice to meet you too,' she says, her tone just as sad as mine. Ashley nods. Rosie gives me a little wave, before doing her shifting thing and becoming a wolf again. Ashley nods and runs to the edge of the roof taking off. Rosie backs up a little before jumping over to the next roof and so on. I barely feel the weight of my scythe. Well, that was a experience. They didn't seem bothered about me, or what I am. Maybe being in the dark has been a good thing for them. I sigh. Well, back to real life I guess.

…

North sat in his study looking at his tools. It had been a long night. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, tiredness had crept in slowly. Things were happening that he didn't understand. He picked up a ice pick and examined it. Anything to distract him from the negative thoughts that swirled around his mind. He liked Zoe, he did, she was like a daughter to him. But like a father he worried. Zoe was hiding something. Something bad. He frowned placing the tool back on the table. There was peace for about fifteen minutes before he heard the tinkle of glass. Which wasn't uncommon with the elves around. But something made the back of his neck prickle. Something wasn't right. It was too quiet. He picked up a sword that rested by the table, he found the other by the door. He slipped one into his belt and opened the door.

He saw darkness.

* * *

**Um. Yeah. There we go. Random drabble. I know it's a little different from normal but different can be good, right? Well, be kind with your flaming reviews, I'm going to go hide until the mob dies down. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies with the late reply and chapter. Work is very busy. Please don't hate me. **

**Seabiscuit: I'm glad you like them, you'll love this.**

**Tanairy Cornelio: That memory was hard to write and I'm happy you like them!**

**ChocyKitty: More GORE! Not so much in this chapter but I'm trying to hold off. There will be more. And I will try to make sure that I get leeches in somewhere. Mwhahaaha.**

**Cheshirecat: She definitely has the cynicism to be, Jack I think won't react well. **

**SoaringPheonix86: -puts my own brain in blender- I'm going insane. I have no idea what I have to do you woman, to make you realise that you are wearing rose coloured glasses when you read my writing. LOL. MIM is a bit of a bastard. We'll be hearing more form him later. As for Zoe, you'll just have to wait and see. As for Rosie and Ashley, I'm happy that people are taking them well, I'm writing more about them.**

**DevineGuardianAngel: Indeed you have. I've missed you! Thought I was going to have to send Zoe to get you. I agree and MN will have her time. Don't worry. It'll be better than the Nathara fight. Promise you that.**

**Dex Zabeth: Thanks, it took a lot of thinking to decide on what and who.**

**Robotic Unicorn Ninja Cookie: (love the name) Thank you I shall try. I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying the fan fic.**

**Panda-Chan8: I shall endeavour to try and be awesome, although I can't promise anything.**

**I know this chapter is a little shit. Bear with me, it's been a while since I wrote anything.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Ball and chains.

North looked around. It was pitch black, he scowled and waved the sword through the mist. It clung to the metal but otherwise made no harm. There was no noise, he could neither see his home nor see it. He stumbled forward through the dark, calling for his friends, the elves, yetis, anyone. But there was no answer. He became more and more panicked each moment. What was he to do? This wasn't natural which meant that the others who were in his home, were in trouble. He swore and thought hard, there had to be a way out of this. Natural or no. He sat down a blade in each hand and waited. After what could have been an hour, or maybe a day. The dark mist rippled and a shape came forward. It was followed by a laugh, a very recognizable laugh. North did nothing, he simply sat and stared at the figure.

'Oh fat man, it's been too long,' Pitch drawled with a chuckle. 'Ten years too long,' his voice took a sinister tone. North merely raised a brow at the amateur dramatics. Pitch walked around him, his body trailing the blackness, he was dressed in his usual attire but his hair had grown longer. To his shoulders but just as slicked back. North clutched the hilts on his sword it almost hurt. Finally he broke the silence.

'What do you want?' North rumbled, he stood up and faced Pitch as he walked around in a large circle. 'How do you do this?' He waved a hand at the scenery around them. Pitch laughed and held his ribs.

'Oh, stupid as always. You see your little ''Zoe'' did a very stupid thing. A very, foolish, stupid thing. She thought that she could trap me. Just like you thought you could.' Pitch said opening his hands as he spoke. He held up a finger. 'But, this time, oh hoh! This time she made the most awful mistake!' He clapped in glee. A nightmare erupted from the mist. A woman sat astride it's back. Pitch held out his hand to help the woman dismount. North frowned as her feet touched the ground, she wore a floor length black dress that seemed to meld into the air around her. Her short cropped blonde hair and bright, heavy make up didn't match at all. Jack had mentioned this other person. Apparently she caused a lot of trouble. Pitch was in league with her, only to his own means. North had no doubt that Pitch still felt the same about her, regardless of his current actions. North held up a sword.

'Where are we?'

'In your mind,' the woman said happily. 'Your tiny, little mind.'

'Now, now, Nathara. Be polite,' Pitch says in a sickly sweet voice. She smiles and backs off. North is already reeling from her statement. 'Oh, yes. We're in your mind. We're not free yet, but we're getting there. We just need a few more stones, then freedom will be ours. How many do we have at the moment?' He asked over his shoulder. Nathara held out her hands, a little fairy and an egg, sat in her palms. Baby Tooth was pale and her feathers tattered, she clutched a small oval in her arms. The egg looked cracked and it's paint was dull. North drew in his breath. That's what they needed Zoe's stones for.

'You need stones? How many?' North demands. But Pitch and Nathara just laugh at him.

'You actually think that we're going to tell you?' Pitch laughs more. 'Oh North, your cognitive abilities have really diminished over the years haven't they?' He chuckled. 'The more ironic thing you should be asking is; How did I suddenly become so powerful?' He smiled. Nathara draped an arm over his shoulder and leaned on him. Pitch ignored her, tilted forward slightly, eager to hear North's answer.

'All prisons weaken,' North replied stiffly. His knuckles had turned white as he gripped his swords tighter and tighter. A taunting lump under one of his right knuckles made him want to throw one of the blades far away from him. 'That does not matter,' North shook his head, 'we defeat you, Zoe defeat you, now we all together, we can do it again. Build better prison then the one you in now, even if it is breaking.'

'That's true,' Pitch nodded. 'Very true. Except this one was built by the spirit of death herself. When she had full power,' he shrugs. 'You would think that something like that would be impenetrable. Indeed it was. Until, well, she began to fear,' Pitch grinned. Nathara giggled. 'A few years ago, your little ''Zoe,'' began to worry; and worry, and worry. Her fear, nibbling away, giving me power. You see the only way to defeat death, is with death itself.' He laughed. 'But that's all I'm telling you. Just enough to wet your appetite.' North paled a little more. If that was possible. Defeat death, with death? Zoe was in serious trouble.

'Why you kill her, I thought you love her,' North says rallying some bravado behind him, acting as if everything that Pitch said was of no consequence. Inside he was beginning to feel a deep dread. Pitch wasn't fooled by his act. He steeples his fingers and smiled wider. Nathara scowled and her grip tightened around Pitch's shoulders. Pitch seemed to notice her presence and he snapped his fingers. She stilled and he stepped away from her. He rolled his shoulders and sighed.

'Playing this little charade is tiring so,' he mutters looking back at Nathara. 'So many years,' he adds.

'So this is a lie!' North said triumphantly. 'What you do to her?' He asked pointing to Nathara who was still frozen.

'I let her believe what she wants,' Pitch shrugged. 'I control this dream. Not her, not you, you are both bound by my rules,' he states. North frowns more. The deep feeling of dread grew. 'Don't even try to tell her North, it won't work, I've warned her about you all. That you might try to break us apart,' his voice became a mocking taunt. 'I hate the woman, but needs must.' North started to speak but Pitch cut him off. 'As for Daya. Hate goes side by side with love don't you think?' He laughed. 'As if I would tell you how I feel, the rest of the Guardians might be quite happy to spill all, but you won't get me sitting on the couch and having you analyse everything.' Pitch pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. 'Oh I am sorry, it looks like our time is up,' he said with a shrug. Nathara and the mare vanished in a drift of smoke.

'What is this for? Why you do this?' North asked referring to the whole dream.

'We are searching. Remember this. All that you are about to see, is Zoe's fault. Your precious Zoe,' Pitch laughed.

'What you doing?! How is Zoe's fault?' North demanded. Pitch began to fade from view taking the darkness with him, but he said one sentence before he vanished completely and it echoed in the air around them.

'She trusted _you_ with the stone.'

North was released from his temporary dream, found himself slumped on the floor where he had opened the door. He shook his head and checked that he still had his swords, which to his relief he did. A metallic smell hit his nose, it was bitter and made his stomach sink. He didn't want to look up, eventually, when he had gathered his courage he stood to his feet. He heard a sudden wall of sound, as if it had been blocked from him those few minutes where he was on the floor. He could hear cries. As his eyes drew level with the rest of the room, he fell back to his knees. A keening noise broke from his lips, he tilted his head back and roared.

…

Rosie looked at Ashley as she ran over a rooftop. Something was happening and it didn't feel good. The Reaper looked tired and worried. Rosie knew that Zoe's duty was probably a tough one, but so was the Russian's, Sandman's and the other guardians, but they looked fine, the belief kept them going. Zoe would be the most powerful out of all of them due to belief, but Rosie couldn't help but think that she looked incredibly worn. She howled catching Ashley's attention. She nodded and circled down to the roof that Rosie paused on. She shifted as she waited for her sister to land. Ashley descended with a lot more grace than last time, she tilted her head and held onto her hat as she touched the ground.

'What's the matter?' She asked Rosie.

'What did you think of Zoe?' She replied while bending down to re-tie her shoelace. Ashley thought for a moment.

'She's cool,' she said with a grin. 'I like her weapon.'

Rosie rolled her eyes, 'of course you do. But what I meant was, didn't she seem, I don't know. Off?' She sat on the roof top. Ashley brushed off her jeans and joined her.

'I kinda know what you mean, I wonder what's going on,' Ashley said with a half grin. 'Should we ask Seth and Lucas? They've always got an ear to the ground. Besides, we haven't actually seen them in about a year. Should probably make an effort.' Rosie gave her a look to which Ashley laughed. 'Oh come on, you can't stay mad at him forever.'

'I bloody well can,' Rosie said indignantly. But she nodded, 'yeah fine, I know you want to see Seth,' she sighed. Ashley grinned and winked at her. Before either of them could act on their decision Ashley spotted someone.

'Is that Jack?' She asked her sister who looked in the direction she was pointing. Rosie narrowed her eyes and nodded, Ashley put her fingers in her mouth and let out an ear splitting whistle. Rosie winced and thumped her on the arm lightly.

'A little warning next time please,' she complained rubbing her ears. Ashley laughed and made an apologetic face while Jack banked in the air. A few minutes later he landed smoothly in front of them. Rosie grinned and gave him a little wave. 'Yo snowflake, what's been happening?' Ashley said with a cheeky wink. Jack summoned a half smile as he walked towards them. He enjoyed their company.

'Hello ladies, long time no see. How are the old ball and chains?' He asked leaning on his staff.

'Being ignored,' Rosie replied primly, which made Jack laugh.

'You look stressed snowflake? What's up?' Ashley said tilting her head. Jack sighed, he looked over the rooftops.

'It's just stuff,' he said quietly.

Ashley looked at Rosie, who nodded. Ashley whipped out her phone and quickly sent a text. 'You mind hanging around for ten minutes or so?' She asked him, Jack looked like he was going to say something but decided against it and just blinked slowly in reply. Time passed where Rosie and Jack caught up and Ashley texted whoever it was she sent the first one to. There was a small rumble and the roof shook, 'here they come, making a entrance as usual,' Ashley said with a small sigh. Rosie rolled her eyes and muttered. Jack watched with a confused look on his face. The rumbling was caused by a large, a very large motorbike that rode through the air. 'Where did you think that woman who wrote Harry Potter got the idea?' Ashley laughed to Jack's questioning glance. Ashley sighed happily at the sight of the bike. 'A modern Triumph Thunderbird,' she said with longing. 'In cherry red.' Rosie laughed and shook her head, Jack merely smiled as it pulled up and parked on the roof. The man sitting on the bike jumped off. He was dressed in motorbike leather trousers, massive boots, a leather jacket like Ashley's, but adorned with red to match his bike. He pulled off his helmet and placed it on the seat before turning around. Ashley looked nervous and Rosie just laughed at her. Jack watched as he turned around, he was older than twenty that's for sure. About early thirties, with dark hair and a beard, he smiled brightly.

'There you are woman,' he chuckled. 'Wondered when you would finally come to your senses.' He said leaning against his massive bike. He looked at Jack. 'Hello friend, I finally get to meet you,' he laughed again. He seemed to be very cheerful despite his appearance. He held out his hand, Jack shook it lightly. He didn't really like contact, but he made an effort. 'I'm Seth, that one's husband, or I was, last time I heard anyway,' he grinned but with a look directed at Ashley. Who had ignored her husband and was cooing over the bike.

'I knew there was a reason I married you,' she said stroking the tank. 'Where's Lucas?' She asked.

'On his way, nice to see you too,' he replied rolling his eyes. She lays her head on the seat and continues to coo at the vehicle. Rosie gives Jack an apologetic look.

'Seth? Have you felt anything weird going on?' Rosie asked quietly. Seth tore his attention from Ashley and made a face.

'I think I know what you mean, and yes I have, why?' He replied looking at Jack.

'We met Zoe,' Rosie said also looking at Jack. Who instantly stood up straight.

'What? Where?' He demanded.

'The Reaper?' Seth said confused. Jack shook his head and stepped between the two.

'Wait, no, where is she?' Jack repeated. If they had seen her then he could direct him to the right direction and he could finally get a hold of her.

'She's making her way to Canada as we speak,' another deep male voice said from behind them. Rosie winced and didn't turn around. Jack's head shot up and whipped to face this new person. Jack went to leave but Rosie grabbed his arm. 'Hello, wife,' the voice stated as he looked at the back of her head. Jack tried pulling his arm free. What was it with all these women who were stronger than him? He had to get to Zoe, why the hell was he still here? Resigned to his fate he looks at the newcomer. He was the same age as Seth, he had lightly tanned skin, wasn't as built up as his friend. He had literally just appeared on the roof. There was no sign of how he got there. He had dark hair that shimmered a blue, in the light. He had bright green eyes, that reminded Jack of Zoe's. He wore a black t-shirt, a pair of grey combats and trainers. He was almost plain compared to Seth. Except that he had a incredibly large great sword the he wore in a strap across his back.

'Hello Lucas,' Rosie says finally letting Jack go and turning around. Ashley was still focused on the bike, no matter how much Seth tried to talk to her. Rosie looked at Lucas shyly as he crossed to greet her.

'Listen. This is great and all,' Jack said impatiently, 'but I have to find the one I care about,' he shook his head. Lucas nodded.

'What is happening Jack Frost?' He asks calmly. 'I saw her flying as erratic, she didn't seem focused at all, Do we need to worry about the Reaper?'

'No.' Jack shook his head. 'I will.'

'Jack something is going on, we can all feel it,' Rosie says. 'You need our help.'

'I need help to get this woman's attention,' Seth said trying to pull Ashley from the bike. They ignored him. Jack looked at Rosie. The girls had always been there for him whenever he searched them out. They were just trying to help. But he couldn't help but feel wary. In the end he nodded.

'Take my number, let me know if you see her,' he said holding out his phone. Rosie nodded and entered his number into her phone, she would hand it to everyone else. 'Over toward Canada you say?' Jack said looking at Lucas who nodded and placed a hand on Rosie's shoulder. He was just about to take off when the northern lights appeared across the sky. 'Oh no,' he whispered. He looked at Rosie who nodded and he summoned a wind.

…

North's hand slipped because of the blood. He could feel his tears fall onto his cheek but he felt numb, he somehow managed to cross his workshop and summon the other guardians. He looked around wearily, his eyes burning at the sight. His boots stuck to the floor and their cries echoed in his mind. He looked down at the hand that hadn't dropped the gemmed sword, his knuckles were white. A sob broke from his lips as he saw Phil, the Yeti that always managed to get a hold of Jack when ever they needed him, when no-one else could. He saw the pale fur streaked with deep red. He fell to the floor and pulled his friend's body toward him, he cried and cried clinging at the cold hair. He saw the sword laying next to him. He growled and threw the blade from him where it stuck in a joist and stayed. This was Zoe's fault, he thought. If she had kept the stones this would have never had happened.

* * *

**Apologies for the shit chapter. With two jobs and coming up to christmas work is very hectic. Working my ass off. Please review, I hope that you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I warn you now that this one is short. It's like four in the morning and I'm becoming slow, so I decided to cut it off while I was still sane. **

**Seabiscuit: She reminded me of a certain someone. -not hinting at all-**

**Tanairy Cornelio: I actually quite like Pitch. I can't help it. Every time I picture him with the longer hair, I think of Loki, when he has longer hair and it makes me smile.**

**CheshireCat: Phil. Phil is dead. Zoe's always in trouble, but yeah she's going to get in a lot worse.**

**DevineGuardianAngel: I am sadistic. I do torture the poor characters and I will torture you. Mwhahahaaa. Glad you like the sisters. **

**Soaringpheonix86: -insert usual pessimistic view about chapter here.- This one really does stink though. It's short and I'm tired so please don't expect much from me. I promise to tell you who Seth and Lucas are in the next chapter. **

**Panda-chan8: Hello, hello, guardians may die. I don't know yet. All I know is that three of the five will die. So, yeah as much in the dark as you are. **

**Dex Zabeth: Simple. I'm glad you liked it XD**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Protect me.

I should have done this the day after it first happened. I shouldn't have left it this long. That was totally cruel. Regardless of what has happened. It's only been about half an hour since I left the Samhain sisters, they perked me up a little, it's hard to be all depressive around those two. I was a little shocked to find that they were married to say the least. Jack and I never really spoke of it, not that I think we will either. There are some things you can't forgive, and I think I'm getting pretty high on that list. I concentrate, I shouldn't be thinking of other things. Only one person matters at this moment. Jamie. I breathe in deeply as I sense his spirit, it's not hard the energy around him is practically a beacon. Seeing as he wasn't supposed to die, he still contains most of his life energy and that can be dangerous. I begin my descent and my heart clenches as I see him, he's no longer the young man I saw him as. He's now an eight year old boy, maybe ten. It's hard to tell at that age. He's wearing pyjamas, I tilt my head as I land. Oh god. He's shouting. 'Jack?' Jamie called running from tree to tree. 'You said that you would always be here for me!' He shouts. I can see that he's been crying. I was so wrong to leave it this long. I hope he can forgive me. I drop a few feet away.

'Jamie?' I say softly not wanting to scare him. He spins around frightened, which is understandable. He wouldn't have been able to be seen by anyone. 'Jamie, I know you're frightened. But I'm here to talk to you,' I pull in my wings and tuck my fringe from my face. Trying to look more, well less intimidating. I realise I'm still holding my scythe, I'm reluctant to let it go, but I lean it against the tree, the blade sunk into the snow. He looks at me with a worried look.

'Who are you?' He says warily. I smile and try to force a little warmth into my voice.

'I'm a friend. I'm here to help you, explain a few things.' I say, he moves closer to me and I crouch down to his level.

'Where am I? Why won't anyone talk to me?' He said tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. I give him a half smile, he carries on. 'J-Jack said that he would always be here for me! But he won't come! No matter how much I call! He's supposed to be a Guardian!'

'Jack, he can't hear or see you, child,' I reply.

'You know Jack?' He said in a little wonder. It stopped the tears at least. I bite my lip, how much do I tell him? Well, actually, I think he deserves to know most of it. I surprise myself as I hold my arms out. He holds for a moment but runs to me burying his head in my shoulder.

'I'm going to tell you something Jamie. A lot of it, you won't understand. But I hope it helps,' I say with a smile. I sit on the snow, with Jamie on my lap. 'I know Jack Frost,' I smile, Jamie looks at me, questions in his eyes. I sigh and lean against the tree. 'Okay, I more than ''know'' him, I suppose you could say that I'm his girlfriend, sort of.'

'Girlfriend?!' Jamie sounds shocked but happy. It makes me smile. I laugh at his reaction.

'Yeah, for the last ten years or so,' I say grinning to myself. 'Now, like the Tooth Fairy, I have wings, and they help me do a special duty...' from there I explain in a child's way, what I do. I know Jamie isn't stupid, but I don't want to frighten him with the true reality of the situation. He nods and asks questions, to which most of them I answer truthfully.

'So where's Jack?' He asked looking around.

'He's not coming Jamie. He can't see you,' I say sadly, thinking about how I took that power from him. 'Only I can see you.' His face fell but I ruffled his hair. 'Basically Jamie, you can't be seen or heard by anyone, but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Your sister Sophie is still alive, so is your mum, you could visit them. They would be able to feel your presence,' I lie a little at that, but I have feel that it would make him a bit happier. 'Sophie is in her teens now, you could watch her have a family.' I told him about how he died. The total truth, he cried a little at hearing it, but I can see that he understands a lot more now.

'How long will I be like this?' He says quietly as he spun a feather in his fingers.

'Until you were supposed to pass on, so maybe up to sixty years,' I reply softly. 'But, I will always be here Jamie.' I breathe in deeply. 'I will try to make it so that Jack can talk to you as well if you like. But I can't promise anything.' I don't even know if he still wants to be with me, let alone whether he would let me transfer a little of my power to him again. I was hasty to take it away, but it had to be done at the time. Maybe, when this is all over, that's when I'll restore the ''sight,'' if he wants it.

'You'll be around?' Jamie said a little disbelieving.

'I can't die Jamie,' I reveal making woogie hands. I make him laugh, which makes me smile. 'I really can't. I mean, I can go like comatose for a while, but I will always, always wake up,' that one's a given. Thanks man in the moon. You bastard. Jamie smiles brightly, making the temporary ice around my heart soften a little.

'But if you go comatose then you won't be able to talk to me,' he points out.

'Then I'll need you to protect Jack,' I say with a smile. 'Or me, be my protector. I will still be able to hear you, even if I don't reply.' Jamie nods, I feel a little better. This kid is something. We sit in silence for a while. Jamie toying with one of my feathers. I have him leaning against my chest, he's a big ten year old, but I don't blame him wanting a little comfort. I inhale deeply, at this moment in time, it's just me and Jamie. Sitting in comfortable quiet.

'What is that?' Jamie points to the sky. I look up and I can feel myself go pale. I lift him off me and onto the snow. Oh shit. It's the Northern lights. Which means North. He must be in trouble. Everyone will be going. Jack, he'll go. I need to keep him safe. I feel my heart begin to beat fast.

'J-Jamie?' I stutter. 'Is there anywhere you want to go?' I ask, he shakes his head. 'You're fine here?' I confirm. He looks around at the trees and smiles. 'I've got to go Jamie. Now, some thing's happening. Something big. I need to keep Jack safe, do you understand?' I say kneeling to his level and placing my hands on his shoulders.

'Protect Jack,' Jamie confirms. I smile and hug him tightly. I take off rather quickly as soon as I grab my scythe which leant against the tree. Oh god, I hope everyone's okay. Bunny is recovering at North's. I just have to hope that it's a precaution. That North has discovered something. I sigh as I fly, whatever this is, it isn't going to be good. The wind blew my hair into my face, it looks like more of it has paled. I look at my wing on the down stroke and frown, more feathers have turned dark as well. What's happening to me?

…

Jack landed in the stables. It looked like he was the first to arrive. He shook the snow from his hood and pulled it down. Something was wrong. It was too quiet for a start. He frowned and whipped his staff around in his hand, he peered around the doors. He couldn't hear any of the yetis or elves. He couldn't even hear the deer. Which was very strange seeing as they could normally be heard kicking their doors, beams or straying elves. The lack of jingling bells was very disturbing. Jack stepped into one of the occupied stalls, expecting a beast of a creature to snort loudly at him. But the reality was worse. Jack turned away, 'ah shit!' He swore angrily. The deer was indeed in the stall, but it's throat had been slashed. It's life blood stained the bedding that it fell upon, such a powerful and graceful animal reduced to a mound of blood stained fur, half covered in soiled hay. Jack didn't want to look at the rest of the deer but he had to check, unfortunately they all suffered the same fate. It didn't occur to Jack until he was covering the last one with a blanket, that if the deer had been slaughtered, something might have happened to the rest of the household. When it did hit him, he dropped the cotton cover and began to run. He didn't see anything to confirm his fears. He ran up the stairs two at a time, when he was halfway to the top, he heard a high pitched scream. He stopped in shock but then began to run faster. He almost tore the door off it's hinges and was greeted by a scene of some horrible parody. It looked almost fake, the sprays of red up the walls, the crushed corpses of elves. He saw a couple of the yetis, horribly disfigured. It was Tooth who has screamed, by the look of it, she had entered from North's study. She was pale and her flying was unsteady, she wobbled in the air. 'Tooth!' Jack said from the doorway, she spun on the spot before flying over to him, her face distraught.

'What happened?' She trilled. Jack shook his head.

'Where's North?' Jack asked. Tooth looked more panicked. Jack leapt onto the railing that ran around the globe to avoid the bodies, he tried not to look, it was worse than the car crash. He ran around the wooden beam as Tooth flew beside him, soon they reached the other side and saw North slumped, covered in blood. 'North!' Jack yelled slipping on the blood that the Russian had left on the console causing him to fall to the floor, he picked himself up ignoring the new stains to his clothing and ran over to his friend. North was alive and breathing but, there was something in the way that he looked at Jack. Luckily Tooth stepped in and pulled North from Phil's body. Jack stared in horror at Phil. Another friend lost. North pulled his arm from Tooth's and scowled at Jack. He walked over to where his blade was wedged in a beam, pulling it out roughly. He advanced on Jack, Tooth began to look worried. Jack backed up, the expression on North's face looked terrifying.

'What the hell happened?' A voice came from North's study. Jack whipped around to see her and North stopped his advance. She looked a lot different from the last time he saw her, even though it was only a few hours ago. He stared at her, she looked worried and tired. Her hair had a large white streak through it and part of her wings had darkened. He raised a brow at her appearance but couldn't help the skip in his heart at seeing her, despite the situation.

'You,' North stated. His face was red, his eyes bloodshot. 'Get out.'

* * *

**Rawr. I know it's short. I know it's shit. Sorry. Next one looks like it's gonna be a doozy. Double digits after all. Let's see we have the return of the Samhain sisters and their husbands, North looses it. Pitch reappears (the bastard.) **

**Oh! And the first of the three will die -evil face here-**

**Please review. Love you all.**

**Oh also, if you want to write a Zoe/Jack oneshot, I would love to read it. Any genre you like. I'm curious to what you would write about. Please PM me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess what. You're not going to like this chapter. At all. Mwahahaa. I'm a bitch. That's all. **

**Sea biscuit: I saw what you did and I cringed. **

**Dex Zabeth: That's true, I never thought of that. XD Just imagine her lol.**

**Cheshire cat: She doesn't that's for sure. But you know Zoe. She'll take all the blame herself. **

**Panda-Chan8: Yeah they'll die. I'm evil. Sorry. You might need tissues for this one. **

**Soaringphoenix86: I'm not going to say a lot. I love your review, as usual. XD I'm just going to say that I think I've finally written a chapter that's going to break you. **

**DevineGuardianAngel: You're half an elephant. The question is... back half or front?**

**Tanairy Cornelio: I didn't feel good about the deer and elves but it had to be done. **

**I would just like to say that without all of you who review and read I would have never got this far. This isn't the last chapter, don't worry but I feel that I don't tell you all enough. My thanks. It's because of all of you that I write.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Broken.

Jack glances between North and Zoe; North looked like he was about to snap. Zoe had barely heard the Russian, horror plastered on her face as she focused on the blood. 'Get out,' North repeated quietly. Zoe's eyes finally met his.

'What?' She said confused. The pain in her face was obvious. Jack frowned, what had happened was beyond words; But to take it out on Zoe?

'North, you need to calm down,' Jack said holding out a hand. There was a noise from upstairs. They all turned. Zoe raised her scythe, defensively. The sound continued, but it was no danger. Sandy was coming down the stairs with Bunny's arm draped over his shoulders. The rabbit was pale and his pain was painted over his features. Tooth gasped and flew over to him, taking his other arm across her shoulders and taking most of his weight. With mutual agreement from the Sandman, he put his fellow Guardian into a deep sleep. They carried him gently to North's study. Jack breathed a little easier. Zoe on the other hand, still had her scythe raised. North was about to say more when Tooth and Sandy reappeared.

'Sandy says that Bunny was on the floor upstairs. Surrounded by some black stuff, almost like that pollen in the Warren.' Tooth explained, 'there are survivors locked in his room. Goddess knows how he managed to fight at all,' she sighed, shaking her head. 'He doesn't seem any more harmed than he already was.' At the word ''survivors'' North almost fell over, but he held himself upright. It wasn't long until they heard the bells and thundering, heavy footsteps of a few elves and yetis, as they walked down the stairs. North smiled weakly as he saw them. They all looked around, tears filling their eyes. One of the yetis patted North on the shoulder, before with help from a fellow, they bent down and picked up Phil's body. North watched as they carried him from the room, until he could see them no more. Once they were out of sight he crossed the room swiftly and sharply. He slipped a little on the blood, but it did nothing to lessen his haste. He grabbed Zoe by the throat, she was taken unaware, but kept her cool, simply placing her own hand on his to stop him choking her. Jack shouted and instantly went to intervene but Sandy held him back. Sandy believed that no matter how much North was in pain, he wouldn't hurt her. Jack struggled but Tooth joined in. Zoe didn't fight back, she simply waited calmly for North to let her go. Jack could see her restraint. She wasn't one for physical contact anyway. It was easy to feel the rage that poured from her. It echoed in her eyes.

'This is your fault,' North said his voice breaking. Jack continued to talk to North, trying to get him to calm down. He even motioned to Sandy to do something, but the other Guardian simply watched. North needed to get this out his system, otherwise he might do something stupid, like hunt Zoe down afterwards. Zoe nor North were paying Jack any heed. She simply stared at the Russian, her green eyes piercing through his.

'Let me go,' she said, her voice devoid of any emotion. She wasn't using her powers, if she did North would have no choice but to obey her. She still held her scythe in her hand, she merely turned it a little so that the blade reflected the blood from the floor, turning the metal an dirty red. It was a warning. She did not take being threatened lightly. By anyone. North looked like he was about to do something other than put her down when a shadow crossed over them. He dropped her and watched as the dark shapes spread from the blood, they all ran up the side of the globe and met at the pole. Zoe rubbed her throat and ignored Jack who almost appeared at her side. There was a chilling laugh.

'Oh hee, ha, hee,' Pitch said in mock laughter, the shadows billowing at the peak and forming the shape of him. But he was slightly transparent. Zoe scowled. Jack shot a blast at him, it went straight through the apparition. North roared at Pitch and tried to climb the globe. Tooth and Sandy barely held him back. 'Oh would you look at this,' Pitch said raising his hand to his lips. 'Look at the mess,' he gasped.

'You.' Zoe stated.

'Me,' he said turning around and giving her a bow. 'Oh, it is delightful seeing the pain on the man's face. It's so sweet, like a rare wine,' he laughed. He kissed his lips in the Italian way. 'Simply beautiful,' he sighed.

'Why are you here?' Zoe held up her scythe. The fury rolled off her in waves. Jack edged closer to her still, North being held in place by a couple of yetis, as well as Tooth and Sandy.

'Trouble in paradise of course,' he chuckled. 'Looks like you're in a little trouble yourself Daya.'

'You know nothing,' she said.

'I think you'll find that I actually know more than you think.' Pitch laughs. 'With all this spare time, I've even managed to come up with a little ditty,' he smiled. 'Tell me what you think.' He gave a little bow, and began to speak, his apparition disappeared and his voice echoed from the shadows. It had a nursery rhyme quality to it, very sing song.

_''One in a necklace,_

_Protected by dreams.''_

Sandy shuddered as the shadow crossed over him. His necklace lifted from the folds of his clothing. Zoe frowned, but Sandy snatched the pendant back and held it tightly. Pitch laughed, the profile of his face crossing the far wall. It began to sink closer to Jack.

_''Another in a staff,_

_It's icy hold gleams.''_

Jack lifted his staff from the oncoming shadow and scowled, the shadow ran over his trainers instead, a breeze ruffling his hair. Zoe snapped. 'Enough Pitch. You've made your point,' she spat. Pitch ignored her, the apparition appearing behind them, they all spun around and watched as he hovered above the beam where North's blade was stuck.

_''It's kin set in a sword, _

_A duty for a friend.''_

Pitch said this line sarcastically. Zoe growled, her feathers ruffling. North strode across the room and snatched the blade from the wood. Pitch disappeared again. He materialised on the globe, sitting cross legged as if he was addressing children.

_''To keep them all from evil,_

_The Reaper's duty, must not end.''_

He laughed as he pointed to himself, then to Zoe.

_''What about the other three? _

_Where on this world can they be?''_

He laughed and stayed on top of the globe. He crossed his arms behind his back and when he brought them forward he was holding one of Tooth's longer, brighter feathers. She gasped and looked at her plumage where a feather was indeed missing. He held it up for them to see.

_''One carried by feather,_

_So many hearts combined.''_

The feather in his fingers splits and frays, the individual strands falling to the surface of the globe. As they fell they became black sand, trickling off the orb. Zoe ground her teeth, he was purposely winding them up. She felt a rage that she didn't know existed. He was taunting her. Look, I know where they all are. There is nothing you can do... it was like waving a red flag to a bull.

_''Another, held by no tether,_

_In the earth left to roam free.''_

He had no silly trick or idea to show the reference of this one, he simply tapped the globe he sat upon. He got to his feet suddenly. Holding out his hand, a shadow version of Zoe appeared. She danced into his arms. Zoe felt Jack stiffen beside her, she wanted to show him some sign of affection, but she couldn't risk it. She had to act as if this was just bothering her, not the deep, guilty slicing that she felt in her heart. Pitch spun dark Zoe around and dipped her, holding her around the waist.

_''It's kin kept by the Reaper herself,_

_She trusted the others to her friends.''_

He held her up with one hand, her long hair trailing across the globe. He looked at them all smugly. The dark Zoe gasped and vanished. As did he. He appeared by Zoe, in front of Jack, so when she turned to face him, Jack was ignored. This time Pitch solidified. Zoe could see that it was still an illusion and there was no point attacking it. She held her scythe to the side, away from the shadows. Pitch leaned forward and touched her cheek with a finger. Zoe didn't flinch or move back, she stood her ground, the promise of death in her eyes.

_''To keep the stones from herself, _

_The Reaper's duty will never end.''_

Pitch trailed his finger down her cheek and over her bottom lip. He cupped her face, when he next spoke, there was no humour or anything that could be mistaken for happiness, or his previous glee from taunting.

_''She trusted the Guardians with this curse._

_But, it is yet to be seen if it's for better or worse. _

_Will the Reaper's heart be torn?_

_When she is forced to choose between_

_being loved, or forlorn?_

Pitch leaned forward, his lips almost touching hers before Jack almost threw himself through the illusion, he grabbed Zoe and pulled her away from him. Pitch laughed and vanished. Zoe gently pulled herself from Jack who was breathing heavily and looked pretty angry. They all looked to the globe where the shadows began to assemble. 'I admit,' he smiles, 'the rhyme is a little off, but I feel that my point is made.' North spun his sword in his hand. 'What's the matter North?' Pitch asked. He looked at the blood that covered the large man. 'Oh, right. I am so sorry about that,' he tried to be sincere but he ended up laughing at the end. 'Well,' he says with a smile. 'This has been fun,' he says with a wink at Zoe who glared back at him. 'Alas, I have to go,' he smiled. With those last words, he vanished.

'Bastard,' Zoe hissed turning on her foot. Jack went to take her arm but she moved out the way swiftly.

'Angel,' Jack said, but North beat him to it. He grabbed Zoe again, this time by the arm and halted her.

'Your fault!' North shouted, holding his sword high. Zoe turned her head to look at him. 'This!' He gestured with his blade. 'Your fault,' he said, his eyes red with tears. Zoe held up a finger and his weapon froze in the air. His muscles strained as he tried to move, but he was held in place. Zoe removed her arm from his grip.

'Yes,' she said softly. 'My fault,' she whispered. The rage in North's eyes dimmed a little. Zoe moved her fingers again and his arm fell free of her power. Jack watched her as she looked around, the more she looked around and nodded, the more pale her hair looked. She walked past North and took his sword, there was a flash of light around the stone and it fell into her palm. She flicked her scythe's hilt upwards and with a small burst of her power the gem of fire was reset into her weapon. North fell limp, Tooth flew over and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Zoe looked at Sandy who frowned and shook his head. He grabbed a hold of his necklace and shook his head more. Zoe walked toward him. 'Please... Friend, I must.' She said softly, holding out her hand. Sandy scowled and shook his head. Zoe went to grab him but he vanished in a puff of gold sand. The Reaper swore and looked around, but the dream caster was gone. The shadows seemed to darken with his absence.

'Angel,' Jack said, Zoe stiffened.

'No Jack,' she replied. 'No. This time. I'm alone, no more pain.' She said quietly. Jack shook his head.

'Angel... you can't be serious,' he said. She smiled weakly at him.

'Yes, I am.' She said a tear rolling down her cheek. Jack held her by her shoulders trying to look at her face, but she kept twisting away. He even resorted to holding her chin, but she pulled away, even slapping his hand from her face. 'No Jack!' She said harshly. The tears fell thick and fast. Jack backed away shocked. The shadows came closer, touching Jack's staff and Zoe's scythe. 'I'm leaving,' she states. She doesn't give any of them a chance to stop her and she leaves out the nearest window. But Jack doesn't let her go that easily. He follows her and throws himself into the breeze.

…

He loses her for a while but manages to catch up. She was halted by a few familiar faces. She didn't look happy, her mouth set in a thin line. It was as he thought, she was trying to find Sandy. She clearly wanted to take the stone from him. They were standing in the middle of a glade, Zoe flanked by the two men. He drifted closer.

'-were worried,' Ashley said looking at Rosie who was nodding.

'I do not want help,' Zoe said frowning.

'There is a difference between needing and wanting, Reaper,' Lucas said bending down to her ear. His blade was still sheathed across his back. Zoe stormed forward pushing past the two women.

'Do not lecture me!' She spat twirling her scythe.

'Please listen to them Zoe!' Rosie asked moving to Lucas. Ashley dragged Seth closer to the Reaper. The men looked a little awkward. Clearly they were a little uneasy being close to her. Jack dropped onto a branch, he wanted time with Zoe alone. It wouldn't help to have other people around. He simply watched, unaware of the shadow that clung to him.

'Why the hell should I listen to anything they have to say?' She replies crossing her arms and frowning. Lucas' normally serene and calm face falls. He steps forward drawing his blade and swinging it toward her. She instantly raises the length of her scythe to block the blow. She pushed him back and returned with a strike of her own, her blade striking the earth as he rolls to the side, dodging her. Deep, electric blue emanates from the man, his green eyes had become a swirling black. Rosie grabs his arms as he raises his sword to retaliate. It's almost as if she drains him of power. His eyes settle and the blue slowly disappears. Seth walks forward, in between them. 'What the fuck was that about?!' Zoe demanded, glaring at Lucas. The spirit looked gentle again, simply looking calmly into Rosie's eyes. His blade never left his hand though. Jack had leapt to the balls of his toes and was about to intervene when Rosie got there first.

'Lucas is the spirit of Chaos,' Seth explained. 'He has learnt to control his temper... most of the time. But you mustn't rile him. Once he loses control, it's... problematic,' he says with an apologetic smile. 'Unless Rosie is around,' he says softly. Zoe looked confused and glanced over to where Lucas was cupping Rosie's cheek, she was whispering to him. 'She's the only person I've ever met that can do that,' Seth says with a faint smile.

'He is dangerous,' Zoe says, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealously at the couple. Seth shrugged.

'Aren't we all?' He said. Ashley walked over to them and leant on Seth's shoulder. 'Like Ashley and Rosie, Lucas and I are linked. We're not brothers though. It took me damn near four hundred years to calm him down after we became spirits.' Zoe watched as Lucas kissed Rosie softly, her heart aching. She blinked back tears. The blade that he held in one hand glowed briefly before he sheathed it across his back. Seth laughed, 'yet that woman can do it in minutes.' He chuckled.

'So what are you?' Zoe asked rudely. She didn't want their life stories. Ashley frowned a little at her tone but touched Seth's arm lightly nodding. Lucas walked away from Rosie, hovering by her shoulder. Ashley nodded at her sister's husband. Who bowed in reply, the difference between his calm façade and his ''chaos,'' was almost polar opposites.

'Justice,' Seth says looking at Ashley.

'Justice?' Zoe repeats, 'you're fucking with me right?' She rolled her eyes. 'Justice and Chaos? That's completely, that's just... it doesn't make sense.'

'I didn't say it would,' Seth said shrugging. 'It doesn't need to make sense. All I know is that he keeps me balanced and I do the same for him.'

Zoe sighed. 'I don't need, or want your help,' she said bitterly. She wouldn't be the cause for any more deaths. She went to turn away, Seth huffed and looked at Ashley who wrapped her arm around his waist. Lucas placed a hand on Rosie's shoulder smiling a little as she looked up at him. Zoe opened her wings and went to take off when Jack landed in front of her. She stumbled back. Rosie and Ashley looked shocked. 'What are you doing here Jack?' Zoe asked. She was sure that she had lost him over the mountains.

'I'm here for you Angel,' he said softly reaching out to touch her. Zoe stepped farther from him.

'No!' Zoe almost screamed at him. 'I-I don't n-need you!' But this time Jack wasn't taking no for an answer. He grabbed her, crushing her mouth under his own. Pouring all the desperate want for her into his kiss. She buckled under his grip and he held her around the waist. Her perfume was almost suffocating, but he inhaled heavily, savouring the smell. He felt her heart pound in her chest against his. The kiss was long and heavy, but Zoe cut it short pulling away from him, she dropped the scythe, using the back of her hands to wipe away her tears. She looked broken, when Jack placed his staff against a tree and went to embrace her she moved away further still. He was right, almost all of her hair was pale white and her wings were half dark.

'An-' he began, his words halted as the shadow that clung to his staff swamped over his body, he gasped and fell to his knees. Zoe looked at him, her eyes wide. The shadow faded as she watched but his body bucked and thrashed as if he was being constricted.

'J-Jack?' She said falteringly. He coughed, blood splattering to the bracken. Zoe screamed and ran to his side, she held him up, looking for whatever was hurting him. She could feel her tears fall swiftly. The fear in her heart was like a heated dagger, pierced straight through her chest. She scrabbled at his clothing, trying to keep him upright. His body tensed and she heard his tendons click with the strain. She looked at the others who simply watched in confusion. Lucas shook his head at Seth who looked conflicted, there was nothing they could do. 'No... no... no...' She stuttered. 'Jack look at me,' she said tilting his head to hers. He coughed, the blood running from the corner of his mouth. His body's spasms had calmed, his fingers twitched and shook. Zoe had pulled him onto her lap, 'Jack... please,' she begged. He lifted his hand and stoked her cheek smearing his blood over her skin. 'You can't...' She sobbed leaning into his hand. 'I need you,' she whispered. He chuckled and coughed.

'M-My... Angel,' he replied, his hand falling from her face. Zoe looked at him in disbelief as his head slumped to the side. She felt his heart slow under her hand. Her eyes darted over his still features.

'J-Jack?' She repeated. She heard a slight cry. Rosie and Ashley had tears streaming down their faces. Rosie buried in Lucas' chest. Seth held Ashley gently, but Zoe paid them no attention. Her hands shaking, she touched his throat, there was no pulse. Her lip stuttered as she spoke soundless words. 'B-But... I...' She began to speak. Her mind couldn't comprehend what just happened, then like a flood wave it crashed over her. She pulled him close to her and screamed into his chest, the high pitch made the others jump. But she kept screaming, not pausing for breath. She cried uncontrollably, rocking back and forth as she clutched his clothing, cradling his head in her arms. She howled and pulled at his hair, her pain filled her whole body, she was shaking. The cruellest moment was when she realised that she couldn't sense his soul, she hiccuped, paused in her mourning. Her fingers touched his cheek, he was cold, but not in the way that she was used to. Her mind flashed back to the moment she saw the shadow.

Pitch.

She sat back on her heels and placed Jack in front of her, she brushed the hair out of his eyes. She leant over and placed a light kiss on his still lips. Her tears fell onto his skin, causing the dried blood to begin running again. Her sadness was turning. Instead of being bitter and painful, it was becoming raw and hot. The anger swamped her body, her breath came faster and faster. Ashley looked at Seth and stepped forward.

'Zoe?' She said softly.

The Reaper stood up, she was beginning to glow, Seth gave Lucas a worried look. Zoe opened up her wings, they watched as the white feathers darkened rapidly, soon they were ebony. Her hair was washed with white, she turned and Ashley backed away, her once green eyes were now blood red. Jack's own blood streaked across her almost porcelain skin. She clapped her hands spreading them wide. Her scythe appeared between them, it's blade deepened to black.

'She is gone,' Lucas says quietly, he wasn't talking about physical being. He was talking about her mind. They watch as Zoe rises slowly beating her wings, she takes one last look at Jack, her face hardening. She ignores the others as she banks in the air. 'Dark times are coming my love,' he says brushing Rosie's hair from her eyes. 'The Nightmare King has played a dangerous game. He has essentially broken the Reaper's soul.' Lucas said with regret. They looked over to where Jack was lying. Seth tilted his head. There was something in the grass, a light flashing. He crossed over and picked it up.

'It's a phone,' he says with confusion. He unlocks the device and read the screen.

**Confirm deletion?**

**Yes/No. **

Seth clicked ''No.'' It was a video clip. He pressed play. After a few seconds he paused it. 'We need to get to the other Guardians,' he said slowly. Lucas looked at the phone and nodded. He bent down and picked Jack up, Ashley took his staff. They carefully made their way to North's workshop.

…

I hear screaming.

My mind.

Filled with pain.

Mine.

Sophie's.

Jamie's.

He took Jack from me.

He will never know my pain...

I will just have to do my best.

I am the balance.

I demand balance.

My thoughts are over run by the sound of my pain. Nails running down a blackboard. My throat so hoarse it bleeds. I feel as if my heart has been torn from my chest and shown to me.

He took my Jack.

My Jack Frost.

My one love.

My soul.

* * *

**Well. Yeah. I await your screaming reviews. Just bear in mind that this isn't the last chapter. There's a fair few left yet. Please review with whatever your thoughts are. I eagerly sit at my laptop waiting. Oh, also apologies for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, taking into consideration your reviews. I guess that the last chapter pulled some heart strings no?**

**Seabiscuit: Oh love. Grow a pair will ya? Otherwise G. has a bigger pair than you. XD Love you really.**

**Guest: Hello! Thanks for reviewing! Zoe is strong, but someone can only bend so much before they snap and unfortunately I think this may be the case. Yeah, sorry about Jack. Bummed me out but had to be done!**

**ChocyKitty: Woah there. Gore in good time. I have promised you gore and gore you will get. Just be patient dear. Also erhmergerd! Update!**

**SoaringPheonix86: -catches bit of broken soul and taunts tied up muse with it- This chapter is a little rubbish. It needed to be written, simply to explain how broken Zoe has become. So don't expect too much.**

**Cheshire cat: I'm afraid so! Sorry! -insert guilty face here-**

**TanairyCornelio: Me too. But nope. He's gone.**

**Panda-Chan8: Oh Zoe has flipped. Her shit has totally cracked. **

**Dex Zabeth: You couldn't have said it any better. Zoe truly has nothing to lose.**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Reflection

Pitch smiled looking down at her. 'Oh,' he says softly kneeling down. 'Oh, oh, oh,' he sweeps her hair back. His tone is soft and reassuring. 'It's okay,' he says with a smirk. Nathara looked up at him, her face contorted in pain. He smiles more. She opens her mouth to say something and he leans down holding his hand to his ear. Nathara whispers broken words to him.

'D'n 'der'tan'' she says barely coherent. Their world was filled in darkness, black oily swirls that moved away with every step that Pitch took. This was their prison. It was empty of sound and light, it was cold and felt full of death. A deep feeling inside that sucked away at anything good. A Reaper's creation.

'You don't understand?' Pitch repeats, a large smile on his face. 'Oh my dear. I don't care. Your understanding doesn't matter. The only thing important to me at this time, is your death,' he says kindly stroking her cheek. She gasps, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. She was curled into a ball, her body racked in agony. He chuckles deeply, the black mist begins to cover her body. 'This is going to be very exciting,' he says quietly.

'So very, very exciting.'

…

Rosie howls as she's running through the snow. _Maker almighty! This is freezing! _She curses in her mind. She looks up to where Ashley and Seth were flying, well Ashley flew, Seth drove. She couldn't see Lucas, but she wouldn't be able to while he was moving. Her heart ached for Zoe, she was distraught. Ashley dipped down her large wings closing as she came in to land. She dropped into the snow nearby and dropped the staff.

'Damn thing,' she cursed looking at it. Rosie ran over, she shifted swearing at the coldness around her ankles as she did so. Her tail flicked and her ears laid flat to her scalp. 'It won't stop doing... it.'

'It?' Rosie repeated wrapping her arms around herself. 'What the hell is 'it'? She shivers in the rough breeze. Seth pulls around and kicks up a load of snow as he comes to a halt. Ashley and Rosie both move a few steps away to avoid the sudden cloud of cold powder coming towards them. Ashley flapped the light covering off her wings and scowled at him.

'What's the commotion? We're only about a mile away, we need to keep going,' he says lifting his visor. He raises a brow at the two sisters in question. 'What's going on?' He repeats. Ashley kicks the staff in explanation, not caring about the fact that it belonged to a friend. The wind catches it making it spin away and stick upright in the snow.

'This damn thing is giving me fucking frostbite!' She says viciously looking at her fingers. 'I've held it for as long as I can, but it's shaking and keeps going cold, freezing my fingers together. It's got one of the Reaper's damn stones in it!' She scowls at it. Seth dismounts from his bike and crosses the snow to take a look at her hands. Ashley swore as he traced over her fingers. Rosie raises a brow and goes to touch the staff.

'Maker!' She says, her ears pulled back in pain, her tail dipped between her legs. 'It's frozen. Completely.' She sucks at her fingers. 'It's so cold it damn well burns.'

'It is the Reaper's influence,' Lucas says appearing in the snow, causing the white powder to merely flurry. 'She has lost control. Therefore the stones are fluctuating with power,' he says calmly. He carried Jack, only the wind caused his hair to move. 'The Guardians will know that we're here,' he adds. He laid Jack in the snow, near his staff. 'I have sent them a message.'

'A message? What kind of message did yo-' Seth began. There was a flash of light that caused spots to appear in front of everyone's eyes. 'Well that answered that,' he muttered rubbing his eyes. Lucas' lips merely twitched in amusement. Rosie stood there blinking and still sucking her fingers, Ashley moved closer to Seth, using his build to block the cold breeze that seemed to never cease. 'What do we do now?' Seth asked looking at his wife, who shrugged.

'Now, we wait for the Guardians,' Lucas said looking down at Jack. 'And we hope that their grief does not befall any harm on those who are innocent.'

…

I pull, placing pressure on her arm. My bare foot digs into the soft muscle that covers her shoulder blade. I can feel her blood travel through her flesh, the steady, but fast thumping that increases my own heart beat in anticipation. Her whimpers merely add to the sweet symphony that is her panicked breathing. Since I lost my soul I have felt nothing but anger, hot and heavy in my body; here I feel the warm satisfaction. A soothing balm. I increase the pressure making her yelp and cry out. The smell of burning wood fills my nose, bitter and dry. She has cried and begged, pleaded. It was not enough. It will never be enough. I am holding her to the floor, she lies in the burnt bodies of her precious garden, their ashes smearing over her skin, mixing with her tears. Deep black smudges, over her pale complexion; her face pressed to the dead grass. 'I didn't know,' she sobs, it's barely understandable, but I get the base of what she's trying to say. I don't care. I twist her arm slightly, smiling at her agonized squeal. I can feel her shoulder joint grinding as I twist. The tendons pop as they release, making her cry out more. I close my eyes and inhale a shuddering breath, my endorphins flooding my body.

'You did not care,' I say roughly pulling at her arm. She screams to the point where no more noise leaves her mouth. I place my other hand at her elbow, her cries are becoming more animalised, more panicked.

'Please.. Zoe,' she says in a breath. 'Be... merciful..' she begins to bawl. I wear a tight smile, tears falling from my eyes as I bend down, still pressing half my weight on her shoulder. I can feel her bone splintering under the increase.

'Death.. is never merciful,' I whisper in her ear. She begins to struggle at my words. Her legs thrashing, but she can't move her torso. My strength overpowers hers. 'Not even for the Reaper.' I say feeling my tears fall. She coughs as her breath catches in her throat. I narrow my eyes and in a swift blow I pull back my arm and shatter her elbow joint. She screams hoarsely and I sigh, the bone pierces through her flesh, her skin audibly tearing. A spray of deep red covers my hand as I dig my nails into her ruined arm. Her blood is hot and sticky as it runs over my fingers and drips off my own elbow. The break was not clean and I can see the sharp white splinters force and bury their way through her arm's tissue. I squeeze making the bone fragment more into painful needles. The metallic aroma of her blood made my pulse jump, I can feel my mind sooth in it's endless screaming. Her screams bring me back to reality, it is no longer a sweet symphony, more of a cat's chorus. My nose wrinkles in disgust and I drop her arm, she whimpers and tries to crawl away from me, but my foot is still on her shoulder, pinning her. I bend down and grab her by the hair almost pulling it from her scalp, as it is I hear it tear from her head. 'Where is he?' I ask quietly tugging on the strands in my hand. I had asked her when I first broke into her home. She refused to tell me then as well. So I destroyed her precious flowers, using my powers to wither and crush her family. Just as her father stole mine.

'I-I don't know!' She wailed, trying to scratch at my hand, but her right arm was destroyed beyond use and hung limply at her side. I opened my wings to keep my balance as she struggled underfoot.

'Yes. Yes you do. You gave him my stones,' I say frowning. 'My stones! Mine!' I spit at her, shaking my hand, making her scalp begin to rip and bleed.

'The prison!' She screams. 'He still trapped in the prison!' She drew in a clogged breath. I drop her, wiping my hands on my shorts. My lip curls in hatred, so he is still trapped. Good. Means I won't have to hunt him down. I go to turn away from her, she curls into a ball holding her arm. 'You can't beat him,' she said almost laughing. I narrow my eyes. 'You will lose,' she says spitting blood at the grass. I had beaten her bloody before pinning her to the floor. Her eye was swollen and bruised, she had a couple of cracked ribs I'm sure. I heard the snaps. She had tried to fight back, I had a couple of injuries, but I didn't even feel them, my rage overpowered everything else.

'I have nothing to lose,' I say with a growl. I catch sight of myself in her lake, which was now a murky black with the ash and dirt, my eyes glitter silver and there is no white in my wings, the colour from my hair seems to have swapped. I pick up my scythe, it's blade half immersed in the water.

'He will take everything from you for this!' Natalie cowered. I feel more tears drop down my chin. I haven't stopped crying since I felt his breath leave his body. His blood still stained my skin, if I close my eyes I can hear his voice amongst the screams in my mind. It's faint but it's there. I look around at the destroyed garden, black, shrivelled plants and acrid smoke in the air. 'You may be the Reaper but you still have fear! You can't beat him!' She screamed at me.

I turn toward her and inhale deeply, opening my wings wide. Her eyes open in her own fear as I advance. 'Do you fear death?' I ask her, swinging my blade around.

'You wouldn't dare,' she says trying to crawl back. 'There's the b-balance..' she protests weakly.

'Haven't you heard?' I say sickly sweet, memorising the incredible amount of fear on her face. 'I am the balance,' I laughed as I brought the blade around. It met the soft skin of her throat, biting into her flesh deeply. She shrieked in agony, her body in spasm. I can't help but laugh, the sound makes my throat sore, with the harshness of my voice. Her blood erupts from the wound as I dig my blade in deeper and it pierces her artery, I can feel my breath pulse from my body quickly. The satisfaction from her pain making my heart flutter. The tears that fall from my eyes, wash my cheeks of the fresh blood. I pull the scythe from her mercilessly, sawing through her collar bone. She slumps to the side, her legs twitching. She had bitten through her tongue in her spasms and she was now drowning in her own life essence. I kneel down to her level pulling in my wings. I grab her chin in my fingers forcing her to look at me. Red trickled out her mouth in waves as she coughed and choked. Her eyes began to pale and I felt her time come to an end. In her last seconds, I stared deep into her eyes.

'Now you know my pain,' I whispered, 'death would be a release.'

'B...B...' She tried to speak. I shook my head and gripped her chin tighter. I leaned close.

'Consider this... A mercy,' I say letting her head loll onto her chest as her life spark ended. Her death nulls the pain in my head and heart for merely a few minutes before the echoing screams in my mind return. Along with the haunting whisper.

'Angel...'

* * *

**Well, it looks like Zoe has totally snapped D;**

**Please leave a review, let me know what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sea biscuit: I know. Seth loves you too. Nice Zoe will come back. I think. Maybe. **

**Cheshire Cat: Jack would be like – 'Angel, you need to calm down,' then he would probably just throw a snowball at her and run as fast as he could. **

**Tanairy Cornelio: Good hopefully. Pitch will be afraid. At the end.**

**Dex Zabeth: Yeah, she can be real nasty when she wants to be.**

**SoaringPheonix86: Well, all I can say is – Good luck, friend. Try finding something good about this one.**

**DevineGuardianAngel: Don't worry. Nasty Zoe is staying for a few chapters. Oh yeah. She's gonna have her time. **

**Robotic Unicorn Ninja Cookie: Don't worry I have the ending all planned and it's nothing like that. =Spoiler alert= Although it is sappy.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – The truth.

Tooth was in hysterics, worse so than when she found out that Baby Tooth had gone missing. North was stood tall but had tears down his cheeks. Tooth on the other hand, she had thrown herself over Jack's body. She held his top tightly, her feathers were limp and barely coloured. They had left Bunny at North's, still under the Sandman's influence. Rosie and Ashley stood awkwardly to one side, with Seth and Lucas next to them. Lucas was holding Rosie's shoulder, offering her a small comfort. Seth held Ashley around the waist, his head bowed.

'What happened?' North asked quietly, his hands clenching and flattening against his thigh. Tooth inhaled, pausing in her grieving only to cry more. She had cried for Sandy when he passed, but they all knew that when fighting Pitch, there were risks. Death being one of them. But this, it was mindless. There was no reason for Jack to die.

'He just began to have a fit,' Ashley said. 'We couldn't do anything, Zoe, she couldn't do anything either,' she adds. 'We did, uh, find a phone,' Ashley says looking at Seth. He nods and puts his hand in his pocket pulling out Zoe's phone. Tooth lifts her head wiping her eyes. She holds out her hand and Seth passes it over.

'There was a video, she had tried to delete it. We watched it,' Seth says as Tooth turned it on. 'It explains a few things,' he says sadly. Tooth raised a brow and went into the videos. North helped her up from the snow, she brushed the cold clumps from her feathers and accepts the blanket that one of the Yetis that had literally just appeared handed to her. They walked out a portal, holding more blankets giving them to Ashley and Rosie. They had tried to move Jack's body, but like his staff, it had somehow become rooted to the place. Nothing they could do, couldn't lift him, magically or with strength. So, the Yetis were building a shelter around him.

'Wait... Where's the wind?' Ashley asks. The wind was indeed dying. North and Tooth both looked into the sky. The snow itself was beginning to falter. Rosie sniffed the air and her ears twitched.

'Silence,' she muttered, glancing up to Lucas.

'Mother Nature has passed,' Seth said his voice dropping to seriousness. 'I fear that Zoe has had her revenge.'

'No!' Tooth gasped. 'What's going to happen? Without Mother Nature... what will happen? The plants, the wind, the, the, well... everything!'

Lucas had begun shaking, Rosie was holding onto his arm. Ashley swore and ran over to her sister. 'What's going on?'She asked. Rosie's ears had flattened, her tail between her legs. She was mumbling to Lucas who's whole body seemed to begin to glow. The deep blue light began to appear again. Tooth had began to flitter in panic, North stood protectively in front of her.

'Lucas, Lucas, baby, please calm down,' Rosie said beginning to panic. He twisted and turned his head in his hands. 'Ashley! You need to get the others out of here!' The wind picked up around Lucas, a light blue colour and sounded like nails down a blackboard. Ashley clamped her hat to her head to stop it escaping. 'Ashley you have to go!' Lucas thrashed, almost as if her was fighting an invisible force.

'Like hell I'm leaving you,' Ashley swore. She caught a back hand from one of Lucas' wild swings and knocked her to the snow. Seth caught her just before she fell, holding her up.

'What's going on?!' North bellowed. Tooth peered over his shoulder. The wind screamed around them, stirring up the white powder. It got to the point where Tooth could barely see Rosie, who clung from Lucas' arm shouting at him. The rest of his body was bucked and in spasm, but the arm that she held was still. North held his arm in front of his eyes, blocking the flurry. The wind dropped as quickly as it began, the ear piercing screech dying. Tooth looked over to where Lucas was still glowing. He was holding Rosie's face, cupped gently. She has tears running down her cheeks, her ears still flat to her head. He kissed her gently, his hands leaving her face and unsheathing the sword across his back.

'No Lucas!' Seth shouted. It broke the spell that Lucas was under, his head jerked upward, looking straight at them. Rosie grabbed him again but it was too late. His eyes swirled black, his face hardened.

'What is happening?' North asked Seth desperately.

'_Choas_,' Lucas said softly. His deep voice was edged with something deadly and base. He looked straight at Jack, his hands bringing the sword around to his front. '_Complete and utter Chaos!' _He threw his head back and screamed as a wave of power tore through him. His clothing burst into a vibrant blue flame, the blackened material turning colour, becoming hardened plate. The next wave of power knocked them all to the floor, Ashley thrown into Seth, Tooth and North skidding across the snow. Rosie was thrown from him, and she tumbled across the drift.

A bloodied Roman stood before them, his blade dripped a dark blue, a distressing contrast against the blinding white snow. He was still shaking, his hands still clasped on the blade.

_'I am Chaos,' _Lucas said his voice breaking.

'No Lucas,' Rosie said coughing from the snow, she pulled herself onto all fours. 'No baby, please,' she said looking at him. He flinched at her words, but the air shimmered and he vanished. Rosie began to cry, Ashley crawled over to her sister and cradled her. 'He's gone,' Rosie sobbed.

'Shit!' Seth swore. 'This is bad, this is really, really bad,' he said getting to his feet. North helped Tooth to her feet, she began to flutter her wings as soon as she was upright. Seth concentrated, holding his hands out in front of him, his eyes began to glow a golden red, his dark hair taking the same sheen that Lucas' always had. A orb appears between his palms, it began to darken in parts to a blue. Seth swore again and looked at the sky. A large thundercloud was beginning to spread.

'I don't get it!' Tooth said nervously. 'What's going on?'

'Lucas, the spirit of Chaos. He's lost control and is now rampaging across the earth,' Seth said quickly. 'Look, Mother Nature died right? So all the work that she does had ceased. The world has gone into panic. As Lucas said, complete and utter chaos. He can't help himself, but it does mean serious trouble.' He explained. North shook his head.

'That video, what does it say? Does it explain why Zoe is doing this?' North asked. He heard Zoe's voice, he turned to see Tooth standing in the snow watching the message. She had pressed play when Seth had begun to talk.

'Oh.. North...' She said tears in her eyes. North took the phone and replayed the message. Minutes passed, only Zoe's voice in the clearing. Rosie was still crying but her whimpers were muffled by Ashley's clothing.

'I see,' North says getting to the end of the message. 'Man in moon gave her duty.'

'Duty?' Tooth repeated, 'that's not a duty North! That's more like a damn punishment! Why Zoe? Why make Zoe decide? That's totally unfair!' She said looking at the moon angrily. 'We are the Guardians! Why didn't he tell us?'

…

My feet are bloodied and bare. Covered in ashes from the burnt plants. I can still see that scars from ten years ago, where the shadows tore at my skin. It was a shadow that killed Jack, only one person I know can create them. He is next.

'Oh Cheryl.' His voice rang out in the clearing. I had left Natalie's home, now standing in the area in the mountains. But the place was no longer idyllic, the flowers and trees withered and shrivelled. The lake filled with dark algae and the fish has perished. I froze, my scythe blade was still coated with Natalie's blood. I can't help the giggle that breaks from my lips. This is too perfect.

'Pitch,' I reply, my shoulders shaking. I can tell that he's behind me.

'You look like you've been through a lot Cheryl, aren't you tired?' He said moving closer to me.

'You could say that,' I laugh. 'It's been a rather long day,' I add. He touches my shoulder and I spin around to face him. His apparition was almost opaque, he's definitely getting stronger. The shock on his face is obvious. 'Can you smell that?' I say lifting my head. 'Breathe it in, deeply.' Pitch scowls as he breathes in.

'That's...'

'That's her fear,' I say laughing and leaning closer to him. 'Her sweet, delicious fear.' I inhale with a smile on my face. 'Does it hurt?' I taunt. 'Do you feel the blind ache squeeze around your heart?'

'You killed her,' he says finally, his eyes looking at the blood on my scythe. I clap my hand to my mouth. I gasp and look guilty. The screaming in my mind intensifies, just for a moment, but it's enough to cause me pain.

'I did? Oh no!' I say mockingly. I lift up my scythe to look at it. 'Oh, would you look at that. I did. I did kill her.' I giggle more. Pitch's face went like stone. He frowned and his eyes glittered. I beam at him. 'The best part? She begged me,' I say in a breath. 'She begged me for her pathetic little existence,' I run my finger over my blade, breaking the skin on the sharp edge. My fresh blood mingled with the dried, tar like red that was Natalie's. I had his full attention.

'Why? The bala-,' he began.

I lost all humour. 'No!' I screech at him. 'Fuck the balance. Fuck you too!' I scream. I swing my blade through his apparition, slicing it cleanly in two. But the shadows merged together again and he reappeared again. 'I will take everything that you hold dear,' I promise staring at him in pure fury. 'You will regret the day that you took Jack from me,' I hiss.

'Jack Frost?' Pitch said. His face lost his anger. Instead it turned into glee. 'Jack Frost was one of the three?' He clapped his hands. 'That is poetic justice,' he says smiling. 'Which means, this will be even more sweet.'

'What the fuck are you on about?!' I spit at him. I can already feel my rage from his reaction. Pitch grinned and crossed the gap between us quickly, pressing his hands against my temples.

'I need you to break Zoe,' he says in my ear. 'Not just your mind, but your entire being.'

I felt as if the darkness that flooded my body and mind was deathly cold. It sapped at my strength and I felt my scythe drop from my fingers. I fell to what ever classed as the floor and cradled my head in my hands. The screaming that I had previously only heard in my mind was now echoing around me, edged with a voice more painful. Pitch began to laugh. 'Does it hurt? Do you feel the blind ache squeeze around your heart?' Pitch mocked, repeating my words back at me. I whimper pulling at my hair.

'I will kill you, like your pathetic daughter,' I whisper. 'I will take pleasure in feeling your soul leave your body,' I gasp as a wave of pain passes over me. He kneels by my side and laughs, steepling his fingers.

'The beauty of this moment? Is that you think I killed Jack, that's perfect,' he says softly stroking my hair. I try to twitch away from his touch, but the pain is too much. 'I didn't kill Jack Zoe... Cheryl... Daya.'

'Trying to make excuses, won't save you,' I promise. 'You are going to die.'

'No my dear,' he laughs. He tilts my head up to his and smiles. 'I will give you a clue. The man in the moon was not talking about the Guardians, when he said that the three of the five will die.'

'Bull shit,' I say through clenched teeth.

'No. It's not.' He chuckled. He brushed his thumb over my bottom lip. I look up at him, I can hear the cries of agony around me and in my mind. I can hear Jack's voice. Talking to me as if everything was normal. I scream loudly.

'Make it stop!' I yell at him. I can feel Jack's breathe on the nape of my neck, his fingers running over my feathers. 'Make it stop!' I scream more.

'Oh no, I don't think so,' he smiles. 'But I will tell you this before I leave,' he picks me up, making me stand on my own two feet, I wobble, unable to take the voices in my head and around me.

'He wasn't talking about the five Guardians,' Pitch said. 'He was talking about the five... stone... carriers,' he says slowly.

'Five... stone carriers?' I repeat numbly.

'Oh yes, Reaper.' Pitch laughs. 'You chose to save North by removing the stone, you could have done the same for Jack but you didn't. You chose to sacrifice Jack, to save North,' he smiles. 'You cannot die, but whoever holds the reaper's stones is susceptible to darkness and the death they absorb.'

'You're lying!' I yell, my head roiling with the accusation.

'No, I'm not. Which is why this is so perfect.' Pitch clapped his hands. I feel my mind shut down and my heart shudder to a stop. What he's just said makes perfect sense. None of the other Guardians have died.. So.. I did. I killed Jack.

Me.

I did it.

I killed him.

…

Pitch laughs as he watches Zoe crumble. He can see the snap inside her mind. Her blood red eyes going dim, glazing over. Her wings dropped and she fell to her knees. He winced as tears filled her eyes. The scythe that was by her side vanished. If he thought that she was broken before, now truly she had gone. He left her in the nightmare, Jack's voice had only got louder and clearer. She wouldn't be able to break free. She would be trapped here. Until, he needed her.

* * *

**I am incredibly ill. Just to let you know. Like really badly, and I'm still working two jobs. So apologies for this late chapter and any late chapters that are to come. I know this chapter sucks a little but please review and let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the late update people. Also, thank you for all the reviews. I know I can get a little well, demanding about leaving reviews, but it's just because I love hearing what you think. If you don't wish to leave a review feel free to message me instead. Other than that I hope that you're enjoying the Fanfic. **

**Shut up Sabaine and get on with it. Honestly.**

**Seabiscuit: RAWR. I like Evil Zoe. She kinda disappears in this chapter, but she'll return with a vengeance in the next chapter I swear.**

**Dex Zabeth: I hope you like this chapter, it gets a little crueller.**

**Cheshire Cat: I'm feeling better thank you. Zoe goes up and down more than a yo-yo.**

**Guest: Hello there. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you!**

**Robotic Unicorn Ninja Cookie: Ooooh sweets. I'm not saying anything. This chapter will explain a lot and I have a feeling that if you review it will be in capitals. **

**Koryandrs: Thanks! Here's hoping it continues.**

**Tanairy Cornelio: Aww Jack, indeed. I miss writing him.**

**Nano1012: 0: I hadn't even noticed that I was doing that! Thank you for pointing it out! I'm taking more care now. If I've done it again sorry! **

**SoaringPheonix86: Three words – Good fucking luck.**

* * *

Chapter 13 – An unlucky number for a reason.

My hands are bloody, my nails have broken and I can feel the sharp pieces in my palms and scalp. I breathe in a choking breath, I don't know how long I've been here. All I know is that I want it to stop. I'm tearing my hair out, hoping it nulls the pain in my head, but no. I've clawed at my body trying to rip myself from my skin in vain hope that it will end. Nothing. The screams that have haunted me haven't stopped since I've been trapped here. I shake, curled into a ball, my knees brought up to my chest. But that's not the worse bit. Not by far, the worst bit is-

'Angel, you shouldn't ignore me.'

That. That is the worst bit. I shake my heard, this is all unreal. Nothing here is true. Jack is here. Well. A memory of him, or something that Pitch has created. All I know is that he's here and he's torturing me. A whimper breaks from my chest, I can't take more of this. I really can't.

'Angel,' he repeats. 'You know I don't like seeing you hurting yourself,' he says softly as I drag my hands through my hair. I feel my scalp bleed under the pressure that I place. My eyes well up, not from the physical pain but in agony of hearing his voice. 'Please Angel, don't.'

'You're not real,' I spit, my voice breaking. 'You're not. I killed you...'

'I'm still here,' he says. I feel his fingers run across my shoulders, I used to flinch, but now? I'm too broken to care. I shudder as he touches my cheek, I can sense his presence next to me. He's lying beside my curled up frame. I won't look at him. I can't. I'm hugging my scythe. That's real, that's the only real thing here. The blade sits over my shoulder and I can feel the length of the cold metal down my wing.

'You're not real...' I say weakly, in a tiny pathetic tone. I haven't stopped crying since I held his body and now is no different. The tears sting my eyes as they leave, I'm already dehydrated but they keep falling. Jack tuts and actually embraces me, my body arcs in reply, moving me away from his touch, but he doesn't give up and pulls me back despite my thrashing.

'Angel,' he says stroking my hair, 'please. Don't fight me. Please,' he repeats softly. I violently shake my head, the screams increasing in volume as I deny his existence. 'You are so strong my Angel, let me help you, you don't have to be strong for me,' he says smiling. My Jack, my wonderful Jack, what are you doing? Why are you doing this to me?

'Don't...' I plead. 'Stop...'

'Angel,' he kisses my cheek, 'look at me, my love.'

'No,' I clench my eyes shut tighter, I feel blood drip from my hair down my forehead. I hear him chuckle, the laugh that always makes me blush and feel goofy. His fingertips run from my hair down my face, wiping away my tears, my head is tilted towards his, without helping it, I open my eyes. A keening noise breaks from my lips as I stare into his blue eyes. They're exactly as I remember. His face crinkles into a smile, his trademark, cheeky grin. My heart crumbles, all the reserve I had held disappeared. I can't help but return his grin at him, I never thought I would see him look at me like that ever again. 'Jack?' I say despite my mind screaming at me to stop.

'There's my Zoe,' he said laughing. 'There's my beautiful Angel.' I couldn't say anything before he leant closer, his lips touching mine. I flinch and try to move my head back but his hand was resting against my hair and he pulled me back, capturing my lips with his, I gasp but don't jerk away, instead I move into his kiss. It soothes the blind agony in my mind, his scent is overpowering. His other hand wraps around my waist pressing his body against me. I feel my heart pound, my skin prickle at the intensity that he kissed me. I lose myself in his grasp and feel as the guilt and depression that swamp my mind leave. When he moves the scythe from my grip, a pang of fear passes through me but I don't fight. Here, in this dream world, Jack is with me. I don't have to worry about the duty, or anything else. Here I'm free. So when the scythe leaves my hands, I let it go. Mentally and physically. Jack throws it to one side before cupping my face and kissing me even more. My heart rises for a few beats. I don't care if this isn't real. I don't.

'J-Jack,' I mumble, my lips brushing his, 'don't leave me,' I sob. 'Please, please don't leave me,' my tears fall heavier.

'I won't my Angel,' he said softly, 'I won't. I'm still here,' he says making me look at him. 'I'm always here for you Zoe, I'll never leave.'

'Promise?' I ask, the screams has quietened to an almost bearable level.

'I promise,' he says with a slight chuckle. I sigh in both relief and pure pleasure as the cacophony in my mind disappears completely. He smiles and kisses my forehead, not caring about the blood.

'A week, that's all it took?' A voice says laughing. 'I'm disappointed really. I thought it would take much, much longer than that. You're loosing your touch,' he says laughing more. It was Pitch. Both Jack and I jump to our feet, my head pounds with the sudden blood rush. What surprises me more is that Jack neither vanishes nor leaves my side. In fact he does the complete opposite and moves closer to me.

'Go to hell,' I spit. 'Whatever you want from me, you're not going to get,' I hiss.

'Oh, but I've already got it,' he says smiling. I raise a brow. Okay, I'm trapped, but the screams have gone for now and Jack's presence no longer tortures me. I'm still filled with guilt and grief, but I doubt that will ever leave. Jack takes my hand in his making me look at him.

'Angel,' he says quickly. 'I really am here, this is really me, I'm not ju-'

'Just some conjuration,' Pitch finishes picking up my scythe. My eyes widen. I look at Jack who begins to fade.

'What?' I say shocked. I can feel his fingers slipping from mine. He panics and tries to grab me, but his hands slip past through my body. 'What's going on?' I ask, my breath quickening. 'Jack?!'

'You see Cheryl,' Pitch says swinging my scythe idly in his hands. 'That is Jack's soul. Trapped inside your stones,' he chuckles. 'In here he was able to rejoin you, that's what you wanted wasn't it? For Jack to be with you? As you held your scythe, you were able to make it true, but now? Now, I hold your scythe and all the power it contains,' he said in glee. 'All it's power,' he laughs more.

'No!' I scream grasping for Jack's hand, but my fingers pass through. Fresh panic cuts straight through me. I'm going to lose him again. I look at him, it's like he's being pulled away by some unknown force. 'Don't leave me!' I yelp. Jack smiles, he knows that there's nothing he can do to stop himself from leaving.

'I'm always with you,' he says before he vanishes completely. My heart clenches and I look at Pitch with fresh rage. He's holding my scythe. My scythe. I try to summon it from his grip but it doesn't work, this is his world. He makes the rules. I scowl at him.

'Pitch!' I say angrily. 'Drop my scythe. Now.'

'Oh, I don't think so Cheryl. It's mine now.' He said holding it protectively.

'Drop it or I will-'

'Do nothing?' Pitch laughed. 'What can you do? I mean really?' He's right. Without my scythe I'm powerless. I honestly think I've never felt so helpless in my life. All my strength and power of languages, means nothing here. Of all the mistakes I've made, this is the second worst. The first being falling for Jack. I shouldn't have reciprocated his advances, I've been nothing but pain for him. In the end, I've killed him. Pitch ran his finger over the blade, smiling to himself. 'Well Cheryl, there is nothing more for me here. I've got what I needed. Now I can open the prison.' My head shoots up. Of course. The only way the prison can be opened is with death. Which he now has. He smiles at me and holds out his hand. Baby tooth and the little egg appeared. I stare horrified. Baby Tooth was colourless and still, she held the stone tightly. 'I was so happy when I saw your shades.' Pitch says casually. 'It was one of the reasons I let Nathara keep a hold of the stones, I wasn't going to risk it. Her death was painful, you'll be happy to know. She was so confused.'

'Nathara died?' I repeated. I had been wondering why I hadn't seen her. She would be the first to gloat. I won't lie. I feel smug that she's died.

'Yes, she was holding the egg,' Pitch smiles. 'Poor Baby Tooth,' he says with a little frown. 'Such a waste.' He lifts the little fairy by the wing and pulls the stone from her. Her body is limp and she doesn't react or move. 'The death of such a pretty little creature is always so sad,' he sighs. He throws her to me and I instinctively catch her. She's stone cold, her feathers ragged, I can see blood from the corner of her mouth. It would have been painful. Since I let myself be with Jack for that half an hour the tears and screams stopped. But, my eyes well up.

'Baby Tooth,' I say softly stroking her feathers. 'I'm so sorry,' I mumble, wiping my eyes with the back of my spare hand. I tear some of my tank top off, a strip, I wrap her in it gently, tying the ends to my shorts belt loops. My pockets aren't big enough to hold her without crushing her frame. This way she's in a little cocoon next to me. I will correct this. I swear. There's no way I'm letting a helpless fairy die for my mistakes. I look up to Pitch, promises of death in my eyes. He smiles at me and picks up the egg. He crushes it in his hand, leaving the stone in his palm surrounded by green shell. I can feel my breath come faster and harder. This can't happen. I already have two stones set in my scythe, fire and dark. Pitch winks at me as he swings the hilt around and presses both the stones into their settings. There was a brief flash of dark light.

'And then there were four,' he says giddily. I can feel the power rise from him. 'I hate to cut this short Cheryl, but there is a world out there waiting. With the Guardians crippled, there's no one to stop me.'

'I will kill you,' I state.

'No Cheryl.' He said shaking his head. 'You can't.' With that the shadows envelope him and he slips away. I sag a little with the departure of my weapon. The source of my power. But, I will break free. I will kill him. I will set this right.

On my life I swear it.

….

The earth began to shake and violently crack, the sky was a deep, dark blue. Black clouds swirled, blocking the sun. People in towns had begun to panic, the electricity had failed and they were plunged into darkness. Crimes were happening, children and mothers screamed as their homes were ravaged. The main focus of the strange weather was over a small cliff, known to the locals as the lookout. The cliff itself began to crumble into the sea, vicious gouges appeared in the turf. Shadows slipped from the wounds, the grass and flowers dying underfoot. Then there was a moment of silence, completely still. Only the clouds above roiling and tumbling over each other. With a groaning shudder the surface of the cliff tore open, Pitch rising from the crack like the devil himself. His poisonous sand and shades swept from him. He inhaled deeply twirling the stolen scythe in his fingers. 'I'm back,' he says to the world in general. 'What's first on the agenda?' He says picking at a nail. 'Oh yes. The world, it's very afraid,' he laughs to himself. 'But it's not Pitch Black.'

…

Tooth flew in the snow, weakly and barely able to keep herself upright. She carried the last of her fairies, making the move to the Pole. Since Pitch had somehow released himself, the Earth was in turmoil. She and her fairies had tried doing their duty as normal, but it just wasn't enough to battle against the darkness, Sandy was the only one that was able to make a difference. But slowly, even he was being weakened. It was only because of the stone that he wore around his neck that allowed him to keep going. Drawing on it's strength. They had warned him against wearing it, but he refused to listen. They all searched for Zoe, desperately. She was nowhere to be found. They were certain that if she could be found then they would stand a chance. It had been at least a couple of weeks since Pitch's sudden appearance, it had taken it's toll on everyone. Even the sisters of Samhain, unable to perform their duties because of the mayhem. Rosie was constantly searching for Lucas, as was Seth. Although he was hindered by his own reincarnation and kept being called. Ashley followed her sister everywhere, refusing to leave her side in case they were attacked. North stayed at the Pole, aiding Bunny's recovery, he was now able to sit up and talk, even walk around a little with the help of an walking stick. He was distraught to find out about Jack, as much as they teased each other, they were good friends. Tooth passed the area where the yetis had built a shelter. Something strange had happened there also. They hadn't been able to move Jack, or even touch his staff. An ice structure had begun to form around the lost spirit. As Tooth flew closer she could see that the ice was no longer a spire, but had become a tree. She gaped and landed next to the impossible creation. Her fairies twittered in her arms and she held them close protecting them from the harsh wind. The tree even had crystalline leaves that glittered. Inside the trunk, Jack was suspended, along with his staff, the gem glowing a bright blue.

'Jack,' Tooth whispered touching the ice. 'What's going on?' She said softly. She didn't expect an answer, he wasn't alive after all. But she was just as disappointed when all she heard was the wind. Tooth sighed and dropped her hand, summoning the last of her strength she took off towards North's home. She got there, breathing heavily and almost sagged to the floor as she walked into the main study, she placed the last of her fairies near the fire, the rest of her flock twittered at her in worry as she entered. They covered almost every surface and were being looked after by the elves. Sort of. Their power being low meant they could only just walk, none of them could fly. She smiled and spoke to them gently, reassuring them that she was fine.

'Tooth!' North said finding her. He hugged her tightly. 'I am glad you are unharmed,' he said. 'If only portals would work,' he said in a sigh. Since the loss of their power the snow globes began to malfunction and would open a tunnel to a random place, not where you asked.

'I'm fine North,' she replied smiling a little. 'Have you seen what's happening out on the plain?' She asked referring to Jack's tree.

'Yes. It is a strange thing. I do not understand why it happened,' he said with a frown. 'It may be Zoe's work,' he says with a shrug.

'North mate, no-one's seen her in weeks,' Bunny says limping in with a walking stick. 'Don't even think about telling me to go back to bed. I'll go even more nutty than I already am if I stay in there any longer,' he says rolling his eyes.

'Has Rosie found Lucas yet?' Tooth asked. North shook his head, Bunny sat in the chair, rubbing his eyes. 'Oh, if things couldn't get more complicated,' Tooth sighed. 'I don't know what we're going to do,' she said in a quiet voice.

'We're going to survive. That's what,' Bunny says. 'We've never given up, we won't now. Zoe may be gone, it just means we'll have to find another way,' he smiles weakly. Tooth's fairies began to twitter at door. The Guardians turned around and looked wary. But relaxed as Sandy floated through the door. Bunny grinned. 'Hello mate, long time no see,' he said with a light chuckle. Sandy waved and created a series of pictures.

'That bad?' North said with a deep sigh. 'We are in serious trouble.' Sandy nodded and his hand went up to his collar where the stone lay underneath.

…

Pitch smiled to himself as he crossed the snow. It had taken him a while but he finally found where the Guardians had taken Jack. A cloak of shadow followed him, making the snow look like an oil slick. He chuckled as he came closer to the ice structure. 'Well, would you look at that,' he says grinning. He twirls the scythe in his hands before swinging it towards the trunk. The blade hissed, and embedded itself against the ice. Pitch frowned pulling it out. The ice instantly repaired. Pitch needed the stone in Jack's staff. He swung at the tree again and again, but it made no difference. He growled, gritting his teeth.

'Pitch!' Tooth screamed as they appeared from the shelter. As soon as Pitch arrived the yetis that had been waiting and keeping an eye on things instantly returned to the workshop and let the Guardians know what was happening. North was helping Bunny and Sandy followed closely behind Tooth.

'Oh joy.' Pitch said dryly brushing his long hair back, 'what do you want?'

'Stop this right now! Leave Jack alone,' Tooth demanded.

'He's dead, you silly woman,' Pitch says rolling his eyes. His harsh comment made Tooth flinch. 'How does it feel to be completely powerless?' He laughs. Then an idea hits him. 'Oh this will be beautiful,' he says smiling. He clicks his fingers and the shadows that surrounded him move away creating an orb. In a flash of darkness it disappears leaving a hunched figure with dark wings wrapped around her.

'Zoe!?' North exclaimed.

'Get up Cheryl,' Pitch laughed. 'I want you to see this,' he smiles. Zoe gets up stiffly and looks around, her eyes widening at the tree. She looked at the Guardians and then looked at Pitch. 'That's it darling,' he chuckles. 'Watch as I take Jack's stone, then the sandman's,' he says his eyes glinting.

'No.' Zoe said quietly. She opened her wings, looking at him, her blood red eyes filled with promise. 'This time. You die.'

* * *

**Guess what? Only two chapters left XD**

**Please review. Let me know what you think. **

**Spoiler alert: Massive battle next. Gore galore!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well. Halloween. Which means: GORE. Whooo. Okay, don't start this chapter if you have a life. It's a little longer than usual. It's also damn near half two in the morning so be grateful. Na, totally joking. Really wanted to post the chapter XD**

**Sea biscuit: Exclamation mark overload indeed. I wonder what your review will be for this one lol.**

**Cheshire cat: Don't cry D: Makes me feel bad. I don't want to make you cry.**

**Koryandrs: I can't wait to see how it ends either XD Making it up as I go really.**

**DevineGuardianAngel: Thanks. I love reading your reviews! I hope this battle lives up to your expectations. **

**Tanairy Cornelio: Don't worry. She does. I made sure.**

**ChocyKitty: Relax dear. I did wonder where you had floated off to, but I knew you would be back. Glad to hear from you.**

**SoaringPhoenix86: Well, normally I would taunt you into finding something good about the upcoming chapter, but today I won't. I'm not going to lie. I'm incredibly nervous. I hope that you find something you like and are kind about the things you don't.**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Life after death

Zoe looked at Guardians. 'I am sorry my friends, I have wronged you greatly,' she says sadly. 'Today. I right this wrong,' she smiles weakly. Tooth and North both looked horrified by her appearance, both physical and the fact that Pitch summoned her. Bunny stared at her red eyes, pale hair and darkened wings. Zoe untied the bundle at her hip and placed it gently in the snow, her hand lingering on it for just a moment. She looked at Pitch anger in her eyes. She began to glow lightly. A dark aura appearing.

'Strewth!' Bunny exclaimed. Tooth nodded, North sighed and as usual, Sandy was the silent one. The king of fear began to laugh.

'Oh? How do you expect to right this wrong without your weapon?' He said twirling the blade in his fingers. 'I have four of your stones Cheryl. You have do not have any.' Zoe scowled at him and began to run, her wings pulled in close to her spine as she charged through the snow. Pitch laughed, there was a good hundred metres between them, he readied the scythe. Tooth went to fly toward Zoe but North pulled her arm and kept her in place. 'Come on then Reaper,' he taunted. Zoe narrowed her eyes and when she was merely ten metres from him she vanished. Pitch stepped back in shock only to be grabbed by the back of the collar thrown by Zoe as she re-appeared behind him. He hit the tree, causing the ice to crack and reassemble within seconds. He growled and got to his feet, brushing his hair back. Zoe merely looked at him, a slight smile across her face. Pitch let the shadows take him and he sank into the snow. Zoe crouched lightly, staring at the shadows that surrounded her, she could feel her heartbeat rising. The darkness swamped toward her and she leapt into the air beating her wings quickly to gain height. North flinched as he heard Pitch's roar of rage, he erupted from the snow following her quickly.

'Will she win?' Tooth said worriedly to Bunny who shrugged. He hoped for their sakes that she did.

'I can taste your fear Daya!' Pitch laughed as he gained on her. Zoe was beginning to panic that was true. She had very little strength and he had her scythe. Compared to him she was merely a fly. But flies are persistent and very annoying. They make people do stupid things. If she could get him to drop the scythe, she would then have the upper hand. She hovered at a height that made it almost hard to breathe. Either a very clever tactic or very stupid one. Pitch appeared a few metres to her left.

'Fight me properly!' Zoe shouted at him. 'No weapons,' she said desperately.

'Do you think me stupid?' He laughed. 'But I will humour you,' he said with a smirk. He sheathed the blade across his back. 'See. Gone,' he chuckled. He wouldn't put it down, he couldn't summon it like Zoe so he had to keep it on his person. Zoe frowned, this looked like it would be the best she would get. 'I'll give you first blow Cheryl,' he says sweetly. 'Go on. Right here,' he said offering his cheek to her. Zoe scowled. He was playing with her. She vanished, like before. Pitch was ready for her appearance. When she materialised, her fist travelling at speed to his face he grabbed her arm. Her attack stopped centimetres from his skin, he began to laugh at her futile attempt. 'You're so predictable,' he said smiling.

'Am I?' She replied. She knew he would stop her punch which is why she leant back and kicked straight up. Her foot cracked him upside the jaw and he screamed in pain. He dropped her arm in his recoil. Zoe heard the bone splinter and the cartilage of his nose crack. He coughed, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and destroyed nose. She beat her wings furiously to keep at a higher height, she had him on the defensive, she needed to keep attacking otherwise he might use the scythe. She fought the wind as she dove towards him, pulling his arm from where he had been shielding his face, and returning with a quick jab. They began to fall through the sky, but she ignored the wind tearing past her face, as she punched him again and again. Her knuckles felt slick with his blood, she slit the skin on her fingers as she hit him in the mouth, his teeth ripping through the tendons and what little muscle she had in her hands. He fought back pulling her hair back as he used his elbow to hit her across the cheek. Zoe yelps and pulls away, the air currents and her limp wings cause her to begin spinning erratically. She could feel the bone of her cheek rupture it's way through her flesh. The blood vessels in her eye burst and blinded her with a deep red. Every jolt made the fractured bone push further until it split her skin. She didn't have time to cry out as she felt Pitch grab her head and deliver blow after merciless blow to her mouth and nose. Snapping the bone that had already broken through her cheek.

'We're rooted,' Bunny sighed, 'come on Sheila. You can do this,' he said wincing at every blow that Zoe took. Tooth had begun to cry silently. They watched as the pair tumbled and twisted in the air, shadows clung to them. Zoe brought up her arm to defend herself from a blow and screamed as she felt it splinter the bone. She pushed Pitch away with a sharp kick to his ribs. He grunted, the wind creating a barrier between them. Zoe fought for balance, the ground was approaching them fast, she opened her wings, screaming in agony as they were almost torn from her shoulders. She flapped weakly but only succeeded in slowing her descent. She saw Pitch hit the ground before she did, his cry of pain echoing over the snow plain. All the air left her lungs as she impacted the white drift, feeling the snow compact and harden beneath her body. She screamed out with the little amount of oxygen that was left in her body. She didn't have a moment to think as Pitch grabbed her by the hair and and pulled her upright. He had recovered quickly, although his face was a mass of bloody bruising. He dragged her over the snow, she tried to pull him from her but only caused her hair to be torn from her scalp. She thrashed and kicked. He stopped in front of the Guardians, pulling her further upright.

'Here she is,' Pitch laughed spitting blood and throwing her into the ground, Zoe moaned in pain, the bone from her cheek jarring as she hit the snow. She felt her blood trickle down her cheek and chin, her blinded eye swelling. 'Your precious Reaper,' he says wiping the red from his mouth. 'Look at your predictable Zoe, unable to give up and leave it be.' She coughed pulling herself to her knees. She looked at the Guardians, sorrow on her features. She had failed them, she was too weak.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered. Tooth shook her head and North looked like he was about to protest. Pitch took the scythe, and placed the blade against her throat.

'Watch as your Reaper's blood seals my uprising,' Pitch says slowly running the blade deeply into her skin. She gasped at the pain, it was cold and sharp. She felt the metal tear her veins and slice easily through the muscle on her throat. She jerked her head back as she saw her life essence stain the snow below her. She coughed feeling the blood trickle into her throat. She was too late, the damage had been done Zoe could feel her blood choking her as she inhaled it, panicking. But she threw herself away from him and he let her go. Knowing that now it was only a matter of time. The warm cloying taste of metallic filled her mouth as she heaved her own blood onto the snow. It couldn't end like this, she somehow found an inner strength and pulled herself to her feet, her hands clamped to her throat. Black spots appeared in front of her eyes. She was thinking quickly, a thought hit her.

She had two stones.

Admittedly they weren't with her, but rather with the ones she loved. She looked over at Sandy, this'll weaken him. It wouldn't be fair but she had to stop Pitch before she passed out and became for the lack of a better word, dead. She might even die seeing as she doesn't have the source of her power. Sandy smiled and nodded sitting down in the snow, he seemed to understand what she was about to do. She looked over at Jack, still suspended in the tree, this should work. Pitch laughed.

'One last attempt before you bleed out?' He said smiling. 'You're creating lovely patterns on the snow Cheryl.' He added with a chuckle. Zoe scowled, and spat the mouthful of blood that had been filling up around her teeth and gums. The pressure that her hands were applying was stopping her from loosing too much, she was healing, but no where near fast enough. She fought the dizziness, she had to do this quickly. Releasing the pressure from her throat she clapped her hands, the blood splattering over her as they met. Pitch looked a little worried, she spread them concentrating.

'That's not possible!' Pitch screamed as he watched golden sand appear between her fingers, shaping, lengthening. He looked over to where the Sandman had gone pale. The stone around his throat glowing brightly. Zoe coughed, almost falling to her knees but she straightened up, the sand took shape, a large staff appearing. She raises her hand to her throat, applying pressure against the gape. Zoe spun the staff and thumped it into the snow beside her. 'You think you can defeat me with a stick?!' Pitch roared furiously.

'No,' Zoe coughed shaking her head. She hadn't finished. The snow at the base of the staff began to swirl up the length. It clung to the golden sand, creating sparkling frost patterns until it reached the tip and began to spread out. Pitch's eyes widened in fear as a glittering clear blade was created at the end of the staff. It looked wickedly sharp and was twice as long as the edge on her original scythe.

'It's not possible!' He repeated. He stepped back. 'It does not matter! You are still going to die Daya! I still win!' He shouts flustered. She looks over to the tree, smiling softly to herself.

'I'm going to need your help here, Jack,' she says quietly, coughing on the blood. She closes her eyes as she feels the frost spread from her scythe down her arm and around her throat, the cold is sweet and comforting. She feels the ice begin to harden under her hand. The stone in Jack's staff began to glow a pale blue light. She can feel her strength returning as the blood flow is temporarily stopped. The frost that appears on her arm doesn't melt however, it strengthens her already weak frame. It seems that Jack wasn't going to let her fight on her own this time. She smiled bitterly and stood up straight, her arms covered in blood she stared straight at the nightmare king. 'You are going to die,' she says weakly.

'Not before you!' Pitch screams throwing himself at her, scythe raised. She deflects the blow with her own handle throwing him off balance and giving her an opening where she kicked him heavily in the ribs again. She smiled at the loud crack that reverberated through his body. He clutched at his chest and growled. She was caught unawares as his shadows cast them both into darkness as they surrounded her. She swirled the scythe in her hand, listening intently for anything that might give him away. She beats her wings a few times to see if it shows anything. Her reflexes are slow and sluggish from the lack of blood and when he finally shows himself behind her she isn't quick enough to protect herself from the blow. She screams as he grabs her wings running the steel through her feathers. The cartilage tears and her sinews snap as the pressure increases. The metal bites into bone and she falls to her knees as the waves of pain destroy her resolve. Pitch laughs as he pulls the scythe, completely severing her wings from her body. The shadows vanish from around them, light blinding her only good eye. The Guardians watch in horror as Pitch walks from her dropping the large feathered mass on the snow. Zoe dropped her scythe and her hands move to her shoulders, her whimpers echo as she touches the bloody muscle and torn feathers. Tears run down her cheeks uncontrollably. Her tears turn into heavy panting and that turns into breathless howls.

'My wings!' She sobbed grabbing the wounds. She rocked back and forth screaming. Pitch laughed. She looked at him furious. She was already going to kill him, but now she was going to make it as painful as possible. She got to her feet picking the scythe back up, her knuckles whitening as she gripped it. 'You... you have fifteen seconds,' she says through her tears.

'Till what?' He laughs turning to her.

'Until I embed this blade so deeply into your stomach it will pin you to the fucking floor!' She screamed at him. The wings that had been ripped from her released feathers in the wind, feathers that began to turn white.

'I'll believe that when I see it Daya,' he scowls unhappy at her threat.

'Thirteen,' she said moving closer to him. He begins to back away. He could see her broken face, the blood that trickled from under the ice collar that was stopping her from bleeding out. The stubs that were her wings, moved as if she was trying to take off. She whimpered in pain with every step she took.

'Come any closer Daya,' he threatened.

'Nine,' she murmured. What more could he take from her? Pitch moved away trying to keep his distance, but the fight had taken a lot out of him as well. He could barely breath with his broken ribs. His face had been destroyed in the first round. She didn't quicken her pace, her golden scythe held at arms length as she glared at him.

'Is she going to be alright?' Tooth whispered to North who shrugged. They stayed on the sidelines. They were weaker than Zoe put together. There was truly nothing they could do to help. He sighed and held Tooth closer. They could all hear Zoe's countdown. As it got lower, Pitch was becoming more and more panicked. Zoe had taken everything that he had thrown at her. He had even slit her throat and yet nothing. She was still standing. Still talking. Still fighting.

'One,' she said softly her eyes narrowing. She advanced swinging her scythe. Pitch roared in defiance and swung the stolen weapon back at her, time seemed to slow for the Guardians as they watched with baited breath. Tooth buried her head in North's shoulder as they heard the blades meet flesh and bone. Pitch had managed to pierce Zoe's shoulder and sink the blade to the hilt. Zoe had fulfilled her threat and embedded her blade deep into Pitch's stomach. They fell into the snow, Zoe straddling the nightmare king. Who was coughing and shouting in rage and agony. Zoe pulled the blade from her shoulder, forcing Pitch to let go of her original scythe. Her golden one begins to break apart as her hand closes around the stolen weapon. She gasps as she feels her powers return to her. Shakily she stood up stumbling back a little.

'What now Daya?' Pitch says laughing. 'Your precious Jack is already dead. You're all alone,' he taunts. Zoe clicks her fingers and Pitch is pulled to his knees by an unseen force.

'I may be all alone,' she whispers leaning down to his level. 'But you will die and you will never walk this earth again,' she replied. The skin on her shoulder hung open, showing the white of her collarbone. The blood that trickled was thick and clotted.

'I will return, you can't stop me. There will always be fear,' he chuckled coughing blood, his hand was weakly pressed against the gaping wound in his stomach. 'My essence will remain. My soul will remain,' he smiled.

'No, it won't,' Zoe promises. She moves closer to him catching his lips in hers. Bunny swore and tried to move only to be held back by Sandy. Pitch gasped, as he felt something shift. He tried to pull away but Zoe held him in the kiss, his eyes widened in recognition. Zoe touched his chest allowing her power to flow through him and tear his soul from his body, which she absorbed through the kiss, taking Pitch's soul into her own. 'The only fear people will have, is from death,' she whispers. Pitch's eyes have clouded over, his body merely a shell. She moved behind him and with a swift movement swings her blade. The blow is neat and powerful, removing his head without hassle. His blood sprays across the snow and drips from the metal, his head, now separated from his body rolls a couple of times before becoming still. Zoe twitched violently, her teeth tearing into her lip as she fought Pitch's soul that she absorbed. She drops her weapon, the stones glowing slightly as she walks over to the tree that encased Jack. She smiled the closer she got, her footsteps becoming weakened and sluggish. She placed a hand on the ice leaving a bloody print, she held herself up, Jack was only a few inches from her. 'I did it,' she said coughing. 'Pitch is gone,' she smiled. 'I'm sorry, Jack.' She presses her forehead against the ice. Zoe stands up and summons her scythe. She looks over to the Guardians, regret on her features. She had made so many mistakes. Her own stupidity.

'Zoe?' Tooth said stepping forward. The Reaper shook her head.

'Do not come closer,' she warned. Tooth ignored her and kept walking through the snow. 'Stop!' Zoe said sharply, her power flooding over them. 'Do not come closer,' she repeats softly. Tooth halted and began to walk back to her fellows. Bunny wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

'We gotta let Sheila do her thing,' he said quietly.

'What's she going to do?' Tooth asked worried. Bunny shrugged his shoulder and sighed.

'I don't know Tooth. But we've got to trust her,' he says sending Zoe a weak smile. She returns it looking back at Jack. She inhales deeply. She didn't know if this was going to work but she had to try.

'I love you Jack, I never told you enough,' she says, holding back a cough, the ice around her throat was beginning to melt and she could feel the warmth of her blood begin to run down her collarbone again. 'This will set everything right, I promise.' She says feeling tears well in her eyes. 'But, I don't think I'm going to be with you,' she coughed, 'this, this is truly goodbye. But remember, I'll always be thinking of you. I will always love you.'

…

This is my penance, my punishment. I was told to protect the balance and I failed in my duty. I know now that the Reaper must be felt, not seen or heard. While I cannot die, I will destroy my physical being and roam the earth doing my duties as a true spirit. Looking at Jack encased in the ice I feel my heart lift and the pain in my body soften. These last ten years have been the best of my reincarnation and it's all thanks to him. I have hurt him badly, the guilt will never leave me. It shouldn't either. I can feel the power in my scythe, the stones are charged and thrumming with energy. If I let it, it'll be a repeat of ten years ago. Running around the earth trying to discharge them in a safe way. But no. I have a different plan. I begin to draw on the power and let it build up inside me. Pitch's soul is blackening and twisting my own, I can feel the agony, the screaming returns in my mind. I will right what I have done. Correct this wrong. In the only way I know how. They say that even in death there is life, I am hoping that the saying is true. I place my hand on the ice and let the energy go, the tree shatters, turning into snowflakes. Jack stays suspended in the air for a moment before falling to the snow. I place my scythe on the ground, it's useless now. All the energy from the stones is inside me. I kneel next to his body, tears falling from my eyes.

'I'm so sorry Jack,' I whisper. 'For everything.' I watch as my blood falls onto his clothing, 'it wasn't supposed to be like this.' I bite my lip, hoping that this works. Slowly I let my fingers touch his chest and force the life source into his body. It takes a few seconds but his lungs inflate and I feel his heart begin beating again. I can't help the sob of happiness that leaves my chest. I return to him the power of death's sight and place the information about Jamie into his mind. He will not wake before I go. I carry him over to the other Guardians, passing him silently to North. They try to stop me but I refuse their contact and words, simply shaking my head. Sandy tries to give me the stone but again, I refuse. It will not matter in a few minutes. The stones will become obsolete. I cross over the snow, passing the bloody mass that was once my wings. I will join you soon my friends, I think to myself, knowing that the man in the moon will give them back to me. I pick up the small bundle of cloth that Baby Tooth is wrapped in and do the same for her that I did for Jack. Something that would usually be impossible, but I am the balance and I'm using my own life force. I move the cloth as I hear the twittering and squeaking. She's awake, much to my surprise. I actually laugh as she sits in my hands chatting at me. I run my finger over her feathers and nod. Baby Tooth begins to hover, she hugs my thumb before racing off to her Queen, who I hear scream in delight at having a member of her family return. I smile weakly and turn my back to them looking across the unstained snow. I feel the cold breeze on my scarred and broken face, the snow melting on my skin and for the first time since I can remember. I feel alive. My tears dry on my cheeks stinging in the wounds. I raise my arms ignoring the sharp pain in my shoulders, it is time for me to truly set things right. I release the energy in my body, feeling the wave burst out my chest.

'Do you really... think... I'm about to let... you go?' A familiar voice chuckles behind me. I drop my arms and look at the floor. I should have known that he wouldn't stay unconscious. The man is stubborn to say the least.

'You don't have a say, Jack,' I reply almost laughing. 'It's too late, it's already begun,' I murmur feeling myself weaken. Soon my physical form will be gone. I will be trapped in the other side. Limbo. Between life and death. Like the Reaper should be.

'Angel.'

I turn to look at him, feeling my heart break as I did so. His clothing is still stained from his death and his awakening, but his eyes glitter, the wind brushing through his hair. I smile trying to hide my tears. 'I'm sorry Jack,' I whisper. My knees give out and I fall into the snow drift. He runs to my side, pulling me into his lap. He gently brushed my hair from my eyes, his fingers lingering on my skin.

'My broken Angel,' he says softly. 'Please... don't go,' his voice is choked and clenches at my heart. I lift my hand to stroke his cheek, but I can't. My fingers have begun to go see through. The energy is burning through my body. 'Why? Why are you leaving me again?' He says quietly, trying to hold my upheld hand.

'I have to correct things Jack.' I reply softly. He shakes his head.

'No, no you don't. Stay with me.' He kisses my forehead, holding me close. 'Just, just you and me. No duty, no frost. You and me, in our home, just us.'

I laugh quietly shaking my head as much as I could. 'No Jack, as much as I want to say yes, I can't.' I feel the tremor run through me, I haven't got much time. 'Find Jamie,' I whisper, my eyes growing heavy. 'Keep him out of the darkness,' my breathing is slowing. I force my eyes open as I look at him. 'I love you, Jack Frost,' I mumble. 'Never... forget that.'

…

Zoe's breathing halted, her upright hand dropping. Jack sat up looking at her, tears falling onto her skin. 'Angel?' He said shaking her. But she was beginning to vanish completely, her skin paling until it didn't even exist any more. His hands went straight through her shoulders as he tried to grab her. 'Angel, no. Angel, please, you can't do this to me. Not again, please not again...' he said panicking. There was a large breeze that stirred the snow, it brushed past them all, blinding them. When Jack was able to open his eyes, Zoe had gone. He clutched at the snow where she had been lying and slumped. North crossed the ground and placed a hand on the spirit's shoulder. Deja vu, bursting into his mind. He was just about to speak when there was a high pitched giggle that echoed over the plain. Tooth lifted her head raising her brows. Bunny's ears twitched.

'What happened?' North called over to them. Bunny sniffed the air. A smile appeared on his features.

'Nature mate. Mother Nature to be exact. I can feel it.' He patted a foot lightly. 'That must have been what Zoe did. She's hastened the reincarnation of Mother Nature. Brought Jack and Baby Tooth back and... now she's gone,' he said, the upbeat tone in his voice dwindling. Tooth stroked his fur.

'She set everything right,' Tooth soothed.

'Not everything,' Jack replied getting to his feet. He weakly made his way over to his staff and picked it up. He no longer felt the surge of power he would usually get since the stone was placed in the wood. Instead it was a cold, lifeless gem that was embedded in the grain. He sighed and ran his fingers over the smooth surface. Zoe was gone. Truly this time. She had no body to return to. He looked up to where the moon was rising in the sky. 'I hope you're happy,' he mutters turning his back to the glowing orb.

…

_Child._

_Your journey has not ended._

_It has merely begun. _

_So ends the time of the Reaper._

_It is time for you to be reborn._

_Daya. _

_Child of the balance. _

_You lived in darkness and death. _

_Now flourish in the light and life._

_Time will have passed._

_The Earth not as you know it. _

_But he is waiting for you. _

_I have made many mistakes. _

_Wronged so many. _

_This is my gift to you._

_No duty. _

_No pain. _

_No heartbreak._

_You fulfilled your oath._

_To protect the souls of those who lived._

_It is my turn, to do the same._

* * *

**Like I said. Mammoth chapter. Fuck me my fingers hurt. **

**Well. One more to go. **

**Stay tuned. If you liked, or even if you didn't, please drop a review.**

**I'm going to get some fucking sleep -yawn-**

**OKAY:**

**In all seriousness I love writing Zoe and Jack,**

**I am thinking about a third and final story. **

**Please let me know your views, **

**This will affect the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so this chapter is different as it's setting up the next story! **

**That's right. **

**This is going to be a trilogy! **

**More Zoe and Jack! So it'll confuse you at first, but give it time. There's no gore in this one. It's more sappy and sweet. Need a nice ending.**

**Seabiscuit: He does indeed live and he's back cheekier than before!**

**Dex Zabeth: Heloo! No, it won't make the pain go away. But it's a good start. **

**DevineGuardianAngel: I was looking forward to writing this. **

**Koryandrs: That's true, some of them were. Sorry!**

**Panda-Chan8: I'm afraid she's not the new mother nature XD Although that's a brilliant idea. I have worked out the next storyline and it's focused on their happy ending.**

**SoaringPheonix86: Your wish is my command. I know that as a detail hound you will be tearing this next chapter apart. Have fun!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – A new beginning.

'Okay, so it's cold. It's not uncomfortable, but it is freezing. There's snow falling, I always reach out and manage to catch a flake. It never melts, never. I close my hand around the crystal, it makes me feel happy. I always feel happy in snow. I don't know why. Anyway, I'm getting distracted. Trees surround me, tall pines, I can smell them clearly. Cinnamon! There's always a hint of that as well, which confuses me. Christmas isn't really my thing. I understand the whole Crimbo deal, I just don't get into it like everyone else. Well, everyone associates cinnamon with Christmas, I don't. It reminds me of somethi- someone else. Again. Getting distracted. Sorry. Okay, so there's trees, snow and uh coldness. I begin to walk, still holding this snowflake which I can feel dig into my skin. I walk and walk and walk and walk, until suddenly, I hear something. A voice, yet, I can't figure it out. It's a guy's voice. I recognise it. I really do. It makes me happier than the damn snow but I can't ever hear what he's saying. I stop and spin around, looking for this voice. It echoes around the trees, it drives me mad. I recognise it! Yet, nothing! I can't even see the guy speaking, it's so frustrating! The only thing I can see is trees! Oh. No wait that's wrong. I see blue, light blue. Through the snow, like the shape of a guy and he's wearing the blue shirt thing. I can't see clearly, there's too much snow. The closer and closer I try to get, the further away he is.' I say breathing in heavily.

'And how does that make you feel?' Dr. Allen replies.

'Okay. Fuck this,' I sigh getting off the couch. How did I know that generic reply would be what I get. He's not the first ''doctor'' to try and figure me out and assess me. Dr. Allen merely raises a brow. He looks at the folder that he has sitting in his lap. He turns a page and begins to speak as I touch the door handle.

'It says here: The subject will attempt to leave halfway through the session. She will use excessive bad language if stopped and has previous episodes of becoming violent.' He says calmly. He looks over at me where I've paused in my storming out. 'So, Zoe. Are you going to leave? Or are you going take a seat and let me help you?' He steeples his fingers and peers over them at me. I sigh. Fine. Fucking hell, I would have to get the one psychiatrist that won't let shit go? Without saying anything I cross back over to the couch and sit down.

'Fine,' I reply tartly. I roll my eyes as he begins to speak, I'm not listening. I've heard it all before. I just want to get home, to my flat, cuddle up with my two dogs and ignore the world. I'm only here because I legally have to be. My eyes drift out the window and I notice it's snowing, making me smile.

'Zoe? Zoe are you listening?' Dr. Allen says sharply.

'No,' I say back. 'Not at all. What were you going on about?'

He sighs and leans back into his chair. 'Zoe. In all seriousness this repetitive dream means something. It is clearly a repressed memory, even memories. It has been with you... according to this file since you were a child. Every year something new happens in the dream. As you get older, more and more becomes revealed. Is it not your birthday in a couple of weeks?' He asks. I give him a sour look. He knows it is. He's got my fucking file. 'We need to keep talking about the dream and more may come to light,' he says softly. I sigh and nod my head. Sure, whatever.

'What do you want to know?' I ask. What doesn't he know. Everything about this damn recurring dream is in that fucking file that he just keeps perched on his lap.

'Tell me about this darkness,' he says looking at the notes. 'The darkness that swirls deep inside and whispers,' he reads from the paper. Oh yeah. The comment that made the nurses worried and the doctors get sweaty palms. The reason that I'm on legal medication.

'It haunts me,' I reply stiffly.

'Yes, you've said that before. Now. What is it?'

'I don't know,' I mumble.

'Why?'

'What do you mean why? I don't know why!' I say getting angry.

'Others have suggested that your abnormal fear of the bogey man where you were younger seems to have stayed, creating a case of Bogyphobia.' He explains over his fingers, I have to stifle a laugh as he says the name of the phobia, it's utter bullshit.

'There's no way I'm afraid of the bogeyman,' I reply tartly. 'That's a children's story. Something children are afraid of, not something a nineteen year old is scared of.' I scoff refusing to look at him.

'Why so defensive Zoe? What is it about the bogeyman that you're afraid of?' He persists.

'I'm not afraid of the damn bogey man,' I snap.

'You're getting defensive,' he says raising a brow.

'Fuck you!' I shout getting up. I've got tears in my eyes and a tightening feeling in my chest. 'Fuck you! I don't need to listen to this shit! You don't know me! All you know is what's written inside that fucking folder. Not one of you have ever taken the time to get to know me, all you've simply done is picked and probed inside my head. Trying to figure out what makes me fucking well tick!' I say as I storm past him. He merely wears a inane, simple smile. Which annoys me more. I grab the door handle and almost tear the door off it's hinges as I slam it open and walk out.

…

Zoe grumbles and buries her hands in her hoodie as she walks down the corridor. Dr. Allen walks calmly after her and as she walks through the reception. He speaks to the receptionist quietly, who nods and begins typing.

'I will see you again next week Zoe, same time,' he says after her. Zoe scowls and gives him the finger as she pulls open the front door and steps into the snow. She pulls up the hood, not bothering to tuck in her long hair. It's not far from the doctor's office to my home. Again, a legal requirement. The snow has fallen quite quickly and she feels her heart pick up, along with her sour mood as she walks. It was her favourite weather. She lingers more than she should in getting home, but she couldn't ignore the bubble of happiness inside her chest at being outside. Too soon she reached the block of flats she lived in. She entered the code at the door and instead of taking the lift, she took the stairs. Her flat was on the fourth floor and she felt comfortably tired as she got to the door, taking out her keys she could hear two noses snuffling at the bottom of the wood.

'Yes, yes, I'm home,' she laughed quietly. Opening the door she was greeted by her dogs, neither of which had names, one was black, the other white. 'Hello!' She cooed. 'Did you miss me? I missed you!' She said rubbing their heads. She had no idea what breed they were, people had tried to guess but no-one really knew. They were both a cross of everything. Large dogs, that came up to her hip, but not German Shepherds, Labradors or Czechoslovakian wolf hounds. They were just big dogs. Her best friends. There was a big argument between all the doctors she had seen about her dogs. Half of them insist that she get rid of them; 'They're stopping her from forming human interactions and relationships.' They tried once, to get rid of the dogs. Zoe damn near pummelled the dog catcher to death. Her medication was raised after that incident. The other half say that it is good that she has responsibility. That argument suddenly appeared after the attempted catch.

'Okay guys. What do you say to a walk? In the snow?' She said smiling. They tilted their heads in unison. 'What? Do you not wanna go out?' She pouted. 'Aww come on. I know it's a little chilly but you like the snow.' They looked at each other before walking off into the flat and jumping onto the sofa. Zoe grumbled and followed them, shutting the door behind her. She walked down the corridor and stood in the front room door way. 'Okay. What do you guys wanna do?' She asked rolling her eyes. She had found them as pups when she was sixteen and legally allowed to move out. They had been with her ever since. They barked at her and she knew what they were saying. She had always known. But it was a fact that she had kept to herself instead of sharing it with the whitecoats.

'I've eaten!' She protested. Again the dogs looked at each other and then back at her and got up bouncing on the sofa as they barked back. 'Okay! Okay! Fine! I give in!' She laughs holding up her hands. They settled and laid back down. 'Can I eat when we're out? I can't be bothered to cook anything and that burger van is back.' Zoe teases. 'You know that you always get a free sausage,' she adds stifling her giggle as both of them lick their chops. She knew that she had won them over. She nodded with her head towards the door. 'Come on, let's get a shuffle on.'

…

Jack flew over the town, he brought the snow with him. It fell heavily, this place was due a snow day or two. He landed on a chimney and perched on the edge. As usual his mind began to stray the moment he paused in his work. He idly tapped his staff on the brickwork as he prepared for a trip down memory lane. It didn't take long but he was distracted today. His head was actually elsewhere, for once. He sighed and sat down properly, pulling his hood up, he had changed his style, simply because wearing the blue hoodie brought feelings of Zoe that he would rather bury. So he wore a navy zip up hoodie, black top and a pair of dark jeans with the converse that Sandy got him. Quite different, but to him, different was good. He kept his hair a little longer than he used to. Again, the difference was comforting. He looked over the streets watching people go about their lives. Not a lot had changed in thirty years. Technology had leapt in bounds, but it influenced the lives of people very little. It was used more in industries then everyday life. They say that the longer you live and the older you are, the faster the days pass. But it isn't true. Every day since she passed felt longer and more painful. About ten years after everything Tooth appeared one day, a massive smile on her face. She hugged him tightly, ignoring his stiff reply at the physical contact and babbled on about how everything was going to be okay. It confused him even now. She had never explained herself, then North caught on. About five years later, every Christmas he would show Jack a particularly fine toy, for a reason that eluded him. He was sure that they were just trying to include him in their work so that he didn't feel so lonely. It was sweet, kind, but not needed. Jack moved out of the home that he shared with Zoe, unable to be there without her. It was too empty. He went back to Burgess, where Jamie joined him. It was a gift that Zoe would never be thanked for, which was a painful sting. Being able to see and speak to Jamie for the last thirty years had kept him sane. They watched Sophie grow up together. She had a husband and a little girl, Jamie visited often and the family was looked after by the Guardians.

'Ello mate,' Bunny said appearing next to him. Jack jumped, but only because he didn't expect anyone to be around. Bunny closed his portal with a little tap, the flower was a blue daisy. It would puzzle the inhabitants of the building for years to come.

'Hello Bunny,' he replied nodding.

'Haven't seen ya in a while,' Bunny says patting his shoulder. 'How ya doin?'

'I'm good. Same old story,' he said with a slight chuckle. Bunny nodded. Conversations with Jack were stilted nowadays. He would let you go on and on and then give you a one word answer. Which didn't bother Tooth who could talk for months, same with North. Conversations with Sandy were interesting to watch. Jack sighed and looked at Bunny. 'I miss her. More and more.' He admitted. Bunny squeezed his shoulder. His fellow spirit rarely opened up.

'I know mate. I miss Sheila as well,' he replied. 'I still get twinges in me back where she beat the living daylights out of me,' he chuckled. 'That'll teach me to tease her into sparring,' he smiled. Jack chuckled and nodded.

'You're lucky. She always refused to spar with me in case I got hurt,' Jack added. Bunny was shocked, he's actually continuing in a conversation. About a subject that he's refused to talk about for the last thirty years. Bunny was clued in to a secret that the rest of the Guardians knew. Apart from Jack. That was the reason he came to visit Jack today. He wasn't going to spill the beans, but Jack was dangerously close to finding out. They didn't want to be cruel, keeping it from him, but they were worried that it would be dangerous to his mentality if he found out.

'Yeah, lucky,' Bunny winced.

'It was funny, she wouldn't hesitate to hit me if we were arguing and I was being difficult. Or 'bloody cheeky,' as she used to put it.' Jack smiled. 'She could never be mad at me for long, seeing as we all know how well she held a grudge. After about ten or fifteen minutes of arguing she used to start laughing and get angry at me for making her laugh.' Jack's heart clenched in pain, but he actually felt good talking about her.

'I still don't see how you think I'm lucky mate,' Bunny laughed. 'When I argued with her, I would damn well know that I was rooted. She wouldn't speak to me for months. I swear mate, it's like you knew a whole different Sheila to us.' He smirked.

'I guess I did,' Jack chuckled. He began to look over the streets again, getting distracted. Towards the park something caught his eyes. He shot upright. Bunny jumped and looked to where his sight was drawn. There was a young woman with long dark hair and a dog either side of her. One black, one white. It was hard to tell from here but she looked incredibly familiar. Jack's breath came quickly as he leaned forward to look. 'Zoe?' He said softly to himself, his voice full of happiness.

'Ah shit!' Bunny cursed as Jack leapt from the chimney. 'Jack! Wait!' He shouted jumping to the next roof. His claws skidded on the tiles and scrabbled for purchase on the icy slate. 'Strewth!' He grumbled, his paws finally getting a grip. He jumped and followed the winter spirit. Jack ignored Bunny's calls and flew quickly over the town, moving from roof to roof. He could feel his heart beating faster the closer he got to the park. She had disappeared under a canopy of trees and he felt his heart stop. He had to see her face to face. Had to know. He was tackled at the gates of the park by Bunny who was panting. He was knocked into a deep snow drift.

'Bunny what the hell?' Jack said pushing him off and getting up, brushing the snow from his clothing as he looked around for the woman.

'Jack you're chasing a damn memory, there's no way that's Zoe,' the Easter Bunny said holding his wrist in his grip. 'Don't be so bloody one minded mate. She's a mortal, she won't be able to see you!' He added. This wasn't good. Jack wasn't ready for this. They weren't even sure that this woman was Zoe's reincarnation, even if she was, she would have no memories of her spirit life. Nothing of Jack. The Guardian twisted out his grip and began to walk off, in a desperate bid Bunny grabbed the staff and managed to pull it from him. 'You're not getting this back until you stop,' Bunny warned. Jack shrugged and continued to walk, half run down the park path.

'Okay keep it,' he laughed. He left Bunny cursing and swearing, the spirit of Hope opened a tunnel and vanished down the hole. Jack looked around the trees and across the field. There was a large lake in this park and it had frozen over. He couldn't see her on the ice, he couldn't see the two dogs either. He racked his memory, she was wearing a purple hoodie, black jeans and a pair of doc martins. 'Come on where are you?' He said almost spinning around in a circle. Then to his surprise, as he stepped back he tripped over a white dog. A rather large one. He fell ungracefully into a snow pile. The dog barked as if it was laughing. A black one bounded over, turned white from the snow and jumped on Jack.

'Guys!' A woman's voice echoed. 'What the fuck are you doing!' She scolded. Jack stopped in his struggles to remove dog and get out of the snow. There was no mistaking her voice. It had the slight lilt that she carried simply from being able to speak most languages. He felt his heart jump, he didn't care that she wouldn't be able to see him. He had to see her. The dog jumped off him, knocking the air from his lungs as it used him as a spring board. He managed to sit up and see the dark haired woman scolding the two dogs. She looked up.

'Zoe,' he said in a breathless whisper.

'Oh maker!' She swore. 'I'm so sorry! I didn't realise that they had knocked someone over,' she babbled running over to him. 'Please, they're really soppy, they just get excited,' she explained holding out her hand to him. He stared at her in pure joy and fascination. Was this his mind simply playing tricks? He took her hand and when he found that she could touch him, he began to smile more as she helped pull him out the snow. 'I really am so sorry,' she said looking at the dogs who grinned at her, their tongues lolling out.

'I-It's okay,' he said stuttering a little. 'Dogs, will be dogs,' he adds in vain hope to make her smile. It worked she smiled brightly at him, her eyes lighting up. His heart skipped and he could feel his hands shaking.

'Very true,' she nodded. 'Again, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay,' Jack repeated.

'Well, I hope they didn't do too much damage,' she says looking at them. 'Um, yeah, so... I'll see you around,' she says tilting her head at him.

'Oh uh, yeah, sure, see you around,' he replies, hoping that his voice didn't betray any of the emotions he felt inside. She smiled again, a slight blush hitting her cheeks. Her fringe fell over her eyes as she tilted her head. Nodding slightly she turned on her foot and began to walk away, she whistled to the two dogs and they bounded next to her, she put in some ear phones and began to hum to the music as she walked. He felt his heart clench in panic. What if he never saw her again? What if she was just here for the holidays. He snapped and grabbed her shoulder as he caught up. 'Wait, please,' he said.

'Woah,' she said pulling out an ear phone. 'Dude, chill,' she said smiling. She touched his arm as he breathed hard, creating small clouds. He grinned and chuckled at her.

'I uh, just wanted to know your name,' he said feeling a blush hit his own cheeks. She went equally pink in reply and looked at the floor biting her lip.

'It's uh, Zoe,' she said quietly.

'Zoe,' he repeated, the feeling inside his chest swelling. He wanted to grab this woman and kiss her, tell her everything. But he refrained from it. Bunny was right. She had no idea who he was. But that could change. Easily. She could already see him for one. He smiled at her and looked down catching her eye line, making her look at him. 'I'm Jack,' he says grinning.

'Hey Jack,' she laughed. 'Well, um. Thanks for scaring me,' she added. 'But I uh, gotta go.'

'Do you live here? I've never seen you around,' Jack says trying to get her to stay.

'I've just moved. I'll see you around Jack,' she smiles patting his arm and moving out his grip. Jack let her go, knowing that if he was too forward he would really scare her. He watched until she had almost vanished from view. He smiled to himself. She looked over her shoulder to see that he was still standing there. He could tell that she went pink in embarrassment. The dogs barked at him from her side until she said something to them. He felt a portal open beside him, but he didn't resist as he was dragged through by a large pair of hands.

He had found her.

His angel.

* * *

**Well. I know that it was quite different from the previous chapters. Please be kind in your reviews. I would like to thank all of you who have followed me in this journey, all the reviewers and those who simply lurk. I love you all and you make writing a true joy. I know that my updates are fairly random, but I try to put a piece of my love for these characters into each chapter. I hope that it shows.**

* * *

Just to tease you:

Next Story:

**Ribbons entwined. **

Can Jack make his angel fall in love with him again?

The darkness stirs inside her soul and it's getting stronger.

She's got two weeks till her twentieth birthday.

The dream will complete and she'll understand everything.

Will this bring the fear to life from inside her?

Or will she be reborn into the light?

**Includes:**

Gore.

Bad language.

Smut :D

More gore.

LEMON.

Filthy language.

MORE GORE!

Stay watching people.

Posting next week.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sequel now up: Ribbons entwined. **

**Go see!**


End file.
